Changement de vie
by LaskaMalfoy
Summary: Drago prend conscience de ses actes. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle. Dernière année et une guerre qui approche à grand pas. DMHG. UPDATE chap 26
1. Tom Parker

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

Chapitre 1 : Tom Parker

En cette nuit de fin juillet, un jeune homme entra au Chaudron Baveur. Il devait avoir environ 25 ans, avait les cheveux bruns, courts, des yeux noisettes et le teint un peu halé. Il était de taille et de corpulence moyenne et n'attirait pas vraiment l'œil sur lui car il était vêtu d'une simple robe de sorcier noire et portait une malle banale.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le propriétaire des lieux arriva vêtu d'une cape passée à la va-vite sur un pyjama.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda t-il au jeune homme en face de lui.

« Je voudrais une chambre, s'il vous plait. » Répondit poliment celui-ci.

« Bien sûr, pour combien de temps ? » Continua le propriétaire de lieux.

« Environ un mois. » Précisa le brun.

« Aucun problème, puis-je vous demander votre nom ? » Voulu savoir l'homme.

« Je me nomme Tom Parker. » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Enchanté M.Parker, nous avons le même prénom, alors appelez-moi Tom. Votre chambre se trouve au deuxième étage, derrière le portrait du centaure, je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée. » L'informa le tenancier.

« Merci et pour le règlement ? » S'enquit le nouvel arrivant.

« Je vous demanderais de payer à la fin de chaque semaine. » Répondit l'homme d'âge mûr.

« Très bien et désolé de vous avoir dérangé en plein milieu de la nuit. » S'excusa le nouveau pensionnaire.

« Pas de problème, bonne nuit M.Parker. » Le rassura Tom

« Bonne nuit. » Lui souhaita t-il à son tour.

Le jeune homme monta au deuxième étage et trouva le portrait du centaure en face de celui d'une sirène.

« Vous êtes M.Parker. » Demanda le tableau

« Oui. »

« Bonsoir, quel mot de passe désirez-vous ? » Continua le centaure.

« Renaissance. » Répondit le jeune brun.

« Très bien, bienvenu au Chaudron Baveur. » L'accueillit son gardien.

« Merci. » Répondit Tom Parker en entrant dans la chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il regarda autour de lui et examina la pièce. C'était sans aucune prétention et plutôt petit mais largement suffisant. Il y avait un lit double, une table de nuit, un petit bureau et une armoire. Sur le mur de droite, une fenêtre permettant de regarder la rue, mais ce qui attira son attention était le hibou grand duc qui attendait derrière la vitre. Il alla lui ouvrir et celui-ci s'engouffra dans la pièce et se percha sur l'armoire après avoir reçu une caresse de la part de son propriétaire. Tom se dirigea vers la deuxième porte de la pièce qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Il entra dans celle-ci et se plaça devant le miroir.

« Bon jusqu'ici, tout c'est bien passé, je suis passé inaperçu mais je vais bientôt reprendre mon apparence. Apperencia Memoris. » Prononça t-il en pointant sa baguette sur son torse.

« Parfait, maintenant quand je voudrais sortir, je n'aurais plus qu'à utiliser le sort Reverso. » Continua t-il pour lui-même.

« Et regarde toi, tu redeviens le beau gosse que tu as toujours été. » Lui fit remarquer le miroir magique.

En effet, son apparence était en train de changer. Ces cheveux redevinrent blonds mais la coupe ne changea pas, ils restèrent courts et un peu en bataille. Ces yeux reprirent leurs couleurs bleu-gris, et son teint pâlit considérablement. Son visage ainsi que sa silhouette s'affinèrent pendant que ses muscles apparaissaient sous ses vêtements. Drago Malfoy venait de retrouver son apparence normale.

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre, vous apprendrez pourquoi Drago en est arrivé là.


	2. Prise de conscience

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

Chapitre 2 : Prise de conscience

Après avoir enfin retrouvé son apparence physique, Drago retourna dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et s'allongea sur le lit uniquement vêtu d'un boxer noir. Confortablement installé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il se mit à penser à la journée qu'il venait de passer.

------------------------------------------- Flash Back -------------------------------------------------

Drago se trouvait dans sa chambre du manoir Malfoy, il venait de se réveiller et alla se doucher, s'habiller et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Arrivé dans la salle à manger, il trouva ses parents qui avaient l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Ca avait l'air encore pire que d'habitude. Chez lui l'ambiance était toujours froide, tendue et sans aucune joie. Il murmura un vague bonjour auquel personne ne répondit et s'installa à sa place. Un elfe de maison lui apporta son petit déjeuné habituel composé d'un café noir et d'un jus d'orange. A ce moment-là le courrier arriva dont la plupart pour son père sauf une lettre de Poudlard qui lui était destinée. On était à la fin du mois de juillet, c'était donc l'époque où il recevait toujours sa liste de fourniture scolaire. Il ouvrit la lettre avec appréhension mais son visage s'illumina quelque peu quand il parcourut la lettre des yeux.

Chère M. Malfoy,

J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que vous avez été choisit pour tenir le poste de Préfet en Chef à Poudlard. Ceci est la juste récompense de votre acharnement et de votre réussite, tant dans le travail scolaire que dans votre poste de Préfet en ces deux dernières années.  
Le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison des Serpentard est libre depuis cette année puisque M.Finch à finit sa scolarité. Je vous propose donc également ce poste. Vous pourrez me faire part de votre réponse le jour de la rentrée.

Le Poudlard Express, partira comme tous les ans à 11h précise, mais j'aimerais vous voir présent une demi-heure en avance dans le compartiment à l'extrémité du train, vers la cabine des professeurs, afin de vous donner certaines instructions pour mener à bien votre nouvelle fonction. Votre homologue féminin sera également présente.  
Je vous prie d'agréer M.Malfoy, mes salutations les plus respectueuses,

Professeur McGonnagall  
Directrice adjointe de Poudlard

Après avoir lu le parchemin des fournitures scolaires, où il remarqua qu'il fallait prévoir une tenue de soirée comme en quatrième année.

_« En prévision d'un bal sûrement, je sens que cette année va être la meilleure de toutes ». _

Pensa t-il.

Il annonça la nouvelle à ses parents mais ceux-ci s'en fichaient royalement, ce qui le surpris quelque peu de la part de son père. En effet, d'habitude celui-ci lui faisait toujours la morale pour qu'il soit le meilleur tout le temps et en tout. Mais il ne satisfaisait jamais son père car dans tous les domaines il restait second. Il était en effet second au Quidditch puisque qu'Harry Potter était toujours le meilleur. Et il était bien sur second en cour puisque Hermione Granger était la meilleure partout, sauf en potion, il avait appris qu'il avait eu de meilleurs résultats qu'elle pour les BUSES dans cette matière. Il en était très fier et n'avait pas manqué de la narguer pour ça.

Il remonta dans sa chambre et dans le but de se changer les idées et décida d'aller au Chemin de Traverse afin d'effectuer ses achats pour la rentrée. Sa mère s'était déjà occupée de ses robes de sorcier puisque comme chaque année, elle les avait fait faire sur mesure dans une boutique chique du chemin de Traverse. Et concernant la tenue de soirée, il avait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait puisqu'il y avait souvent des réceptions au Manoir.

Après avoir récupéré sa clé du compte à Gringott et mit sa liste de fourniture dans sa poche, Drago redescendit au salon afin de pouvoir passer par la cheminée du salon pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse grâce à la Poudre de Cheminette. Mais une fois arrivé dans les escaliers, il entendit des éclats de voix appartenant à ses parents. Les deux seules phrases qu'il put entendre distinctement lui retournèrent l'estomac.

« Mon fils ne deviendra JAMAIS Mangemort, je ferais tout pour t'en empêcher ! » Déclara une voix qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de sa mère.

« Très bien, puisque tu as décidé de te mettre en travers de ma route, tu l'auras voulu. AVADA KEDAVRA. » Répondit Lucius Malfoy.

« …….. » Seul le bruit mât d'un corps inerte tombant au sol parvint aux oreilles du jeune homme.

Drago resta figé d'horreur pendant quelques secondes, puis remonta dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse, sans se faire entendre par son père. Une fois dans celle-ci, il se jeta sur lit et versa quelques larmes avant de se reprendre et de se mettre à réfléchir sur ce qui venait de se produire.

_« Mon père vient de tuer ma mère, je suis désormais seul et en plus il veut que je devienne Mangemort. J'ai toujours su que ce moment arriverait mais je pensais que ce serait après Poudlard. Il en est hors de question, j'aime peut-être faire peur aux gens et les blesser verbalement mais jamais je ne pourrais blesser ou tuer un être humain, Sang de bourbe, Moldue ou Sorcier. Je dois absolument faire quelque chose… » _Pensa le jeune homme encore retourné par la mort de sa mère.

A ce moment là, un elfe de maison entra dans sa chambre en lui disant que son père désirait lui parler dans son bureau. C'est donc le cœur lourd mais le visage impassible qu'il arriva à l'endroit indiqué pour se retrouver en face d'un assassin.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler, père ? » Demanda Drago, d'une voix qui ne laissait rien voir de son tourment intérieur.

« Oui, je voulais que tu saches que la semaine prochaine, tu recevras la marque, comme tu le désires depuis longtemps. » L'informa l'homme en face de lui.

_« Tu parles, comme si j'en avais envie » _Pensa t'il, mais sa réponse fut toute autre, bien entendu. « Très bien père, je ferais en sorte que vous soyez fier de moi. » Répondit-il en continuant à jouer le jeu.

« J'espère pour toi sinon tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu n'est pas à la hauteur. » Le mit en garde son paternel.

« Oui père. » Répondit-il _« Quelques petits Endoloris bien sûr ! »_

« Parfait, je voulais aussi te dire que ta mère est partie en vacances chez sa sœur, et qu'elle ne rentra qu'après la cérémonie de la marque » Déclara Malfoy père.

_« En vacances, tu me prends vraiment pour un con » _Pensa t-il tout en déclarant. « Très bien, ce sera tout père ? »

« Oui tu peux partir, et je suis fière de toi pour ta nomination en tant que Préfet en chef ainsi que pour celle de capitaine de ton équipe. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. » Le félicita t-il froidement.

« Merci père, je vais vous laisser. » Répondit-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et de retourner encore une fois se réfugier dans sa chambre afin de réfléchir.

« Il faut que je me tire d'ici, je prends toutes mes affaires et je partirais en plein milieu de la nuit quand il dormira »

C'est en ayant prit cette résolution qu'il commença à entasser dans sa malle toutes les affaires auxquelles il tenait. Il y avait quelques photos de sa mère, des livres scolaires ou non, ses vêtements, sa clé de Gringott, son balai, la cage de son hibou Grand Duc, sa baguette ainsi que ses affaires d'écoles. Une fois la malle pleine, il la rendit assez petite pour tenir dans sa poche et prépara sa tenue pour le soir, soit sa plus veille robe de sorcier noire, afin de se faire le plus discret possible une fois dehors. Il envoya son hibou l'attendre au Chaudron Baveur là où il espérait le retrouver d'ici le lendemain matin.

Après des heures d'attentes qui lui parurent interminables, il entendit enfin son père aller se coucher, il était déjà 11h du soir mais il devait encore attendre afin d'être certain que celui qu'il ne considérait plus comme son père dorme profondément. Il patienta donc encore deux longue heures, puis enfila sa veille robe, mit sa valise dans sa poche, et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère armé de sa baguette. Avant de partir, il voulait récupérer quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur et qui se trouvait dans la boite à bijou de sa mère. Une fois l'objet récupéré, il alla dans le bureau de son père afin de prendre tout l'argent liquide qu'il trouva, soit environ 100 Gallions, ainsi qu'une petite fiole. On ne fait pas une fugue sans un minimum de liquide sur soi. Après avoir récupéré tout ce dont il avait besoin, il sortit du manoir sans se faire repérer des elfes de maison qui auraient pu avertir son père. Une fois dehors, il enfourcha son balai et se dirigea vers Londres.

Après une bonne heures de route, il se posa discrètement dans le Londres Moldue, désert ou presque à cette heure tardive. Mais en se dirigeant vers le Chaudron Baveur, il rencontra un jeune homme brun , plus vieux que lui qu'il stupefixa discrètement. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui arracha une mèche de cheveux, se cacha dans un coin et le déstupefixa. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, se demandant visiblement ce qui venait de lui arriver, puis partit à grandes enjambés dans le sens opposé de Drago.

Une fois que l'inconnu fut assez éloigné, Drago pris la fiole qu'il avait dérobée dans le bureau de son père, l'ouvrit, y incorpora la mèche de cheveux et avala le Polynectar.

C'est ainsi transformé qu'il arriva au Chaudron Baveur.

----------------------------------------- Fin du Flash Back ----------------------------------------------

_« Ca aura était une journée mouvementée mais à partir de demain une nouvelle vie commence »_ C'est sur cette pensée que Drago s'endormit à environ 3h du matin.

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre vous verrez comment Drago décide de commencer sa nouvelle vie.


	3. Résolutions et nouvelle vie

**Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

Chapitre 3 : Résolutions et nouvelle vie

Quand Drago se réveilla le lendemain, il était déjà plus de 11h du matin. Il se leva en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait et en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pendant tout le mois d'août. Une fois lavé, habillé et transformé en Tom Parker grâce au sort Reverso, il sortit avec l'intention de faire ce qu'il avait prévu la veille, c'est à dire achetez ses fournitures.

Il se rendit donc chez Fleury et Bott et acheta tous les livres de cette année ainsi qu'un journal intime de cuir vert qui se fermait grâce à un cordon argenté. Quand il l'avait aperçu dans le magasin il s'était dit que ce serait parfait pour commencer sa nouvelle vie, il pourrait y inscrire ses nouvelles résolutions ainsi qu'y écrire ses peurs. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'il existait 4 différents modèles chacun aux couleurs des maisons de Poudlard.

Après avoir mangé en ville et effectué tous ses achats, il pris le chemin du retour vers le Chaudron Baveur mais lorsqu'il passa devant le magasin de Quidditch, quelque chose attira son attention. En effet sur la vitrine, une affiche disait « Cherche vendeur, pour les après-midis du mois d'août ».

_« Ce serait parfait pour moi, j'aime ce sport et ça occuperait une bonne partie de mon temps. En plus travailler ça serait nouveau, et je pourrais enfin avoir de l'argent qui ne proviendrait pas des affaires douteuses de mon père » _Pensa t-il en regardant l'affiche.

Il entra donc joyeusement dans la boutique et chercha le patron qu'il trouva derrière le comptoir en train de renseigner un client. Une fois le client partit, il se dirigea vers la caisse.

« Bonjour monsieur, j'ai vu l'annonce sur la vitrine et je voudrais savoir si la place est prise ? » Demanda t'il le plus gentiment qu'il lui était possible.

« Elle est encore libre, mais avez-vous de l'expérience dans ce domaine ? » Se renseigna le vendeur.

« A vrai dire non, mais j'aime le Quidditch et tout mon mois d'août est disponible. » Répondit sincèrement le jeune homme.

« D'accord venez faire un essai demain après midi, pour que je vois comment vous vous en sortez avec les clients. » Approuva l'homme en face de lui.

« Merci beaucoup monsieur. Je m'appel Tom Parker. » Se présenta Drago en lui tendant sa main.

« Moi c'est Peter Laney, mais appelez-moi Peter. » Lui répondit le patron en serrant la main tendue devant lui.

« Enchanté, je vous dit donc à demain. » Répondit Drago, ravie d'avoir obtenu le poste.

« Oui à demain et au revoir. » La salua Peter

« Au revoir Peter. » Déclara Drago en sortant.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il reprit son apparence normale, vida sa valise et commença à s'installer plus confortablement. Après avoir rangé ses vêtements dans l'armoire, quelques livres et son journal sur le bureau, ses affaires scolaires dans sa valise qu'il glissa sous le lit et posé une photo de sa mère sur la table de nuit, il s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit son journal intime afin d'y écrire quelques pages.

Sur la première page il écrivit « Journal de Drago Malfoy » et dessina au-dessous un magnifique dragon déployant ses ailes. Puis il commença à écrire les évènements qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Une fois cela écrit il commença à réfléchir aux résolutions qu'il voulait prendre.

. - - Jeudi 28 Juillet

La mort de ma mère m'a réellement fait prendre conscience que je ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort, être un larbin, tuer des gens, les torturer… C'est donc en sa mémoire que je veux changer de vie et essayer de mener celle qu'elle à toujours désiré pour moi, une vie où je serais heureux et du côté du bien. Je dois tellement de chose à cette femme, car sans l'amour qu'elle m'a donné je pense que je serais devenu complètement comme mon père. Mes premières résolutions seront donc :

.- Etre de côté du bien et ne pas devenir Mangemort, ce qui signifie, aller voir Dumbledore à la rentrée pour lui dire ce qu'il se passe puisque de toute façon je vais avoir besoin de son aide pour éviter mon père.

.- Etre moins méchants avec les autres, mais je ne veux pas non plus devenir un Saint Potter numéro deux.

.- Me venger un jour de mon père pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait et pour la mort de ma mère. Je jure qu'il finira à Azkaban pour le reste de sa vie car je ne le tuerais pas, enfin j'essayerais, car je ne veux pas être comme lui.

.- Ne plus traîner avec certains Serpentards comme Crabbe et Goyle qui deviendront Mangemorts puisqu'ils n'ont pas assez de cerveau pour s'opposer à leurs père.

.- Essayer de ramener Pansy à la raison, car depuis l'année dernière elle à l'air de douter de la voie à suivre. De plus depuis qu'elle à arrêté de me coller comme une sangsue, je dois avouer qu'elle peut être sympa de temps en temps. Je pourrais même l'aider à devenir plus fréquentable si tout ce passe bien. Enfin il faut peut être pas trop en demander non plus.

.- Me rapprocher de Blaise avec qui j'ai rompu tout contact en sixième année sur demande de mon paternel. En effet, le père de Blaise qui était Mangemort à changé de camp afin de rejoindre une association contre Voldemort dont je ne connais pas le nom. Depuis ce moment là, Blaise s'est isolé de presque tous les Serpentards et il à même commencé à traîner avec le trio d'or. C'est surtout pour cette raison que je ne voulais plus lui parler. Car même si je change de camp ce n'est pas pour faire ami-ami avec le balafré. Ce type je ne peux pas le voir, c'est lui qui à refusé mon amitié en première année donc il est hors de question que je m'humilie à recommencer. Pour la belette, c'est une histoire de famille, mais même si je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec eux, il reste quand même un mec sans intérêt qui suit le survivant comme son ombre afin de récolter un peu de sa gloire. Et bien sûr il reste Granger, la Sang …

.- D'ailleurs ne plus appeler personne Sang de bourbe et elle en particulier car elle à sut prouver que pour une sang impur, elle est meilleure que tous les autres, moi y compris. C'est surtout pour ça que je lui en veux, mais bon ce n'est pas de sa faute si mon père m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs parce que j'avais des notes moins bonnes que les siennes.

.- Dernière chose qui me vienne en tête pour le moment, c'est me calmer un peu sur les filles, de toute façon je me les suis presque déjà toutes faites, en tout cas celles de mon année. J'en ai un peu marre d'avoir une fille juste pour la nuit, je ne dis pas que je veux me trouver la femme parfaite, celle avec qui je me marierais et aurais des enfants. On est pas dans un conte de fées non plus ! Mais une fille avec qui je puisse passer plus d'une semaine.

En parlant de fille, pour moi la fille parfaite il faudrait qu'elle soit belle bien sûr (j'ai quand même été classé plus beau mec de Poudlard l'année dernière selon les filles, et Dieu du sexe comme elle disent en plus) mais pas seulement, je voudrais aussi qu'elle soit intelligente, j'ai pas envie de faire la conversation tout seul non plus. Qu'elle soit gentille et douce, ça c'est une chose que je n'ai jamais beaucoup eu et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que ça fait ; mais surtout ce que je veux c'est une fille ayant du caractère, pas comme la plus par des filles que j'ai connu qui disent blanc quand je dis blanc et noir quand je dis noir. Je ne veux pas non plus d'une fille facile car je commence à en avoir marre de toutes ses filles qui se jettent dans mes bras. J'ai même pas le plaisir de draguer un peu qu'elle sont déjà dans mon lit.

- - Fin du journal

_« Woah, ça fait bientôt deux heures que j'écrit la-dedans et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. En tout cas j'ai bien fait de l'acheter car ça fait un bien fou d'écrire ses malheurs, je me sens vraiment plus léger maintenant » _Pensa t-il en levant sa plume.

« Bon les résolutions sont écrites il ne me reste plus qu'à les appliquer. L'avantage d'avoir l'apparence de Tom Parker c'est que je vais pouvoir m'entraîner à être gentil sans que les gens me juge par rapport à mon passé, mon père ou encore mon nom. » Déclara t-il à voix haute.

Se rendant compte qu'il était déjà 19h30, Drago descendit manger tranquillement et remonta environ une heure plus tard. Après avoir bouquiné un peu il s'endormit bien mieux dans sa peau que la veille mais encore triste à cause de la mort de sa mère.

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre : l'arrivée d'Hermione


	4. Rencontre

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre

Le lendemain, il était retourné au magasin de Quidditch et avait réussit sa journée d'essai. Il avait été sympathique avec les clients qu'il aidait à trouver le balai de leurs rêves ou d'autres produits en relation avec ce sport. Il avait aussi bien discutait avec Peter, le patron, qui été vraiment un homme bien. Ce type devait avoir environ 40 ans et avait connu les précédentes années noires du Lord. Il avait vécu beaucoup d'horreur en perdant la femme qu'il aimait alors qu 'elle était enceinte de quelques mois. Elle avait été tuée par des Mangemorts car elle était à Serpentard et refusait de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peter lui avait été à Serdaigle quand il était à Poudlard car il été loin d'être bête et c'est aussi pour cela que Drago aimait discuter avec lui.

Peter lui avait donc demandé de venir travailler au magasin tous les après midi de 13h à 18h du lundi au vendredi car tous les ans au mois d'août, avec la rentrée à Poudlard, il y a bien trop de travail pour un seul homme. Il était payé 3 Gallions par jour, ce qui n'était pas un gros salaire mais Drago s'en fichait, c'était surtout pour s'occuper et pour se faire à sa «nouvelle personnalité» qu'il avait décidé de travailler. Et puis travailler dans le sport qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, était vraiment plaisant, alors être payer, c'était vraiment un plus.

Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il vivait au Chaudron Baveur et qu'il allait travailler tous les après midi. Il profitait de ses matinées pour traîner sur le Chemin de Traverse, il faisait quelques achats de temps en temps en achetant des choses qui lui faisait plaisir. Il s'était offert un kit pour son balai ainsi qu'une tenue de capitaine en vue de sa nouvelle responsabilité, il avait aussi acheté quelques livres pour s'occuper le soir dans sa chambre ainsi que de la nourriture pour son hibou. Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était une chaîne en argent avec un dragon en pendentif sur lequel il avait flashé dans une vitrine. Il avait bien sur quelques pouvoirs qui lui permettait d'être protégé contre certains sorts mineurs.

Sa seule compagnie était son hibou et il commençait à s'ennuyer, surtout le week end où il ne travaillait pas. Mais sinon sa vie se passait bien, il n'avait pas de nouvelle de son père sauf un article qui était paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier une semaine plutôt.

_Double tragédie chez les Malfoy_

…_(bla bla bla présentation de la famille) La semaine dernière leur fils unique Drago Malfoy à disparu, personne ne sait ce qui à put ce passer. S'est il enfuit ? A t'il été enlevé ? Par qui ? Beaucoup de questions qui restent sans réponse pour son père qui fait tout son possible pour le retrouver._

_Et un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, hier après midi, Narcissa Malfoy à été retrouvée morte dans leur manoir. Elle se serait visiblement suicidée en apprenant la disparition de son fils. Etant partit en vacances chez sa sœur pendant une semaine, son mari ne lui aurait appris la nouvelle qu'hier lors de son retour. Nous présentons donc nos sincères condoléances à la famille en espérant qu'il retrouve bientôt Drago Malfoy._

_Envoyé spéciale : Rita _

« Jamais elle ne se serait suicidé, tout ce qu'il espère c'est que je rentre à la maison rongé par la culpabilité de la mort de ma mère. Peut être que j'aurais réagis comme ça si je n'avais pas su que c'était lui qui l'avait tué de sang froid » Pensa amèrement Drago en se souvenant encore des mots mortels qu'avait employé son père.

Pendant qu'il pensait aux plans machiavéliques que son père pourrait encore mettre en œuvre pour le retrouvé ou pour le forcer à sortir de sa cachette, Drago s'était allongé sur son lit un livre à la main, il était encore tôt, à peine 20h, mais à ce moment il cru entendre des gémissements provenant d'une des chambres alentours, ou du couloir. Il prêta donc l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruits et un peu inquiet sur son sort, puis il entendit un cri de terreur provenant certainement d'une jeune fille à en juger par la voix.

C'est donc armé de sa baguette qu'il sortit de sa chambre après avoir bien pris soin de rechanger son apparence en celle de Tom Parker. Arrivé dans le couloir , il ne vit rien de suspect et se rendit vite compte que les bruits provenaient de la chambre d'en face, celle dissimulée derrière le portrait de la sirène qu'il avait remarqué le jour de son arrivée.

Après avoir convaincu le portrait de le laisser passer afin de porter secours à la jeune fille qui avait l'air d'avoir des problèmes, il entra dans une chambre ressemblant à la sienne sauf que celle-ci était encombrée de bien plus de livre. La lueur de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre, où les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, lui permis de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun danger mais seulement une jeune fille brune allongée sur le lit et visiblement en ploie à un horrible cauchemar. Elle était allongé toute habillée sur le lit et se tordait dans tous les sens mais de là où il était il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Il s'approcha donc du lit, s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et essaya de la réveiller sans trop la brusquer.

« Miss ? Réveillez vous. » Déclara t-il, en la secouant doucement.

Elle se réveilla alors d'un seul coup et s'assit brusquement, la respiration haletante, le front couvert de sueur et visiblement perdue. C'est quand elle tourna le visage vers lui qu'il l'a reconnue.

« Ca va ? » Lui demanda t-il doucement.

« Oui, merci. Mais qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? » Répondit-elle après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

« Je suis ton voisin d'en face et je suis venu voir ce qui ce passait car tu as hurlé dans ton sommeil et j'ai cru que tu te faisait agresser. » Expliqua Drago.

« Merci mais on se connaît ? Vous me tutoyez alors que je ne vous ai jamais vu. » S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

« ….. » Drago ne savait pas quoi dire et se demandait s'il devait lui dire la vérité ou pas.

« Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ou pas ? » Insista t'elle, le faisant redescendre sur terre.

« Oui, oui, j'ai entendu, pardon. …. Et oui Hermione, on se connaît. » Lacha t-il après avoir pris sa décision.

« Alors qui êtes-vous ? » Voulu savoir la Hermione en question.

« Je suis quelqu'un que tu connais et que tu n'aimes pas. Mais ce n'est pas sous cette apparence que tu me connais. » Lâcha le jeune homme en appréhendant la réaction de sa voisine de chambre.

« Ah oui et sous quelle apparence je vous connais ? » Demanda t-elle visiblement inquiète.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal, j'ai changé. Je veux bien te montrer qui je suis mais essaye de ne pas me juger. Je voudrais essayé de te convaincre alors si après tu as des questions j'y répondrais. D'accord ? » Expliqua t-il.

« Euh oui je pense. » Répondit t-elle complètement perdue cette fois.

Drago se releva, puisqu'il était toujours à genoux auprès d'elle, pointa sa baquette vers lui et murmura le sort Reverso sous l'œil attentif d'une Hermione Granger complètement sous le choc quand elle le reconnu.

« Malfoy ? » Lâcha t-elle de façon aussi interrogative qu'affirmative.

« Gagné ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Drago si tu veux. » Proposa t'il gentiment.

« Pourquoi je ferrais ça ? Et pourquoi tu es gentil avec moi ? » Questionna t-elle la voix pleine de doute, mais aussi de colère contenue.

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai changé. » Argumenta Drago.

« Et moi je suis Merlin en personne » Répondit Hermione.

« Je me doutais bien que tu ne me croirais pas, mais je t'ai dis que tu pouvais me poser des questions, et qui j'y répondrais. » Tanta t-il pour l'intriguer, sachant très bien à quel point elle était curieuse.

« Dans ce cas, ma question est simple. Pourquoi un petit con arrogant dans ton genre aurait-il changé ? » Demanda t-elle, ayant visiblement oublié son cauchemar.

« As-tu lu l'article de la gazette de sorcier de la semaine dernière qui parlait de ma famille ? » Demanda t-il en ignorant l'insulte et après avoir installé la chaise du bureau près du lit et s'être assis à son niveau.

« Oui, j'ai lu que tu avais disparut et que ta mère s'était suicidée. … Condoléances. » Lui dit t'elle après avoir un peu hésité. _« Après tout, il vient quand même de perdre sa mère »._

« Merci. Mais ce n'était pas un suicide mais un meurtre. C'est mon père qui à fait ça. » Ajouta t-il la voix pleine de colère.

« Par Merlin ! Mais pourquoi à t-il fait ça ? Je savais que c'était un monstre mais pas au point de tuer sa propre femme. » Lâcha t-elle choquée.

« Il l'a tuée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je devienne Mangemort. Et j'ai assisté à la scène sans que mon père ne le sache. » Expliqua t'il.

« Et toi, tu veux le devenir ou pas ? » Lui demanda t-elle.

« Non. » Répondit-il franchement.

« Pourquoi ? C'est tout à fait ton style, tu aimes bien faire du mal aux gens. » Déclara t-elle visiblement pas convaincu.

« Il y a une différence entre vanner les gens et les tuer, je te signal. » Argumenta t-il.

« C'est vrai mais avec un père comme le tien, tout le monde pensait que tu choisirais cette carrière. » Avoua la jeune fille en commençant à douter.

« Oui mais j'avais aussi une mère qui savait me montrer le bon côté de la vie. » Confia Drago en ayant une lueur triste dans le regard en repensant à celle qui lui avait donné tant d'amour maternel.

« Si c'est ce que tu penses, alors pourquoi as-tu rejeté Blaise l'année dernière? » Argumenta t-elle justement.

« Tu es amie avec lui ! » S'étonna le jeune blond.

« Pas vraiment, j'ai juste discuté plusieurs fois avec lui. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. » Lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Je suis du même avis que lui mais premièrement, mon père refusait que je lui parle et deuxièmement il à presque fait ami-ami avec Potter et lui je ne peux pas le voir. » Précisa Drago.

« Tu sais que tu parles de mon meilleur ami là. Si tu ne peux pas le voir que fais-tu là, à essayé de me convaincre que tu as changé ? » Lui fit elle remarquer un peu en colère.

« Tu n'est pas Potter. »

« Et alors tu me déteste aussi et je traîne avec lui. »

« Toi c'est pas pareil. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda t-elle étonnée

« Toi je te détestais pour deux raison : un, tu es une sang impur mais j'ai réalisé que tu es bien meilleure que la plupart des sang purs et deux parce qu'à cause de toi j'ai toujours pris des coups de la part de mon père puisque tu es meilleure que moi dans toutes les matières. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que ton père te frappait. » Déclara t-elle d'un ton compatissent.

« Pas avec les mains bien sûr, trop avilissant pour lui, il préfère les Doloris. Et puis ce n'est pas de ta faute, et ça je ne l'ai réalisé qu'il y a deux semaines. » Avoua t-il.

« Et tu veux quoi de moi ? » lui demanda t-elle, curieuse.

« Que tu me pardonnes pour tout ce que je t'ai fais pendant les six dernières années et j'aimerais bien qu'on devienne amis. Alors tu en dis quoi ? » Demanda t-il.

« Je ne sais pas trop si je peux te croire, ça pourrait être encore une de tes idées tordues pour me piéger. Et avec ce qui c'est passé dernièrement, j'ai tendance à me méfier. » Avoua t-elle.

« Comment ça ce qui c'est passé dernièrement ? » L'interrogea t-il.

« Tu n'as pas lu la gazette hier ? Remarques tu n'as pas du faire attention ça concernait des Moldus. »

« Si tu parles de l'attaque des Mangemorts dans le Londres Moldue qu'il t a eut il y à quelques jours, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas lu l'article en entier, je sais juste que c'était sur des enfants, ça m'écœurait tellement que je n'ai pas tout lu. » Avoua t-il.

« Si tu l'avait lu en entier, tu aurais put voir que ça parlait de moi où plutôt de mon frère, il faisait parti des victimes. » Déclara t-elle alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de nouveau de larmes qu'elle ne laissa pas couler.

« Je suis désolé pour ton frère, que c'est t-il passé exactement ? » Voulu t-il savoir.

« Il était en camp de vacances, y'a eu une attaque qui à fait 38 morts dont 5 adultes, sinon tous les autres étaient des enfants entre 8 et 12 ans. » Débita t-elle dégoûtée.

« C'est à cause de ça que tu es ici ? » Questionna t-il encore.

« Oui, enfin en parti, mes parents m'ont accusés de la mort de mon frère. »

« Comment ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Selon eux si, parce que je suis une sorcière. »

N/A : Dans le prochaine : Explication de la mort du frère d'Hermione et sur la réaction des parents


	5. Une triste réaction

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

Chapitre 5 : Une triste réaction

----------------------------------------Flash back deux jours avant-------------------

Hermione était seule chez elle en train de tester des nouvelles potions dans le garage, comme elle l'avait fait presque tout l'été. Ses parents étaient partis en séminaire pour deux jours et son frère était dans un centre de loisir pour la journée. C'était une sorte de camp de vacances qui prend les enfants dans la journée pour faire des activités. Mais c'est à ce moment que là que le vie d'Hermione bascula, à cause d'un coup de téléphone.

_Dring…Dring._

« Allo ? » Répondit automatiquement le jeune fille en prenant le téléphone.

« Madame Granger ? » Demanda une voix grave et masculine.

« Non je suis sa fille, mes parents sont absents jusqu'à après-demain. » Expliqua t-elle comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il y avait un appel pour l'un de ses parents.

« Ah. Y aurait-il un moyen de les joindre ? » Demanda l'homme inconnu.

« Non je ne crois pas, je n'ai pas de numéro mais pourquoi ? C'est urgent ? » S'inquiéta t-elle

« Oui, en effet. Eric Granger est-il votre frère ? » Voulu t-il savoir d'une voix qui ne présagea rien de bon pour la jeune fille.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » Demanda t-elle paniquée.

« Oui, je suis désolé mais votre frère est décédé comme tous les autres membres du camp et leurs accompagnateurs. » Expliqua t-il d'une voix qui se voulue plus douce aux vues des circonstances.

« Oh mon dieu, que … que c'est t'il passé ? » Demanda t-elle en larmes.

« Nous ne savons pas vraiment mais une enquête est en cours. Ils ont tous été retrouvés morts sans aucuns signes extérieurs, ils avaient juste l'air terrorisés, mais je pense que votre frère et les autres n'ont pas soufferts, ils n'étaient pas blessés. » Expliqua t-il en voulant un peu la rassurer malgré les horreurs qu'il venait de lui apprendre.

« Si vous le dites. Que dois-je faire ? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix résolue. La perte d'être chers étant devenu un lot quotidien ses derniers temps.

« Quand vos parents rentrerons dites leurs d'appeler le commissariat, on leurs expliquera la démarche à suivre. » Lui expliqua son interlocuteur.

« Très bien, merci. » Répondit distraitement la jeune fille.

« De rien, et je vous présente mes sincères condoléances mademoiselle. Si vous en avez le besoin, une cellule de soutient psychologique à été mise en place pour les familles. » Précisa t-il.

« Merci mais ça ira, au revoir monsieur. » Répondit t-elle comme un robot en reposant le téléphone.

« Au revoir. »

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, elle se laissa tomber par terre et pleura un long moment avant de se reprendre et d'essayer de trouver un moyen de joindre ses parents. Mais ils n'avaient pas de portable, elle ne connaissait pas le nom de l'hôtel dans lequel ils étaient descendus et elle n'avait pas Internet pour trouver des renseignements sur ce séminaire. Quelle idée aussi de partir sans laisser de numéro pour qu'ils puissent les joindre en cas de problème.

Puis elle se remis à penser à son frère et à ce que le policier lui avait dit. _« Pas de blessures, tous terrorisés, mort inexpliquée… il y avait forcement de la magie la dessous c'est pour cette raison que la police ne trouvait rien. Les Mangemorts, ça ne peut être qu'eux. Ca veut dire que Voldemort reprend ses activités dans le monde Moldue. Je jure que je trouverais qui a fait ça et que je me vengerais » _pense Hermione.

Elle resta dans un état quasi hypnotique jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses parents, se nourrissant à peine, restant devant le télé sans même la voir. C'est ainsi que ses parents la trouvèrent en rentrant.

« Ma chérie, ça ne va pas ? » Lui demanda sa mère, inquiète de la voir dans cet état.

« Oh maman si tu savais, c'est horrible. » Sanglota t-elle en se réfugiant dans les bras de sa mère.

« Que se passe t-il ma chérie ? » Insista t-elle de plus en plus inquiète

« Eric … mort » Furent les seuls mots que la jeune fille arriva à prononcer.

« QUOI ? » Hurla sa mère au bord de l'hystérie.

Elle leur expliqua alors la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le policier au téléphone. Monologue entrecoupé de ses sanglots et de ceux de sa mère, son père lui paraissait choqué et ne disait rien. Quand elle eut finit d'expliquer la mort de son frère ainsi que ses soupçons sur les conditions de cette attaque, sa mère parut mettre de temps avant de tout assimilé. Quand elle se décida enfin à réagir, ce ne fut pas du tout le réaction à laquelle Hermione se serait attendu. La jeune fille se fit alors repousser assez violemment des bras de sa mère. Et celle-ci la regardait maintenant avec colère et mépris.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute. » Lui reprocha sa mère d'un ton qu'elle n'avait jamais employé avec elle.

« Mais … » Tanta Hermione en vain.

« Tais toi, c'est toi et ta magie la cause de tout ça. On aurait jamais dut te garder, pourtant on savait que tu n'était pas normale dès le début. Je ne veux plus te voir, prends tes affaires et retourne dans ton monde, d'où tu n'aurais jamais du partir. C'est à cause de toi si j'ai perdu mon fils. Part d'ici et ne reviens jamais. » Lui hurla sa mère en plein visage.

« Mais …maman » Essaya encore la jeune fille ne comprenant pas vraiment la réaction de sa mère.

« Je ne suis plus ta mère. »

« Papa dit quelque chose ! » Sanglota t-elle

« …… » Il ne répondit rien et avait l'air de la regarder sans vraiment la voir.

« Prend tes affaires et part, je ne veux plus rien voir de magique dans cette maison et toi encore moins. » Acheva sa mère en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, dont Hermione ne la vit jamais ressortir.

Complètement anéantie et perdue, Hermione remonta dans sa chambre, pris son chat et toutes ses affaires avant de descendre ensuite dans le garage afin de prendre le reste de ses objets magiques, et elle sortie ne sachant pas trop où aller. Elle pris donc le bus, habillée en Moldue, sa valise réduite dans sa poche, et se rendit à Londres avec l'intention de passer la nuit dans son monde comme sa mère lui avait si bien fait remarquer. Elle arriva donc au Chaudron Baveur en fin d'après midi, pris une chambre et s'écroula sur le lit après avoir défait sa valise.

------------------------------------------ Fin du Flash Back ------------------------------------------------

« Voilà, tu sais tout. » Acheva Hermione.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? » Lui demanda t-il d'une voix douce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu avant ce jour.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas prête à affronter Ron et Harry. Je pense que je vais rester là un moment et après je verrais. » Expliqua t-elle.

« Tu sais ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester seule et de ruminer tout ça. »

« Je sais mais pour le moment c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin. » Déclara t-elle sans grandes convictions.

« Comme tu veux, en tout cas si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. On est un peu dans le même bateau tout les deux. On a perdu un être cher et on est rejeté par le reste de notre famille. »

« C'est vrai mais je ne sais toujours pas si je peux te faire confiance. » Poursuivit t-elle en revenant sur le sujet initial.

« T'es vraiment pas facile à convaincre, toi. » Déclara t-il avec un peu sourire.

« Je sais …. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai mal à la tête il faut que je prenne un cachet. Du jus de citrouille ça te vas ? » Lui demanda t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Oui, je veux bien. » Répondit t-il, un peu surprit par se changement d'attitude.

Hermione chercha donc quelque chose pour son mal de tête, puis revint dans la chambre. Elle fit apparaître une carafe ainsi que deux verres dans lesquels elle versa le jus. Puis sans que Drago ne la voit, elle lâcha le comprimé qu'elle tenait dans la main dans un des verres qu'elle donna au jeune homme.

« Tiens. »

« Merci »

« Il est déjà 11h du soir ça ne te dérange pas de discuter encore un peu, je n'arriverai pas à dormir de toute façon. » Poursuivit t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui sur son lit.

« Pas de problème, je n'ai pas trop sommeil non plus. » Lui répondit t-il avant d'avaler son verre d'un seule traite.

Ne sachant trop quoi dire, elle le regarda un peu en attendant que la potion face effet. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé mignon, mais le voir là, seul avec elle dans sa chambre en pleine nuit la faisait le regarder encore plus attentivement. Il avait les cheveux plus court qu'avant, légèrement en bataille et surtout il ne portait plus de gel ce qui fait que quelque mèches lui retombaient sur le visage, il était vraiment sexy comme ça et ses cheveux paraissaient vraiment soyeux. Ce qu'elle avait toujours aimé chez lui, c'était ses yeux, ils étaient bleus très clairs mais elle avait déjà remarqué que lorsqu'il était en colère, ils passaient au gris. Il était vêtu d'un bas de pyjama en soie noir et d'un t-shirt blanc plutôt moulant qui laissait apparaître les muscles de son torse bien dessiné. Elle pouvait deviner ses pectoraux ainsi que ses tablettes de chocolat dues au Quidditch, et même si Harry et Ron pratiquaient aussi ce sport, ils étaient beaucoup moins bien bâti, surtout Ron.

Pendant qu'Hermione le passait en revu, il ne put s'empêcher de faire de même, elle avait changé ses dernières années et elle devenait de plus en plus jolie. Mais aujourd'hui la différence était surtout dans ses cheveux, ils étaient désormais lisses et paraissaient plus longs, ils lui descendaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu du dos. Sa façon de s'habiller était vraiment différente de Pouldard, là bas il l'avait toujours vu avec sa robe de sorcière mais là elle portait un jean taille basse légèrement évasé en bas et qui montrait des belles fesses bien fermes. Avec, elle portait un petit débardeur rouge qui laissait apparaître son ventre plat. Ce qu'elle portait était vraiment simple mais il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. C'était justement ce qui faisait son charme, simple et naturelle.

Leur échange de regard n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute et Drago se sentit soudainement bizarre, sa tête était complètement embrumée et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Je me sens bizarre. » Lui dit-il d'une voix pâteuse qui la sortit de sa rêverie.

« C'est normale, mais je vais pouvoir commencer à te poser mes questions. » Répondit t-elle en se redressant sur le lit.

« …… » Drago ne répondit rien, attendant visiblement les questions. La potion faisait effet et elle pouvait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait en étant sûr qu'il dirait la vérité.

« As-tu étais honnête avec moi dans tout ce que tu m'a raconté ? » Commença t-elle.

« Oui. » Répondit t-il tel un automate.

« As-tu l'intention de devenir Mangemort ? »

« Non »

« Veux-tu rejoindre le camp de Dumbledore contre Voldemort ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore »

« Veux-tu vraiment devenir ami avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Et avec Harry et Ron. »

« Potter peut être mais pas Weasley. »

« Pourquoi pas Ron ? »

« Parce lui est vraiment trop con car il t…… » Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car la potion ne faisait visiblement plus effet.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda t-elle maintenant plus confiante puisqu'il avait réussit le test du Verisératum. Mais elle était aussi déçu par la durée de l'effet, il faudrait qu'elle y remédie.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive j'ai horriblement mal au crâne et j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. » L'informa t-il d'une voix vaseuse.

« Attend deux secondes, je vais arranger ça. » Lui dit elle avant de retourner à la salle de bain et de revenir avec un comprimé blanc qu'elle lui tendit.

« Avale ça ! » Ordonna doucement.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda t-il méfiant.

« Fait moi confiance, c'est tout. » Déclara t-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait pas place au refus.

Il avala le comprimé qu'Hermione lui avait donné et remarqua qu'elle avait l'air d'attendre que quelque chose se produise

« Je suis vraiment désolée mais il fallait que je sache si je pouvais te faire confiance. » Lâcha t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« De quoi es-tu désolé ? » Demanda t-il un peu soupçonneux.

« Tu vas comprendre, la potion devrait bientôt faire effet. »

« Quelle potion, c'est un truc moldue que tu m'a fait prendre. »

« Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard. »

C'est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire, les questions d'Hermione, ses réponses complètement franches mais surtout la réponse à la dernière question qu'il n'avait pas put dire en entière.

_« Je viens enfin de comprendre pourquoi, je déteste la belette encore plus depuis l'année dernière, inconsciemment, c'était pour avoir fait souffrir Hermione en la larguant comme il l'a fait. Mais pourquoi ? Ca voudrais dire que j'ai des sentiments pour elle que je ne me suis jamais avouer ? Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a qu'avec elle que j'ai envie de devenir ami…. »_

Mais il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une Hermione qu'il le regardait fixement, attendant sa réaction.

« Drago, ça va ? » Lui demanda t-elle en utilisant son prénom avec un naturel étonnant.

« Oui, je crois. Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom, ça veut dire que tu me crois. » S'enquit t-il, la voix chargée d'un petit espoir.

« Oui, mais tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir utilisé du Verisératum pour vérifier que tu étais honnête ? »

« Non, à ta place j'aurais sûrement eu de mal à me croire. Mais tu aurais pu me demander, je l'aurais pris pour te prouver ma bonne fois »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu ais une chance de déjouer la potion. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il en existe. Mais comment ça se fait que tu possèdes du Verisératum et pourquoi je me souviens de ton interrogatoire, normalement cette potion laisse un trou noir et un horrible mal de tête, et là j'ai plus rien. » Répondit il

« Je possèdes du Verisératum car j'en ai fait moi-même pendant les vacances et si tu te souviens de tout c'est parce que j'ai trouvé une potion qui annule les effets secondaires du Verisératum. » Répondit t-elle en s'installant plus confortablement sur son lit.

« Mais tu as fait ça quand ? Et pourquoi tu parles de potion alors que m'a donné un petit truc blanc ? Et comment m'as-tu fait prendre le Verisératum ? Normalement ça à un goût horrible. » L'interrogea t-il.

« Tu n'en finis jamais avec les questions ? » Lui demanda t'elle amusé par sa réaction mais aussi soulagée qu'il ne lui en tienne pas rigueur.

« Si, mais là je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes mais j'aimerais bien que tu répondes. » Insista t-il.

« Bon, les potions, je les ai faites pendant les vacances. J'ai trouvé que ça pour m'occuper et puis je me suis dit qu'avec les trucs bizarres qui nous arrivaient toujours avec Harry et Ron, ça pourrait toujours servir. Et sinon j'ai inventé un enchantement qui permet de transformer une potion en pilule, c'est plus facile à transporter. Et pour le goût, c'est aussi le sort de métamorphose qui permet de le supprimer. » Expliqua t-elle, visiblement fière d'elle.

« Wow tu as de drôles de passe temps toi pendant tes vacances. Et tu en as fait d'autres des potions comme ça ? » Demanda t-il impressionné et en s'installant lui aussi sur le lit.

Il était déjà une heure du matin quand elle commença à lui expliquer toutes les potions qu'elle avait reproduite. Essentiellement celles qu'ils avaient étudié au cours de leurs sixième année. Elle possédait donc du Verisératum, du Polynectar, de la potion de soins, de la potion de renouvellement de sang, du pousse-os, de la potion de force et encore bien d'autres qui pourraient être utiles en cas de combat ou de problèmes comme le trio d'or avait l'habitude d'en avoir. Elle avait aussi finit de préparer la lotion pour lisser ses cheveux, sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis déjà longtemps. Elle lui expliqua aussi qu'elle transportait le tout sous forme de pilules dans des boites soigneusement étiquetées qu'elle stockait dans une petite valise. Mais pour toujours les avoir à porté de main, elle avait métamorphosé la valise en pendentif en forme de goutte d'eau, qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. Drago était vraiment impressionné, c'était vraiment la meilleur élève de Poudlard. Sans s'en rendre compte ils finirent par s'endormir, allongés tous les deux en travers du lit d'Hermione.

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre : développement de l'amitié entre Hermione et Drago


	6. La vie continue

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

Chapitre 6 : La vie continue

Drago se réveilla le premier le lendemain matin et en profita pour observer Hermione pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle avait l'air paisible et elle lui paraissait encore plus belle comme ça.

_« Pourquoi j'ai jamais compris que cette fille me plaisait ? Elle a tout pour elle, belle, intelligente, farouche, naturelle, courageuse, fidèle en vers ses amis et quel caractère ? Elle est la seule fille à ne pas être tombée à mes pieds et surtout à avoir le courage de me tenir tête. » _Pensa t-il.

Mais elle commençait déjà a se réveiller, il détourna donc un peu le regard afin qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de son trouble.

Elle fut un peu surprise par la situation mais se rappela bien vite de la soirée de la veille. Après tout, elle lui avait pardonné et même si le fait de se réveiller à côté de Drago Malfoy était étrange, il n'y avait aucun mal. Ils s'étaient endormis innocemment sur le même lit, rien de plus. Rassurée, elle commença à s'étirer comme un chat sous le regard attentif de Drago.

« Bonjour. » Lui dit-il amusé de la voir finalement alaise avec lui.

« 'jour. » Répondit-elle encore un peu endormie.

« Je vais te laisser, il est déjà 11h et il faut que je me prépare si je ne veux pas arriver en retard au boulot. » Expliqua t-il en se levant.

« Tu travails ? » Demanda t-elle étonnée.

« Oui au magasin de Quidditch, ça occupe mes après-midi. »

« Ah ! » Répondit-elle, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire par rapport à ce qui c'était passé la veille.

Etaient-ils amis ? Devait-elle dire quelque chose ? Mais Drago sembla comprendre ce qui la tracassait et pris les devants en lui proposant de se retrouver dans une heure pour aller manger ensemble avant qu'il ne parte travailler. Elle accepta volontiers, pensant que ça lui permettrait de répondre aux questions qu'elle se posait.

Drago retourna donc dans sa chambre où il prit une bonne douche en repensant à la soirée de la veille. Il était heureux car une des personnes qu'il avait fait le plus souffrir par le passé, semblait lui accorder sa confiance. Ça lui avait fait du bien de lui parler, encore plus que lorsqu'il avait écrit ses malheurs dans son journal. Il constata avec plaisir que ce n'était pas si difficile que ça d'être honnête avec les gens, ou en tout cas avec elle. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle mais il ne voulait pas non plus la mettre en danger. Car elle était maintenant au courant de son secret mais il se dit que personne ne penserait jamais qu'elle était la seule à savoir où il se trouvait. Après avoir pris sa douche, il s'habilla rapidement et enfila sa robe de sorcier par dessus. Puis avant de sortir, il se transforma comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'il sortait.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'en face, Hermione aussi avait prit une douche et se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre pour aller manger avec Drago. Elle avait déjà passé plusieurs tenues en revu mais ne paraissait jamais satisfaite_. « Mais pourquoi je me prend la tête comme ça, c'est pas comme si on avait en rencard non plus »_ pensa t-elle. Elle se décida enfin pour une tenue plutôt légère vu le temps qu'il faisait dehors et enfila un débardeur blanc avec une jupe verte foncée. Elle se maquilla légèrement, se coiffa en laissant ses cheveux lâchés et mit un peu de parfum à la mûre. Une fois prête, elle sortit attendre Drago devant la porte de sa chambre mais à la place de celui-ci, elle découvrit le jeune homme brun qu'elle avait vu la veille dans sa chambre.

« Quand j'ai cette apparence, il faut absolument que tu m'appèles Tom, car si quelqu'un apprend qui je suis, je serais en danger, et toi peut-être aussi. Tu comprends ? » Lui demanda t-il inquiet, autant pour lui que pour elle.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas je ferais attention, Tom. » Répondit t-elle en souriant.

« Merci. »

« En effet, tu as vraiment changer »

« On descend manger ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu penses quoi maintenant que tu sais tout ? Tu acceptes que l'on soit amis ou pas ? » Lui demanda t-il, appréhendant un peu la réponse.

« Je te crois et je veux bien qu'on soit amis même si je continue un peu à me méfier. Tu comprends que j'ai du mal à oublier 6 ans d'injures et de mépris. » Lui expliqua t-elle.

« Bien sûr. Tu sais que tu fais très Serpentard habillée comme ça ? »

« ….. » Elle répondit par un simple sourire après avoir regardé sa tenue.

C'est donc sur les bases d'une amitié naissante qu'ils descendirent manger dans la salle à manger du Chaudron Baveur. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien mais ce qui surpris le plus Hermione fut les questions que posa Drago sur le monde Moldue. Il lui avoua même que depuis son arrivée ici, il aurait aimé si rendre mais qu'il n'avait pas osé. Elle lui promis donc de lui servir de guide dès le week-end suivant. Ca promettait d'être amusant pour elle de voir ses réactions face aux inventions Moldues. L'heure d'aller au travail pour Drago arriva bien trop vite selon les deux amis, mais Hermione décida de l'accompagner jusqu'au magasin puisqu'elle voulait profiter de son après midi pour acheter ses fournitures. Ce qui permis de lui changer les idées.

Quand Drago sortit de magasin ce soir là, il était plus heureux que d'habitude car il savait qu'il allait désormais moins s'ennuyer puisque qu'Hermione était là. N'osant pas aller la déranger tout de suite afin de ne pas paraître trop pot de colle non plus, il se rendit dans sa chambre, s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit son journal.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Extrait du journal °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Mardi 16 août_

_Hier, j'ai fait une rencontre des plus surprenante mais aussi des plus agréable. En effet Hermione Granger est dans la chambre en face de la mienne. Elle vient juste de perdre son petit frère et ses parents l'on mise dehors en disant que s'était de sa faute. Enfin bref, le principale c'est qu'elle soit là. Et oui c'est ben moi Drago Malfoy qui dit ça ! Je lui ai avoué qui je suis et elle semble vouloir me laisser une chance de devenir son ami. Mais avant de m'accorder sa confiance, elle m'a fait avaler du Verisératum et c'est là que j'ai faillit avouer quelque chose que je ne m'étais jamais avoué à moi même. Et oui j'ai enfin compris que je l'aimais elle depuis pas mal de temps mais je ne sais pas combien exactement. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ça expliquerais pourquoi lors de la Coupe de Monde de Quidditch j'ai eu peur pour elle et que je l'ai mise en garde contre les Mangemorts. Et ça explique aussi pourquoi j'ai été incapable de faire le moindre geste lorsqu'elle m'a frappé en troisième année._

_Mais maintenant que j'ai compris ça, je ne pense pas que ça change grand chose. Jamais elle ne pourrais m'aimer, elle à déjà eu du mal à m'accorder son amitié alors c'est pas la peine d'espérer plus ! C'est déjà beaucoup après ce que je lui ai fait. En tout cas je sais que je ne ferais rien pour essayer de l'avoir car je ne veux pas perdre ce qu'elle m'a déjà donné._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Fin du journal °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quand il eut finit d'écrire et de réfléchir sur Hermione, il était déjà 20h et Drago sortit pour demander à Hermione si elle avait déjà mangé, et comme ce n'était pas le cas ils descendirent ensemble. En fait si Hermione n'avait pas encore mangé, c'est parce qu'elle hésitait à aller le chercher donc elle avait attendu pour voir s'il allait venir la voir. Ils mangèrent donc et discutèrent encore de tout et de rien, se racontant leurs enfances, triste pour Drago et joyeuse pour Hermione. Celle-ci se sentait de plus en plus alaise avec lui et arrivait même à oublier ses malheurs quand il était présent. Avant de retourner dans leurs chambres à plus de 22h, ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver pour les repas afin de se tenir compagnie mutuellement.

Quand Hermione entra dans sa chambre, elle décida d'écrire une lettre à Ron et à Harry qui devaient être tout les deux au Terrier puisque Harry devait y arriver la veille pour finir les vacances chez Ron. Elle aussi aurait dût y aller mais elle n'en avait plus vraiment envie. Là bas tout le monde allait la prendre en pitié et elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle se mit donc à écrire une lettre où elle mentie légèrement afin de ne pas les blesser.

_Salut les garçons, _

_J'espères que vous vous amusez bien tous les deux mais je voulais vous dire que je ne pourrais pas venir au Terrier cette année. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais mon frère est mort il y à quelques jours et je vais rester auprès de mes parents qui sont vraiment bouleversés. Moi aussi bien sûr mais j'ai eu plus de temps pour m'y faire. Si vous voulez un peu plus de détails, lisez la Gazette de samedi car c'est un coup de Voldemort. Je vous expliquerais plus en détail quand on se verra mais en attendant ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour moi, je suis bien entourée ici. Prévenez-moi quand vous vous rendrez au Chemin de Traverse, je m'arrangerais pour vous y retrouver._

_Je vous embrasse fort. Amitié _

_Hermione_.

Après avoir relue sa lettre, elle la plia, la cacheta et se dit qu'elle l'enverrait le lendemain avec un hibou de la poste sorcière du Chemin de Traverse. Elle aurait pût emprunter celui de Drago mais vu qu'il possédait un hibou grand duc facilement reconnaissable, elle se dit qu'Harry et Ron auraient la puce à l'oreille. Elle alla ensuite se coucher mais eut de mal à s'endormir en repensant aux évènements des derniers jours. Elle ne dormait que depuis quelques heures quand elle se fit réveiller, comme la veille, par Drago. Elle venait encore de faire un horrible cauchemar où elle voyait son frère se faire tuer et torturé par Voldemort lui-même. Puis elle avait vu ses parents la mettre dehors lui reprochant la mort de tous ces enfants.

« Je t'ai encore entendu crier, tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta t-il.

« Oui mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à me rendormir, merci de m'avoir réveillé. » Répondit elle une fois calmée et après avoir essuyé les larmes qui avait coulé pendant son sommeil.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? » Demanda t-il timidement.

« … Je veux bien, merci. » Répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix, encore entrecoupée de sanglots.

« Pas de problème. » Lui dit il en allant chercher la chaise du bureau comme la veille n'osant pas dormir avec elle.

Pourtant ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire le timide mais avec elle c'était différent, il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Mais quand Hermione compris son geste, elle l'arrêta et lui dit de venir avec elle, disant que le lit était assez pour deux et qu'ils avait déjà dormit ensemble la veille. Il acquiesça et s'allongea à côté d'elle en évitant de la toucher, car il avait peur d'une réaction physique non contrôlée. Elle l'attirait énormément quand il la voyait comme ça, la veille si elle était encore habillée quand il l'avait réveillé, ce n'était pas le cas ce soir car là, elle ne portait qu'une nuisette en soie rouge, très sexy.

Rassurée par la présence du Serpentard, elle réussit finalement à se rendormir assez facilement, mais pour lui ce fut un peu plus difficile. Elle dormait déjà depuis environ une heure quand elle recommença à s'agiter, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire Drago lui pris dans ses bras et la rapprocha de lui en lui parlant doucement, ce qui sembla la calmer. Elle était maintenant blottie contre lui et il ressentit des petits papillons dans son estomac de la sentir si proche. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit mais ce qu'il ne n'avais pas vu c'est qu'Hermione s'était brièvement réveillée quand il l'avait réconfortée et qu'elle aussi s'était rendormie avec un petit sourire.

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre : suite et fin des vacances


	7. Complications

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

Chapitre 7 : Complications

On était maintenant au soir du dernier jour des vacances, et nos deux nouveaux amis étaient dans la chambre de la Griffondor en train de discuter comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire. Ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés pendant les quinze derniers jours. Drago avait dormit avec elle pendant la première semaine puis voyant qu'elle ne faisait plus de cauchemar, il avait passé les nuits de la semaine suivante à dormir dans sa chambre. Il aurait bien aimé continuer comme ça mais ça aurai paru bizarre donc chaque soir, il s'endormait seul, déçu de ne pas l'avoir auprès de lui.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'Hermione pensait la même chose mais elle n'osait pas lui dire de rester avec elle. La première nuit qu'elle avait passée seule dans son lit, elle s'était rendu compte que la présence du jeune homme lui manquait, elle avait appris à lui faire confiance pendant les deux dernières semaines et elle le considérait maintenant comme un véritable ami. Ce n'était pas la même amitié qu'avec Harry ou Ron, elle ne savait pas en quoi c'était différant mais ça l'était. En fait, elle ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, mais ne voulant pas gâcher leur amitié, elle laissait la situation évoluer d'elle-même.

Elle avait revu une fois Harry et Ron au Chemin de Traverse car ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous le jour où les garçons devaient venir acheter leurs affaires scolaires avec le reste de la famille Weasley. Ils avaient discuté de la mort d'Eric mais Hermione ne leur parla pas de Drago, ni de Tom ainsi que de la décision de ses parents qui avait entraîné le fait qu'elle vivait depuis quinze jours au Chaudron Baveur. Elle s'était promis de leurs dire mais pas tout de suite, elle n'était pas prête car ça impliquait leur parler du changement de Drago et elle ne voulait trahir la confiance qu'il avait en elle. La jeune fille savait que si elle était restée aussi longtemps au Chauron Baveur, c'était pour être avec lui. Elle voulait aussi que les deux Griffondors se rendent compte par eux-même de la prise de conscience du Serpentard.

Comme Hermione le lui avait promis, elle l'avait emmené dans le monde Moldue et avait commencé par lui apprendre à utiliser l'argent Moldue puis lui avait fait une visite touristique des plus étrange. La première question qu'il avait posée concernait les grosses boites métalliques multicolores avec des gens dedans, comme il les avait appelées. Le voyant donc passionné par les voitures, elle lui avait fait prendre un taxi, en expliquant au chauffeur soupçonneux, de part les questions qu'il posait, que Drago était amnésique et qu'il fallait qu'il réapprenne tout de la vie de tous les jours. Le mensonge avait semblé convaincre le chauffeur qui avait arrêté ses regards intrigués. Elle avait ensuite continué par un petit tour en métro, qu'il avait comparé à un énorme basilic métallique et qui l'avait un peu effrayé même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Elle l'avait ensuite emmené à l'aéroport où il avait assisté, ahurit, au décollage d'un avion. Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'il permettait de transporter un grand nombre de personnes d'un endroit à un autre. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que cet objet puisse contenir autant de personne et parcourir tant de distance. Mais quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand elle lui expliqua que les Moldues avaient marché sur la Lune !

Ils avaient ensuite passé plusieurs heures dans un hypermarché où il avait halluciné devant le nombre impressionnant de chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle avait pensé que c'était le meilleur endroit pour lui montrer des objets de la vie quotidienne des Moldues, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire visiter de maison. Elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'était une télé, un ordinateur, une console de jeux, une machine à laver, un frigo, un lecteur CD… Tant de choses inconnues pour lui. Ensuite, elle lui avait fait faire une visite touristique plus basique en lui montrant les monuments et les musés de Londres. Ils avaient passé le samedi au ciné après avec mangé au McDo où le principe l'avait surpris. Ils y avaient passé un week-end entier en rentrant à l'hôtel uniquement pour dormir. Drago avait adoré cette visite, et son point de vue sur les Moldues avait vraiment changé car il avait découvert que la vie sans magie n'avait pas l'air si mal que ça.

Pendant toutes ses explications, Hermione avait souvent piqué des fous rire devant l'œil incrédule de Drago qui finissait souvent par la suivre et se moquer de lui-même. En effet, il posait souvent des questions sur l'utilité de telle ou telle chose, mais comme il ne faisait pas attention de savoir s'ils étaient seuls ou pas, les gens jetaient des regards surpris en leur direction. Le plus drôle pour Hermione avait été de voir le regard surpris d'un homme pendant que Drago, ou Tom, demandait des explications sur un gros truc rouge vitré, qui s'avérait être une cabine téléphonique. C'est donc amusé par la réaction des gens que Drago avait continué ses questions à voix haute sur les bornes à incendie, les distributeurs de journaux, les parcmètres, les poussettes…

Il lui avait fait promettre d'y retourner avant la fin des vacances et c'est donc ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Ils s'étaient surtout baladés dans les rues puisque étant dimanche, tous les magasins étaient fermés.

Après avoir longuement discuté de leur journée, Drago partit se coucher en faisant la bise à Hermione comme il le faisait maintenant tous les soirs. Elle avait était un peu surprise la première fois mais n'avais rien dit.

Ils n'avaient jamais parler de Poudlard ensemble car ils ne savaient pas comment ça allait se passer là-bas. Drago lui avait quand même expliqué qu'il ne redeviendrait pas comme avant mais qu'il devait parlé avec Dumbledore pour savoir exactement ce qu'il pouvait se permettre au sein de l'école. Elle avait été un peu nerveuse en pensant qu'ils ne se parleraient peut être plus mais il lui avait promis le contraire et elle le croyait.

Alors qu'elle allait se préparer à aller se coucher, elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir et tendit l'oreille afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit :

« STUPEFIX. »

Anxieuse pour Drago, elle s'empara de sa baguette et entrouvrit la porte. Dans le couloir, elle put voir Drago figé, allongé par terre, elle voulut se retourner mais se retrouva elle aussi Stupefixée. Quand Drago était sortit de sa chambre, il avait son apparence normale comme à chaque fois qu'il passait d'une chambre à l'autre. Vu que seulement un mètre séparait les deux chambres, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il devait prudent à ce moment là. Quelle grave erreur !

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre : Vous découvrirez qui les a enlever et pourquoi


	8. Enlèvement

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

Chapitre 8 : Enlèvement

Quand Drago se réveilla, il reconnut tout de suite l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, c'était le Manoir Malfoy et plus précisément les cachots. Son père avait du envoyer du monde le chercher et il se retrouvait maintenant enchaîné au mur. Devant lui se tenait Avery, un Mangemort et ami de son père, qui se détourna de lui pour se diriger vers le mur d'en face, il entendit Avery prononcer Enervatum et ça là qu'il compris qu'il n'était pas le seul prisonnier.

Quand le bourreau s'écarta de son champ de vision et qu'il put voir l'autre victime, le cœur de Drago fit un bond car la personne en face de lui était Hermione. Elle parut un peu perdue au début puis Drago fut surpris de voir son incompréhension se changer en colère et non en peur comme il l'avait pensé. Elle cracha alors sur Avery, le regard remplit de haine mais avant qu'elle ait put dire quelque chose il la gifla de toutes ses forces ce qui la fit saigner de la lèvre.

« Ne refait jamais ça, espèce de garce impure. » Vociféra t-il, puis il repris en se tournant vers Drago. « Quant à toi, ton père viendra te voir demain car il est absent ce soir mais je pense qu'il sera très heureux de te voir. » Déclara t-il d'un ton ironique en insistant sur le mot heureux.

« Ca ne fait aucun doute mais pourquoi l'avoir enlevée elle ? Et comment m'avait vous retrouvé ? » En désignant Hermione du menton.

« J'ai aperçu ton hibou pendant qu'il chassait et j'ai attendu qu'il me mène jusqu'à toi. Vraiment stupide de ta part de l'avoir emmené, un hibou comme le tien ne passe pas inaperçu. » Il le regarda avec un sourire moqueur puis repris. « Quant à elle, elle est sortit de sa chambre au mauvais moment, donc je l'ai figé, pensant la laisser là mais quand je l'ai reconnu en temps que meilleure amie de Potter, je me suis dis que le maître pourrait avoir besoin d'elle et que l'occasion était trop belle. Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser, passer une bonne nuit les enfants. » Ajouta t-il d'un ton méprisant.

Une fois leur agresseur sorti de la pièce, Drago reporta son attention sur la jeune fille en face de lui qui n'avait encore rien dit, ce qui l'inquiétait.

« Mia, tu vas bien ? »

Il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi car il trouvait Hermione un peu trop long et il lui avait cherché un surnom différent de ceux que Potter et la belette utilisaient. Quand il avait pensé à Mia il lui avait demandait si elle aimait et elle avait répondu oui, donc il l'appelait toujours de cette façon depuis ce jour. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait pensé à ce surnom en particulier mais il trouvait que ça lui allait bien.

« Oui ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. » Répondit-elle, mais elle avait l'air complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est de ma faute si tu es ici, si j'avais été un peu plus prudent on n'en serait pas là. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais on devrait dormir un peu, la journée de demain va sûrement être longue. » Lui expliqua t-elle

« Tu as sûrement raison. » Avoua t-il déjà anxieux en pensant à la future rencontre avec son paternel.

Il avait peur de ce que son père allait bien pouvoir lui faire mais il avait surtout peur pour elle, de ce que son père pourrait lui faire.

« Bonne nuit Dray. » Reprit-elle en s'asseyant le dos contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et les bras passés autour afin de garder la plus de chaleur possible. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit Mia. » Répondit-il en prenant la même position.

Il ferma aussi les yeux mais continua à réfléchir, il trouvait la réaction d'Hermione étrange car elle était vraiment calme. Puis se rappelant qu'elle avait déjà vécu plusieurs situations assez critiques en compagnie du reste de Trio D'or, il se dit qu'elle savait mieux gérer son stresse qu'il ne le pensait. Puis il s'endormit en pensant que cette fille le surprendrait toujours.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'Hermione ne dormait pas et qu'elle le surveillait du coin de l'œil. En effet, elle avait un plan mais elle ne voulait pas lui en parler, car elle aurait passé trop de temps à lui expliquer. Elle avait besoin de se reposer afin de ressembler son énergie. Elle décida donc de s'accorder deux heures de sommeil et régla sa montre afin que celle-ci sonne au alentour de trois heures du matin.

Quand sa montre sonna deux heures plus tard, elle fut la seule à l'entendre car elle avait posé sa tête dessus afin d'étouffer le bruit et de ne pas le réveiller. Une fois bien réveillée, elle se concentra et se métamorphosa en une magnifique panthère noire aux yeux caramels.

Elle était un Animagus depuis l'année dernière, tout comme Harry et Ron, ils avaient travaillé dur pour y arriver mais avait finit par réussir au courant du mois de mai. Elle avait était la première à y parvenir, puis Harry s'était transformé en Cerf comme son père. Ron avait eu un peu plus de mal mais avait finit par se transformé en renard roux, ce qui l'avait un peu vexé. S'ils avaient put réussir, c'était grâce à Sirius qui leur avait expliqué comment faire puisqu'il y était parvenu quand il était à Poudlard, tout comme les autres maraudeurs.

Après la disparition de Sirius au Département des Mystères à la fin de leurs cinquièmes années, Dumbledore avait trouvé un moyen de le sortir du voile, car il savait qu'il y avait une chance de le ramener puisque Sirius n'était pas mort quand il était tombé. Bellatrix Lestrange l'avait seulement stupefixé. Il n'avait rien dit à Harry au début afin de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Mais quand le Trio d'or était revenu pour leur sixième année, Dumbledore les avait pris à part avant la répartition des premières années et leur avait présenté leur nouveau professeur de DCFM qui n'était autre que Sirius. Fou de joie, Harry avait sauté dans les bras de son parrain et appris que celui-ci avait également été innocenté par le ministère.

Sortant de ses souvenirs, Hermione transformée en panthère se libéra facilement de ses chaînes puisqu'elle n'avait plus de main pour les retenir mais des pattes fines. Mais il fallait encore qu'elle s'occupe de celles de Drago. Elle repris sa forme humaine et s'approcha de lui. Elle le réveilla en doucement afin qu'il ne panique pas.

« Dray, réveille-toi. »

« Que fait-tu dans ma chambre, tu as fait un cauchemar ? » Lui demanda t-il complètement endormi.

« J'aurais préféré mais nous sommes dans les cachots du Manoir de ton père. » Répondit-elle amusée par son air perdu au réveil.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, mais comment t'es-tu libérée de tes chaînes ? » L'interrogea t-il en relevant brusquement la tête.

« Je suis un Animagus non déclaré mais pas le temps de discuter il faut que je m'occupe de tes chaînes. »

« Et tu compte faire ça comment sans baguette magique ? »

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas et posa ses deux mains autour d'une des menottes et commença à se concentrer aussi fort qu'elle le put. Drago la regardait impressionné, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais une aura rouge vif et chaude se dégageait autour d'elle. Au bout d'un moment il sentit le métal autour de son poigné qui commençait à chauffer, et c'est là qu'il compris qu'elle maîtrisait l'élément du feu. Il se dit que c'était impossible puisque le contrôle des éléments ne pouvait être accessible que par certains sorciers de niveau supérieur tel que Dumbledore ou Voldemort et encore il était persuadé que ce n'était pas le cas. Soudain la menotte s'ouvrit et tomba par terre, elle avait fait fondre le mécanisme de fermeture sans même le brûler. Elle s'activait déjà sur la deuxième et il finit par être libre, la regardant émerveillé. Elle lui répondit par un sourire timide, puis repris la parole.

« Bon maintenant que nous n'avons plus nos chaînes, il faut sortir de la pièce et pour ça j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Et je dois faire quoi, j'ai pas autant de ressources que toi ! »

« Je veux que tu arraches les barreaux de la lucarne au-dessus de nous. » Répondit-elle simplement.

« Mais bien sûr et tu veux que je fasse ça comment, je ne suis même pas assez grand pour l'atteindre et j'aurais jamais assez de force. Ton plan échoue ma belle. »

« Pas du tout. Tu vas monter sur la table de la cellule que l'on va placer sous la lucarne et je vais te donner une potion de force, bien sûr. » Répondit-elle en souriant contente de lui avoir gentiment cloué le bec.

« Ta fameuse mallette à potion, mais je te signale que tu ne peux pas lui faire reprendre sa forme originale sans baguette. »

Cette fois-ci encore elle ne répondit pas à la question et se contenta de lui prouver le contraire. Elle enleva la chaîne de son cou, pris le pendentif dans la main, ferma les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, la mallette se trouvait à la place de la goutte d'eau. Elle lui adressa un sourire victorieux, ouvrir la valise et après avoir choisit un des flacons, elle lui tendit deux pilules.

« Mieux vaut doubler la dose, étant donné l'épaisseur des barreaux. »

« Ok, dis, tu en as encore beaucoup des surprises comme celle là, en moins de dix minutes je viens de découvrir que tu étais animagus, que tu maîtrisais l'élément du feu et que tu faisais de la magie sans baguette. »

« Je ne fais pas vraiment de magie sans baguette, je maîtrise seulement les sorts de métamorphose. Et je ne sais pas comment j'y arrive. » Répondit-elle en anticipant la question.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta d'avaler les pilules, assez difficilement sans eau. Puis ils déplacèrent la table en attendant que la potion fasse son effet, ce qui ne fut pas bien long. Drago monta sur la table, et commença à tirer sur les barreaux de toutes ses forces pendant qu'Hermione attendait en rendant sa forme à son pendentif et en le repassant autour de son cou. Il ne réussit pas à les arracher mais parvint à les tordre suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent passer à travers.

Il fit passer Hermione en première et la rejoignit aussitôt. Ils étaient sur le côté du Manoir devant la lucarne qui arrivait au niveau du sol. Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione, savourant silencieusement le contact de sa peau fraîche et douce, et il la guida vers la grille donnant sur l'extérieur. Une fois sortis de la propriété, ils longèrent un moment la route en courant puis ils se cachèrent dans les bois afin de reprendre leurs souffle à l'abri des regards, au cas où quelqu'un passerait par-là. Quand Drago se tourna vers Hermione, il remarqua qu'elle était toute pâle et qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.

« Mia, qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es toute pâle. » Demanda t'il vraiment inquiet.

« Non ça va pas, j'ai besoin de dormir. » Répondit-elle dans un murmure

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai utilisé trop de magie et le fait d'avoir couru m'a achevé. » Expliqua t-elle toujours aussi faiblement.

« D'accord je vais trouver un endroit pour que tu puisses te reposer. »

Puis voyant qu'elle était vraiment faible, il la pris dans ses bras, légère comme plume dut à l'effet de la potion encore présent et s'enfonça plus profondément dans les bois. Après quelques minutes de marche, il trouva une clairière éclairée par la lune et déposa Hermione dans l'herbe. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et paraissait avoir froid. Il enleva sa cape, la déposa par terre et allongea la sorcière dessus avant de prendre place à côté d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur. Elle se blottit contre lui et s'endormie sous le regard inquiet de Drago. Lui ne parvint pas à dormir et la veilla pendant plusieurs heures avant de voir aux premières heures du matin qu'elle avait repris des couleurs et semblait aller mieux. Il s'endormit donc enfin, un peu rassuré.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils était déjà plus de midi à la montre d'Hermione, et ils avait tous les deux très faim. Hermione allait visiblement mieux mais paraissait toujours faible, il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent à manger pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. Drago décida de la laisser se reposer encore un peu et partit vers la petite ville Moldue qu'il savait être plutôt proche du manoir. Mais avant qu'il parte, Hermione le retint, et fouilla dans les poche de son jean. Elle lui tendit le reste d'argent qu'il lui restait de la veille vu qu'ils s'étaient encore rendus dans le monde des Moldue sous la demande de Drago.

« Ca pourrait te servir. Maintenant tu sais un peu près te débrouiller dans mon monde mais fais attention. »

« Promis. » Répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Après environ trois quart d'heure de marche, il trouva la ville qu'il cherchait et demanda à un passant de lui indiquer un magasin où il pourrait trouver à manger. Il partit donc dans la direction indiqué sans attirer les regards puisqu'il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt.

_« Heureusement que je suis encore habillé comme ça sinon ça n'aurait pas vraiment été discret »_ Pensa t-il en entrant dans une petite épicerie.

Il pris du pain, de l'eau, des fruits et un truc génial que lui avait fait goûter Hermione, du Nutella. Il demanda gentiment à l'épicière si elle vendait des couteaux mais ce n'était le cas. Elle remarqua son air déçu et lui dit d'attendre qu'elle revienne. Elle passa par la porte derrière la caisse un revint avec un couteau en plastic qu'elle lui tendit. Il la remercia, paya, sortit du magasin et refit le chemin en sens inverse pour retrouvé Hermione.

Quand il arriva, ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'il était partit et elle s'était rendormie. Il la réveilla doucement et fut accueillit par un magnifique sourire qui lui fit chavirer le cœur. A cet instant, tout ce qu'il avait envie, c'était de l'embrasser tendrement mais il se retint et lui tendit ses trouvailles. Ils dévorèrent tout et Drago en profita pour questionner Hermione sur ses pouvoirs. Elle lui expliqua comment elle été devenue Animagus, comme Harry et Ron. A la mention de ceux-ci, il paru un peu jaloux mais il ne dit rien. Puis elle lui expliqua que pour le contrôle des éléments, s'était comme pour faire de la métamorphose sans baguette, elle était capable de la faire mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Drago de plus en plus surpris tiqua sur un point de son récit.

« Tu vient de parler de contrôle DES éléments, du veux dire que tu en contrôle un autre à part le feu. »

« En fait oui je les contrôle tous mais pas encore très bien, et comme tu à put le voir, ça m'affaiblit beaucoup. »

« Tu maîtrise les quatre éléments ? » Répéta t-il incrédule

« Oui. »

« C'est impossible. » Murmura t-il, il réfléchit un moment pendant qu'Hermione le laissait assimiler la nouvelle, puis il repris complètement sérieux en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Mia, si tu maîtrise tous les éléments, c'est impossible que tu sois née de parents Moldue ! » Affirma t-il

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que seuls les sorciers de niveau supérieur peuvent le faire. »

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes histoires de sang de bourbes ! » S'énerva t-elle visiblement vexée et déçue par sa réaction.

« Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pensais plus comme ça et que tu m'avais prouvé que les Moldue pouvait être exceptionnels, surtout toi. »

« Merci. » Répondit elle, touchée par le _surtout toi_.

« On reparlera de tout ça plus tard mais maintenant il faut trouver un moyen d'aller à Poudlard car on a manqué le train. »

« Oui mais pour ça je n'ai vraiment aucune idée, en plus on ne peut pas retourner chercher nos affaires car ton père doit faire surveiller nos chambres s'il s'est rendu compte de notre évasion. »

« Tu as raison, j'avais pensé au Magicobus mais sans baguette je ne sais pas comment l'appeler. »

« Je peut essayer en utilisant ma magie, il doit repérer les sources de magie qui se trouvent aux bords des routes, si j'en dégage assez, il devrait nous voir.

« Tu est encore trop faible pour faire ça ! »

« Tu as une autre idée peut être ? »

« Non. » Avoua t'il

« Dans ce cas on va sur la route et on essaye. » Affirma t-elle en se levant

Vaincu Drago la suivit et attendit avec elle. Une fois sur la route, elle ferma les yeux et recommença à se concentrer. Cette fois-ci la lumière qui émanait d'elle était bleue au lieu d'être rouge. Il se dit qu'elle faisait appèle à l'eau car il se mit à pleuvoir. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps car la Magicobus apparut devant eux dans un bruit fracassant. Drago aida Hermione à marcher car comme il lui avait dit elle était encore trop faible pour faire ça.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé une baguette pour nous appeler, on était pas sûr que s'était pour le Magicobus mais voyant que vous attendiez devant une route on s'est arrêté quand même. » Leur expliqua Stan

« Merci de vous être arrêté et désolé mais nous n'avons pas nos baguette. »

« Ah, où voulez-vous aller ? »

« A Poudlard, s'il vous plait. »

« Très bien, il y a pas mal de monde aujourd'hui donc je vous conseille de vous installer confortablement, je vous préviendrais quand vous serez arrivés.

« Merci. » Répondit Drago qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant car il était trop préoccupé à surveiller l'état de sa Mia.

« Mais vous êtes le jeune Malfoy, je croyais que vous aviez disparut ? »

« C'est la cas. » Répondit-il avant de s'éloigner avec Hermione qu'il soutenait toujours.

Ils s'installèrent dans un coin à l'abri des regards et Hermione se rendormie encore dans les bras de Drago. Il passèrent plusieurs heures dans le bus avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Quand Drago réveilla Hermione, il remarqua qu'elle était encore plus faible qu'avant. Ils sortirent à la nuit tombée et se dirigèrent vers le château. Pendant qu'ils marchaient Drago remarqua qu'Hermione allait de plus en plus mal et qu'elle commençait à vaciller. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les portes elle s'évanouit dans ses bras.

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre : leur retour à poudlard et réaction du reste du trio


	9. L'arrivée des absents

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

Chapitre 9 : L'arrivée des absents

Pendant qu'Hermione et Drago dormaient dans les bois, Harry, Ron et Ginny attendaient impatiemment leur meilleure amie sur le quai 9 ¾ à côté du Poudlard Express. Il était déjà presque 11h et aucune trace d'Hermione ni de ses parents. Pensant qu'elle les attendait dans un compartiment, ils montèrent dans le train qui ne tarda pas à démarrer. Nos trois amis se séparèrent et pendant que Ginny leur réservait un compartiment, les deux garçons partirent chacun dans une direction afin d'arpenter le train.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent, aucun des deux ne l'avait trouvé et ils commencèrent vraiment à s'inquiéter. Harry sortit son téléphone portable afin d'appeler chez les Granger. Sirius le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire afin qu'ils puissent continuer à se parler souvent alors qu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. Depuis que Sirius avait était innocenté par le ministère de la magie, Harry vivait avec lui pendant les vacances. Il avait quand même dut se rendre chez les Dursleys pendant quelques jours afin de demeurer sous la protection que sa mère avait créé pour lui. Comme le lui avait expliqué le professeur Dumbledore, seul un séjour chez sa tante, la sœur de sa mère, lui permettait d'être encore protégé. Sirius, ayant démissionné de son poste de professeur afin de commencer une carrière d'Auror, avait pensé qu'un téléphone portable lui permettrait de garder contact avec son filleul.

Harry composa donc le numéro des Grangers et tomba sa la mère d'Hermione.

« Bonjour Mme Granger, je suis un ami de votre fille et comme elle n'est pas dans le train, on s'inquiète pour elle. Savez-vous où elle est ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idées et je m'en fiche royalement. Elle ne vit plus ici depuis plus de deux semaines. » Répondit-elle la voix tremblante de colère.

« QUOI ? »

Bip, bip 

Harry, qui venait de se faire raccrocher au nez, expliqua la situation à Ron et Ginny ainsi qu'à Neville et Luna qui les avaient rejoint dans leur compartiment.

« Mais où a t-elle passé la fin de ces vacances si elle n'était pas chez ses parents ? » Demanda Ginny

« Aucunes idées mais elle nous à pourtant dit qu'elle était là-bas. » Répondit Harry.

« Ça à peut être un lien avec sa disparition. » Proposa Luna

« Sûrement. Mais au fait elle nous à dit qu'elle était Préfète en Chef, peut être que le professeur Mc Gonagall sait quelque chose ! » Intervint Ron

Sur cette brillante idée de Ron, il sortit accompagné d'Harry afin de trouver leur professeur de Métamorphose qui se trouvait dans le compartiment des professeurs. Mais quand ils expliquèrent la situation, celle-ci leur répondit qu'elle n'avait justement aucunes nouvelles des deux Préfets en Chef puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu au rendez-vous qu'elle leur avait fixé. Plus inquiet que jamais les deux Griffondors retournèrent dans leur compartiment après avoir appris que l'autre Préfet en Chef était Malfoy.

La fin du trajet se fit dans le silence, chacun s'imaginant le pire alors qu'Harry pensait à un coup de Voldemort. Une fois arrivés au château, il fut convenu qu'ils attendraient la fin du repas avant d'aller voir leur directeur. Peut-être que d'ici là, des nouvelles arriveraient. Alors qu'ils prenaient place à la table des Lions, Harry put voir sa directrice de maison glisser quelques mots au directeur et il put se rendre compte que celui-ci était inquiet.

Bien qu'ayant pris connaissance de la disparition des deux Préfets en Chef, le directeur n'en fit pas mention en espérant qu'il les retrouverait au plus vite. Il avait pris connaissance de la mort du frère d'Hermione mais ne savait pas qu'elle avait disparue et il s'en inquiétait. Par contre, pour le jeune Malfoy, il avait vaguement une idée de ce qui avait put se passer avec son père et espérait que celui-ci arriverait bientôt.

Alors que la répartition des premières années touchait à sa fin, les portes de la grandes salle s'ouvrir d'un seul coup, laissant apparaître Drago Malfoy portant une jeune fille dans ses bras. Mais le plus étonnant était la lumière qui semblait les entourer, elle était assez faible, mais assez présente pour constater que quelque chose d'étrange se produisait. Tous les bruits de la salle cessèrent à cet instant, et tous constatèrent que la visage du Serpentards, d'habitude si dur et froid, était à cet instant ravagé par l'inquiétude.

« Où est Mme Pomfresh ? » Hurla Drago.

« Je suis là. » Répondit la concernée en arrivant près de lui. « Mais c'est Miss Granger, que lui est-il arrivé ? » Demanda t-elle

Harry et Ron, ayant entendu le nom de leur amie se précipitèrent vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Malfoy ? » Hurla Harry.

« Tu crois vraiment que si c'était moi qui lui avait fait ça, je l'aurais ramené ici ! » Répondit Drago en essayant de garder son calme. Puis se tournant vers l'infirmière. « Elle à utilisé trop de magie. » Expliqua t-il

« Suivez-moi à l'infirmerie ! »

Drago, portant toujours Hermione dans ses bras, partit d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie, suivit par l'infirmière, du directeur et du professeur Rogue qui en tant que Maître de potion pouvait peut-être se rendre utile. Harry et Ron leur emboîtèrent le pas, plus inquiets que jamais et se posant plein de question face à la réaction et à l'implication de Malfoy.

Une fois sur place Drago voulu poser Hermione sur un lit mais le professeur Dumbledore l'en empêcha d'un geste, avant de s'expliquer.

« Je pense que la lumière qui vous entoure provient d'un lien entre vous créer par Miss Granger. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais au cas où ce serait ça, il ne faut pas que ce lien se brise donc vous pouvez la poser, mais il faut que vous continuiez à la toucher. » Expliqua le directeur.

« Bien sûr professeur. » Répondit Drago en déposant la jeune fille, puis s'en rompre un seul instant le contact, il lui pris la main et reporta son attention sur les personnes présente pendant que Pomfresh auscultait sa malade en lui posant des questions.

« Que lui est-il arrivé, je dois absolument le savoir pour pouvoir la soigner correctement. » Demanda l'infirmière.

« Elle à invoquer deux éléments depuis ce matin et ça l'a complètement épuisé. » Expliqua Drago après avoir hésité à dévoiler le secret d'Hermione devant tout le monde. Il ne savait même pas si les deux Griffondors étaient au courant, mais vu leur réaction, ça ne devait pas être le cas.

« Ça explique son état, mais ne lâchez pas sa main. » Ordonna Pomfresh avant de se diriger vers l'armoire de potion d'où elle sortit une fiole bleue qu'elle fit avaler à la Griffondor avant de reprendre son explication.

« Vous aviez raison Albus, Miss Granger a bien crée un lien entre elle et M.Malfoy afin d'utiliser un peu de son énergie pour récupérer la sienne. Par contre je ne sais pas comment elle à fait ça, c'est sûrement une réaction de survie de son corps. En tout cas, elle n'est plus en danger et devrait se réveiller quand la potion aura fait effet, d'ici quelques minutes. »

« Malfoy, vous êtes sûr qu'elle a invoqué les éléments, elle est Moldue, c'est impossible ! » Intervint Rogue .

« Je sais mais je l'ai vu, j'étais là. » Répondit Drago.

« Et que faisais-tu avec elle justement ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix pleine de colère et de soupçons.

« Harry, calme-toi, s'il te plait. » Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre, je pense qu'elle préférera vous l'expliquer elle-même. » Répondit Drago calmement en fixant Harry, ce qui provoqua encore plus d'interrogation chez lui.

« M.Malfoy, j'aimerais que vous nous expliquiez ce qui c'est passé. » Demanda le directeur.

« Je répondrai à toutes vos questions, mais j'aimerais qu'elle soit présente, ça la concerne aussi. » Répondit Drago.

« Je comprends, venez tous les deux dans mon bureau demain, si l'état de Miss Granger le permet. »

« Merci professeur. » Acheva Drago en reportant son regard inquiet sur la malade qui semblait se réveiller.

« Drago … »Appela t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit le concerné d'une voix douce qui surpris tout le monde.

« Où somme-nous ? »

« A Poudlard, on est arrivé, tout est finit, tu peux te reposer. »

« Miss Granger, avez-vous encore besoin du lien que vous avez crée avec M.Malfoy ou puis-je le renvoyer dans sa chambre ? » Intervint Pomfresh

« J'ai encore besoin de lui. »

« Très bien, je vais lui installer un lit près du votre. » Puis se tournant vers les autres. « Je vous prierai de les laisser se reposer. » Ordonna Pomfresh.

« Mais…. » Commença Harry

« Pas de mais M.Potter, les explications attendrons demain. » Poursuivit Pomfresh en les poussant dehors.

« Ça va Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vous expliquerais tout demain. » Déclara Hermione afin d'apaiser son ami.

Une fois les intrus mit dehors, l'infirmière revient avec un plateau repas qu'ils engloutirent assis collé l'un contre l'autre afin de ne pas rompre le lien comme leur avait dit l'infirmière. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient Pomfresh accola un lit à celui d'Hermione pour Drago. Une fois leur repas terminé, elle fit disparaître le plateau, donna à potion à Hermione et leur ordonna de se reposer avant de quitter la pièce. Hermione se rallongea pendant que Drago se déplaçait dans son propre lit, sans lâcher la main d'Hermione.

« Tu vas mieux Mia ? » Demanda Drago

« Oui mais je me pose une question, c'est quoi cette histoire de lien qu'elle ne veut absolument pas qu'on rompe ? »

« Visiblement tu aurais crée ce lien afin de récupérer ton énergie en utilisant la mienne. »

« Ah, et toi ça ne te fais rien ? »

« Non, mais attend, pourquoi as-tu dis que tu avais encore besoin de moi si tu ne savais pas pour le lien ? » Demanda Drago intrigué.

« Je ne voulais pas rester seule. J'espères que tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Répondit Hermione en rougissant un peu.

« Non au contraire, j'aurai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit en te sachant seule à l'infirmerie. Mais assez bavardé, il faut que tu dormes maintenant. »

« Tu as raison, merci. »

« Bonne nuit Mia »

« Bonne nuit Dray »

Avant de s'endormir, Drago glissa sous les draps et se rapprocha d'Hermione afin de la prendre dans ses bras. C'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent, Drago calé dans le creux entre les deux lit, avec Hermione blottit contre lui alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre : Dumbledore réclamera des explication, mais il ne sera pas le seul !


	10. Interrogations

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

Chapitre 10 : Interrogations

Harry et Ron était rentrés chez les Griffondors et étaient restés longtemps dans la salle commune à essayer de trouver une explication à l'arrivée d'Hermione dans les bras de Malfoy. Elle leur avait mentie, ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Il s'était passé quelque chose de dangereux vu ce que Malfoy lui avait dit quand elle s'était réveillée. Mais ce qui les perturbait le plus était les réactions, et les gestes de Malfoy envers elle. Ils finirent par s'endormir devant le feu de la salle commune et furent réveillés par Ginny, qui très inquiète pour sa meilleur amie, s'était réveillée tôt. Les garçons lui racontèrent ce qu'ils savaient, c'est à dire pas grand chose, et ils reprirent leurs hypothèses loufoques.

Quand Mme Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie, elle trouva les deux adolescents tendrement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ne voulant pas les réveiller, elle déposa la potion qu'elle était venue apporter à sa malade sur la table de nuit et ressortie sans faire de bruit. Les réactions du jeune Malfoy l'avait étonnée la veille mais elle comprenait maintenant que quelque chose avait du les rapprocher et rendre le prétentieux Serpentard meilleure.

Hermione se réveilla et constata que Drago était toujours près d'elle. Drago qui l'avait sentit bouger, se réveilla à son tour et ouvrit les yeux en lui souriant.

« Tu as bien dormis, Mia ? »

« Très bien et toi ? »

« A merveille. Tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux. »

« C'est le cas et heureusement car ils va falloir que j'affronte Harry et Ron. »

« Tu vas leur dire quoi ? »

« La vérité. »

« Même pour moi ? Tu vas leurs dires qu'on est amis ? Ou tu vas faire comme si de rien été et faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant ? Maintenant que tu as retrouvé tes amis, je comprendrais que tu me laisse tomber ? » Demandât-il en ayant peur des réponses, ils venait de penser que les amis de la jeune fille allaient sûrement la convaincre de ne plus lui adresser la parole et il avait peur de la perdre.

« Oui je vais leur dire qu'on est amis, que finalement tu es un mec génial et s'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec ça et bien tant pis pour eux. » Lui expliqua t-elle en souriant face à sa réaction. Et comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, presque sur la commissure des lèvres.

Trop bouleverser par son geste, il ne trouva rien à dire et se contenta de lui sourire. Puis elle avala la potion qu'avait déposé l'infirmière au moment où celle-ci revenait pour voir s'ils étaient réveillés. Voyant que c'était effectivement le cas, elle leur fit apporter un petit déjeuné et déclara qu'ils pourraient sortirent après, car le directeur les attendait. Ils s'exécutèrent donc et après avoir mangé, ils quittèrent l'infirmerie et se rendirent au bureau du directeur, heureux de n'avoir croisé personne puisque tous le monde devait être en cours à cette heure.

Quand il arrivèrent devant la gargouille, elle s'ouvrit toute seule, les attendant visiblement. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau et leur proposa un siège. Après s'être inquiété de la santé de la jeune fille il les invita à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé devant une tasse de thé.

Ce fut Drago qui commença en racontant le meurtre de sa mère, l'intention de son père de le faire devenir Mangemort, sa fugue, son arrivée au Chaudron Baveur ainsi que l'utilisation du polynectar et du sort afin de se faire discret. A la fin de son récit, il précisa qu'il voulait faire enfermer son père pour la mort de sa mère, et qu'il était près à témoigner.

Le directeur déclara qu'il ferait venir le ministre dans la journée afin de régler se problème et l'invita à poursuivre, mais se fut Hermione qui repris la paroles en racontant la mort de son frère, la réaction de ces parents, son arrivée au Chaudron Baveur, sa rencontre avec Drago, son explication, le coup de Veriseratum qui impressionna le directeur et enfin les deux semaines qu'ils avait passé ensemble, en précisant qu'ils étaient devenus amis et que le jeune homme avait même voulu aller chez les Moldues.

Les dernière paroles de la jeune Griffondor firent sourire le vieux directeur. Finalement son impensable rapprochement des maisons serait peut-être possible grâce à ces deux là. Drago reprit la parole en racontant leur enlèvement ainsi que la façon dont ils s'étaient évadés. Quand il eut finit son récit, le vieux sorcier n'avait pas vraiment l'air surpris des nombreux pouvoirs d'Hermione et Drago en profita pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Comment est-il possible qu'elle ait autant de pouvoir, alors qu'elle est née de parents Moldue ? »

Pour cette question, il reçu un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille mais reporta son attention sur son directeur, trop curieux d'avoir la réponse.

« Je crois avoir la réponse à cette question mais étant donné que cela concerne Miss Granger, c'est à elle de décider si elle veut que j'en parle en votre présence. » Déclara t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Intriguée par cette révélation, Hermione acquiesça et attendit avec appréhension la suite.

« Très bien, hier après vous avoir quitté, j'ai effectué quelques recherches car je me posais les même questions que M.Malfoy. Ne vous en offusquez pas Miss Granger, mais le jeune Malfoy à raison. Le contrôle des éléments est un art de la magie qui ne peut-être utilisé que par des sorciers puissant et toujours de sang pur car c'est un don héréditaire. Moi même n'en maîtrise aucun, alors le fait que vous en maîtrisiez deux, enfin quatre, m'a surpris et j'ai repensait à une prophétie que j'ai lu il y a déjà bien longtemps. Elle date de temps des fondateurs de Poudlard et personne ne sait qui la écrite ni qui elle concerne, mais maintenant je suis persuadé que c'est de vous qu'elle parle, Miss Granger. Voulez vous l'entendre ? »

« Oui. » Répondit elle nerveusement et saisissant la main de Drago pour y trouver un peu de réconfort.

« Très bien, elle dit donc : _L'enfant disparut réapparaîtra quand les temps seront sombre afin d'accomplir son destin. Elle sera dotée des pouvoirs de ses ancêtres et aura voyagé à travers le temps afin d'arriver jusqu'à ceux qui on besoin d'elle et de ses pouvoir pour vaincre la plus grande menace que le monde sorcier n'aura jamais connu. Elle seule pourra réunir les 4 éléments qui la complète. Elle, la descendante des fondateurs._

« J'ai rien compris. » Déclara Hermione.

« Moi non plus, sauf peut être que l'enfant disparut doit être Hermione. » Renchérit Drago.

« Exacte, l'enfant est bien Hermione mais pour le reste, il faut que je commence par vous raconter ce que peu de personne sait, sauf les directeurs successifs de l'école. Les fondateurs qui sont mentionnés sont ceux de l'école c'est à dire Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. C'était il y a plus de mille ans et rare sont ceux qui savent que Godric Gryffondor et Helga Poufsouffle on eut une fille du nom de Maya Griffondor et que Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard ont eu un fils du nom Cédric Serpentard. Maya et Cédric ont grandis ensemble et ont finit par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils se sont marier vers l'age de 19 ans et Maya tomba enceinte l'année suivante. Mais c'est à ce moment que Salazar et Godric se sont disputé et que Salazar à quitté le château. Quand les trois autres se sont rendu compte qu'il devenait mauvais et qu'il envisageait d'enlever l'enfant de Maya, ils ont décidé de protéger l'enfant en l'envoyant dans le temps. Pendant sa grossesse Maya avait eut une sorte de vision qui lui avait appris que sa fille ne devrait vivre que dans mille ans. Mais quand l'enfant à été envoyé dans le futur grâce aux pouvoirs combinés des trois fondateurs restant, l'amour entre Cédric et Maya en fût sérieusement perturbé et ils finirent par se haïre, se reprochant mutuellement la perte de l'enfant. Depuis la haine entre Griffondord et Serpentard ne s'est jamais apaisée bien que personne ne connaît vraiment son origine. » Expliqua le directeur.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis la petite fille DIRECTE des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ! C'est complètement impossible ! Je suis née à Londres dans une clinique Moldue. Et en plus ça voudrait dire que j'ai plus de 1000 ANS. » S'emporta Hermione complètement sous le choc.

« En ce qui concerne votre age, il est vrai que votre date de naissance est le 19 septembre 992 mais vous avez réellement 17 ans puisque vous avez fait un bon de presque 1000 ans dans le futur. Et en ce qui concerne votre naissance, je me suis renseignée aussi. Hier soir j'ai envoyé un hibou à un ami Moldue qui à fait des recherches pour moi sur votre naissance. Je voulais qu'il me trouve un acte de naissance mais il n'en existe aucun, le seul document qu'il ai put trouver concerne une adoption faite par les Granger. Mais le plus étrange concerne le centre dans lequel vos parents vous on trouvé car il n'existe plus et n'a en fait existé que deux jours. Il à était ouvert le 19 septembre et a fermé le lendemain, vous étes la seule enfant adoptée dans ce centre avant qu'il ne disparaisse comme par magie si l'on peut dire. »

« Je comprend mieux la réaction de tes parents lors de la mort de ton frère. » Commenta Drago qui semblait sortir d'une intense réflexion.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Tu va pas les soutenir non plus ! » Lui reprocha Hermione

« Bien sûr que non, mais quand tu m'a raconté ce qu'ils t'avaient dit, j'ai trouvé leurs propos étranges mais je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention. La phrase qui m'avait choqué c'était un truc de genre _« On aurait jamais du te garder, pourtant on savait que tu n'étais pas normale dès le début » _et maintenant je la comprend mieux c'est tout ce que je voulais dire. Soit ils savaient que tu était une sorcière lors de l'adoption, soit ils l'on découvert quand tu était enfant, puisque jusqu'à un certain age, on se sert de la magie instinctivement. »Expliqua Drago.

« C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Et sinon pour le reste de la prophétie, quels sont les pouvoirs de mes ancêtres et quelle est cette histoire des éléments qui me complètent ? » Poursuivit Hermione visiblement remise de la nouvelle.

« En ce qui concerne les éléments qui vous complètent, je n'en ai aucune idées mais je pense que c'est lié avec votre destin. En ce qui concerne les éléments que vous contrôlez, vous les avez hérités de vos grands parents, ils contrôlaient chacun un élément : la terre pour Salazar, le vent pour Rowena, l'eau pour Helga et le feu pour Gordic. Mais en plus de cela ils possédaient d'autres pouvoirs, Helga pouvait faire de la métamorphose sans baguette, c'est pour cela qu'elle fut professeur de cette matière pendant des années, Godric était le premier Animagus en forme de Lion soit un félin comme vous, Rowena était la première Métamorphomage et enfin Salazar avait un don naturel pour la magie noire, c'est à cause de cela qu'il est devenu le premier mage noir. »

« Je n'ai jamais fait de magie noire ni essayé de me métamorphoser physiquement mais pour les autres pouvoirs ça correspond à tout ce que je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer….. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je suppose que tout ceci doit rester secret ! » Demanda Hermione.

« En effet c'est préférable, tout du moins tant que Voldemort sera présent, car s'il apprend votre existance, il fera tout son possible pour que vous le rejoignez dans son camp et si se n'est pas le cas, il refusera que nous ayons un tel atout de notre côté et vous deviendrez, tout comme Harry, une cible prioritaire. Après la guerre vous pourrez dévoiler ce que bon vous semblera. »

« J'arrive pas à réaliser ce que je viens d'apprendre, et je m'appelle comment alors ? Hermione Griffondor ? Hermione Serpentard ? »

« En fait, votre mère, Maya, avait choisit un prénom à votre naissance et ce n'était pas Hermione mais Mia. Votre nom de baptême sorcier est donc Mia Rowena Holga Serpentard, j'ai retrouvé les papiers officiels signés par vos parents dans les archives de l'école. »

« MIA ! » S'exclamèrent les deux élèves en même temps.

« Oui, pourquoi semblez-vous surpris ? » Demanda le directeur, intrigué par leur réaction.

« Euh … En fait c'est comme ça que je l'appel, je voulais lui trouver un surnom autre que ceux utilisés par Potter et Weasley et j'ai trouvé que ça lui allait bien. » Expliqua Drago un peu gêné.

« C'est peut-être le hasard ou quelque chose de plus profond, l'avenir nous le dira. Vous êtes peut-être liés d'une certaine façon. » Expliqua Dumbledore en cherchant une explication. « En tout cas si vous voulez un jour porter ce nom qui est le votre, j'ai en ma possession tous les papiers qui vous le permettront.

« A choisir entre Granger et Serpentard je ne sais pas trop, les premiers m'ont reniée et les deuxièmes, en tout cas leur maison, m'ont toujours détestée. Quoique j'aimerais bien voir leurs têtes quand ils l'apprendrons ! » S'exclama Hermione en souriant.

Pendant qu'elle parlait de son choix de nom, Drago se surpris à penser qu'elle pourrait prendre le sien comme ça elle n'aurait pas à choisir. _« Mais qu'est ce qui me prend, elle me considère comme un ami et moi je pense à la demander en mariage. Si seulement elle pouvait m'aimer comme moi je l'aime.»_

« Professeur, est-ce que je peux quand même en parler à Harry, Ron et Ginny parce que je leur ai déjà mentit une fois et j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à recommencer. » Demanda Hermione.

« Si vous avez vraiment une entière confiance en eux, je suis d'accord mais n'en parlez à personne d'autre, moins de gens seront au courant et moins nous aurons de chance d'avoir une fuite. Et je compte sur vous M.Malfoy pour ne rien divulguer non plus. »

« Bien sûr professeur, je ne voudrais pas la mettre en danger. » Répondit Drago.

« Alors c'est parfait, en ce qui concerne votre père, je vous fait prévenir dès que le ministre arrivera. Je ne pense pas que ça soit long, il n'aime pas votre père et cherche par tout les moyens à le faire enfermer à Azkaban, donc il ne ratera pas une si belle occasion. Mais en attendant, je vais vous conduire à vos appartements de Préfets en Chef, et vous avez quartiers libres jusqu'à demain sur ordre de Pom-Pom. »

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé car ils n'avaient jamais parlé ensemble de leurs nominations de Préfet en Chef mais chacun avait une petite idée sur l'identité de son homologue.

« Moi qui m'attendais à vous voir vous sauter à la gorge quand je vous annoncerais la nouvelle. Pourtant je suis certains qu'il y a deux semaines vous n'auriez pas réagit de cette manière. » Les taquina gentiment le directeur qui avait remarqué leurs regards.

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre : confrontation Drago Hermione contre Harry Ron et Ginny.


	11. Explications

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

Chapitre 11 : Explications

Le directeur les fit sortir et les conduisit au deuxième étage et s'arrêta devant le portrait de Circé à qui il présenta les nouveaux Préfets avant de les laisser seuls afin qu'ils choisissent leurs mots de passe. Mais repensant à un détail, il se retourna vers eux.

« Au fait, j'ai envoyé un Auror récupérer vos affaires au Chaudron Baveur, elles sont donc dans vos chambres ainsi que vos animaux. »

« Comment avez-vous su que nous étions là-bas, puisque nous venons seulement de vous le raconter ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Toujours aussi perspicace Miss Granger. Hier, en plus des recherches sur votre passé, j'ai envoyé un Auror pour qu'il trouve où vous aviez passez vos vacances. Une fois la chambre de Miss Granger trouvée, il a interrogé le propriétaire qui lui a expliqué que vous passiez beaucoup de temps avec un certain Tom Parker dont la chambre se trouvait être celle en face de la vôtre. C'est comme ça qu'il a trouvé les affaires de M.Malfoy. » Expliqua le bienveillant directeur.

« Merci pour tout professeur, avec tout ça on avait complètement oublié nos affaires ainsi que nos baguettes. » Remercia Drago .

« Mais c'est normal, il est de mon devoir de veiller sur mes élèves, passez une bonne fin de journée. »

« Vous aussi. » Répondirent-ils en cœur.

Dés qu'il ne fut plus en vue, Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

« Tu propose quoi comme mot de passe ? »

« Amitié. Tu en pense quoi ? »

« Parfait. » Puis se tournant vers Circé, il ajouta. « Nous choisissons Amitié comme mot de passe. »

« Comme vous vous voulez, c'est bien la première fois qu'un couple de préfet Griffondor-Serpentard choisit un mot de passe de ce genre ! »

« Et j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière. » Lui répondit Hermione en souriant à Drago.

Quand le portrait s'ouvrit, ils entrèrent dans une pièce aux couleurs de leurs maisons. Le vert et le rouge était mélangé donnant une impression de nid douillet à la pièce. Sur le mur de droite demeurait une immense cheminée, en face de laquelle trônait une table basse entourée de deux canapés, l'un vert avec des coussins dorés et l'autre rouge au coussin argenté, ainsi que deux fauteuils de la même couleurs que les canapés. Sur le mur de gauche une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres et une grande table de travail entourée de plusieurs chaise. En face de la porte d'entrée, il y avait un immense escalier qui donnait sur un balcon desservant une porte blanche en face de celui-ci et encadrée de deux fenêtres, sur la droite un portrait représentant un lion et sur la gauche un autre représentant un serpent.

Nos deux préfets se dirigèrent chacun vers leur portrait afin d'établir leur mot de passe. Sans le savoir ils choisirent le même : **_Espoir_**. Ils commencèrent par visiter la chambre de la Griffondor dans laquelle on pouvait voir un immense lit à baldaquin avec des voilage et des draps rouges, un bureau, un grand psyché, une coiffeuse, une commode et une grande armoire. La fenêtre donnait, comme les deux du balcon, sur le parc du collège et une deuxième porte sur la salle de bain commune. La chambre du Serpentard était identique en dehors des couleurs et de l'absence de coiffeuse.

La dernière pièce, la salle de bain, était entièrement carrelée de blanc et comportait deux vasques surplombées d'un immense miroir, une douche et une gigantesque baignoire. La chose la plus surprenante était le nombre de porte présente dans cette pièce. Car bien que trois porte permettait d'y entrer, seule une porte s'y trouvait. Il fallais simplement penser dans quelle pièce on voulait aller et la porte s'ouvrait soit sur la salle commune, soit sur l'une des chambres. Après avoir largement commenté leurs nouveaux appartements, ils s'installèrent devant le feu en attendant l'heure d'aller manger.

« Je sens que l'on va passer une très bonne année ici. » Commenta Hermione

« Moi aussi mais avant on va devoir passé quelques mauvais moments puisqu'on va se retrouver devant toute l'école dans quelque minutes et qu'ils attendent des explications, surtout tes amis. »

« Je sais, et en parlant de ça, j'aimerais bien que tu leur parles. Ce n'est pas à moi de leur raconter ton histoire mais je ne veux pas leur mentir non plus. »

« Comme tu veux, de toute façon ça arrangera peut-être les choses, je n'ai pas envie de leurs faire la guerre toute l'année. »

« Merci. » Déclara t-elle bluffée par sa réponse, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir le convaincre aussi facilement

« Je te propose de les faire venir ici après leurs cours, tu commences par t'expliquer avec eux et quand tu as finis, tu viens me chercher dans ma chambre et je leur parlerais. »

« D'accord, je le demanderai pendant le repas. De toute façon il me faut un lieu discret pour leur parler de Mia Serpentard. »

« Ça va leur faire un choc. En tout cas, moi, j'ai l'exclusivité de ton vrai prénom. »

« Ouais, c'est un drôle de hasard quand même. En tout cas je pense que le plus grand choc pour eux sera quand je leur apprendrais qu'on est amis et que j'ai passé la fin de mes vacances avec toi. Je suis impatiente de voir leurs têtes. »

Au moment où ils s'apprêtèrent à descendre manger, un elfe apparu et annonça que le ministre de la magie attendait Drago dans le bureau du directeur. Ils se séparèrent donc dans le hall et Hermione pénétra seule dans la grande salle. Tous les élèves n'étaient pas encore présent et la table des Griffondor ne comprenait aucun septième année. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle et les bavardages étaient devenus plus intenses. Heureusement pour Hermione, Ginny était déjà arrivée et elle pris place à côté d'elle. Quand Ginny, qui devait être la seule à ne pas l'avoir remarquée, la vit assise à côté d'elle, elle la prit dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était heureuse de la voir en bonne santé, puis desserrant son étreinte elle commença à la bombarder de question.

« Je vais tout vous raconter mais tu vas devoir attendre ce soir car j'en ai pour un moment et je ne veux pas d'oreilles indiscrètes. »

« D'accord et tu veux faire ça où ? » Lui demanda la rouquine.

« Dans la salle commune des préfets en Chef. »

« Mais il y aura Malfoy ! Et niveau oreilles indiscrètes on fait pas mieux. » Fit remarquer Ginny

« Non il sera dans sa chambre. » Affirma la brunette.

« Comme tu veux mais tu…. » Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Ron et Harry qui venaient d'arriver, s'étaient précipités sur Hermione et la prenaient dans leurs bras.

Voyant qu'ils allaient aborder le sujet, elle leurs expliqua la même chose qu'à Ginny, ils furent un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir assoiffer leur curiosité dans l'immédiat mais acceptèrent de venir la rejoindre après les cours. Le repas se déroula donc dans le calme malgré les regards insistants qu'Hermione sentait sur elle. Alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert Hermione remarqua que Drago n'était toujours pas arrivé, c'est pour cela qu'elle tourna la tête vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme blond.

Mais à son grand étonnement ce n'était pas Drago mais son père. Lucius Malfoy en personne avança d'un pas rageur dans la salle, le regard braqué sur la table des Serpentards à la recherche de son fils. Mais voyant qu'il n'était pas là, il se tourna vers les Griffondor et y trouva Hermione. Dans un état de rage incroyable il se dirigea vers elle. Celle-ci se leva afin de lui faire face sous le regard ahurit de toute la salle.

« Ou est-il ? » Tonna t-il

« Qui ça ? » Demanda Hermione, faisant semblant de ne pas savoir de qui il parlait.

« Mon fils, espèce de Sang de Bourbe, je suis sûr que tu sais où il est ? » Hurla t-il de plus en plus en colère.

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? » D'un ton doux qui agaça Lucius.

« Bien sûr que si tu le sais. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y ai prise mais je suis certain que c'est grâce à toi que vous vous êtes évadés du manoir. Tu n'est qu'une salle sang de bourbe et j'aurais pris un vrai plaisir à te tuer ». Hurla t-il hors de lui, mais il s'arrêta net devant le sourire qu'affichait Hermione. Elle était fière d'elle, elle lui avait fait dire exactement ce qu'elle voulais.

« Merci, vous venez d'avouer devant tout le collège que vous nous aviez enlevé avec Drago et que vous aviez l'intention de me tuer. Ça ne va pas arranger votre cas. » Lui expliqua t'elle moqueuse.

N'y tenant plus, il leva la main pour la gifler, mais son geste fut stoppé par l'arrivée de Drago, des professeurs, du directeur et du ministre en personne accompagné de deux Aurors. Lucius baissa son bras et posa son regard sur son fils. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, il fût coupé par le ministre.

« Lucius Malfoy, exactement l'homme que je voulais voir. »

« Et que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton mielleux, ayant soudain retrouvé son calme.

« C'est simple, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Narcicia Malfoy, votre épouse. » Déclara t-il pendant que les professeurs et les Aurors braquaient leurs baquettes sur lui

« Vous n'avez aucunes preuve, c'était un suicide ! »

« J'ai le témoignage de votre fils pour confirmer mes doutes. »

« QUOI ! »

« Monsieur le Ministre ? Il vient aussi d'avouer devant tous les élèves ici présents nous avoir enlever et avoir eu l'intention de me tuer. » Déclara Hermione qui reçu un grand sourire de la part de Drago pour son intervention. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait rusé pour arriver à cet aveu.

« Parfait, je crois que cette fois vous aurez du mal à vous en sortir. » Déclara le ministre avant de sortir, précédant les deux Aurors qui tenais un Lucius hurlant au scandale et promettant à son fils une douce vengeance.

La salle n'avait jamais était aussi silencieuse, personne n'osait parler mais tous regardait les deux préfets en chef qui avaient déjà fait jaser la veille. Comprenant l'interrogation des élèves, Dumbledore demanda à Drago l'autorisation, qu'il obtint, d'expliquer brièvement la situation aux élèves.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plait. Afin d'éviter que nos Préfets en Chef aient à se justifier et que des rumeurs ridicules circulent pendant un long moment, je vais vous expliquer, dans les grandes lignes, les événements des derniers jours. Comme vous le savez tous M.Malfoy avait été déclaré disparut et les journaux on déclaré que sa mère s'était suicidée à cause de sa peine. Cette version est complètement fausse car en faite Drago à fuit la maison familiale le jour de la mort de sa mère, assassinée par son époux. Mais la veille de la rentrée un ami de M.Malfoy senior a retrouvé Drago et l'a enlevé ainsi que Miss Granger qui se trouvait là aussi. Et comme vous avez put le comprendre nos préfets en chef vont témoigner contre lui. Maintenant que vous connaissez les grandes lignes, je vous demanderais de ne pas les déranger à ce sujet. Vous pouvez retourner en cours. » Termina le directeur sachant bien qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher les curieux d'essayer d'en apprendre plus.

Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers les salles de cour pendant que le sujet de conversation des prochaines semaines retournait dans leur salle communes. Quand ils arrivèrent, Drago s'assit sur un des canapés alors qu'Hermione s'y allongeait, la tête sur ses genoux.

« Une question me trotte dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure. Comment as-tu fait pour faire avouer notre enlèvement à mon père ? » Le demanda le jeune homme.

« En jouant avec ses nerfs. Il a les même réactions colériques que toi avant et tu sais que j'ai toujours réussit à t'énerver au plus haut point. » Expliqua t-elle fière de son petit effet.

« T'es la meilleur ! »

« Comment ça s'est passé avec le ministre ? » Poursuivit la brunette, curieuse.

« Bien, il avait du mal à me faire confiance au début mais après il m'a cru. Il à dit qu'il nous préviendrais pour le jour du procès. Tu es toujours d'accord pour venir ? Je ne sais pas s'ils te feront témoigner mais tu pourrais dire que tu m'a fait passer le test du Verisératum.

« Bien sûr que je viens en plus je pourrais ajouter ce qu'il a avouer devant tous. »

« En parlant de ça, tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour parler à tes amis puisqu'ils savent déjà. »

« J'aimerais que tu viennes quand même afin de préciser certains points, mais du coup tu pourrais rester avec nous dés le début ? »

« Comme tu veux. »

Ils profitèrent du reste de leur après midi pour innover la salle de bain, chacun leur tour bien sûr et pour ranger leurs affaires. A 17h, quand les trois Griffondor arrivèrent, ils étaient tranquillement entrain de lire, allongés chacun sur un canapé. Hermione alla ouvrir pendant que Drago se redressait. Les nouveaux arrivants observèrent un moment les lieux avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Drago qui n'avait encore rien dit.

« Je croyais qu'il devait être dans sa chambre celui-là ! » Affirma Ginny.

« Je lui ai demandé de rester finalement. » Répondit Hermione pendant qu'elle les invitait à s'assoire.

Une fois installés loin du Serpentard, Ginny et Harry sur le canapé Griffondor et Ron dans le fauteuil rouge, ce fut Harry qui reprit la parole.

« Pourquoi tu veux qu'il reste, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait arrêter son père que ça lui donne le droit de savoir ce que tu nous cache et pourquoi tu nous as mentit. »

« C'est vrai mais de toute façon je sais déjà tout ce qu'elle va vous dire. » Répondit Drago fier de l'effet qu'il venait de produire.

« QUOI ! » s'exclamèrent les trois Griffondors en cœur.

« Si je veux qu'il soit là c'est pour calmer les tentions qu'ils existent entre vous. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Tu dis ça comme si ces tentions ne te concernaient pas ! » Remarqua Ron

« C'est le cas, mais avant de hurler laissez moi vous raconter l'histoire depuis le début et j'aimerais aussi que Drago vous dise pourquoi son père à tué sa mère. »

Voyant qu'elle avait toute leur attention, elle commença son récit en commença par la réaction de ses parents, puis par la raison qui l'avait poussé à leur mentir (elle ne voulais pas de pitié, ni être chouchouter, et encore moins être un poids pour les autres). Harry compris sa réaction mieux que les deux autres, il connaissait bien cette situation puisqu'il la vivait depuis son arrivée dans le monde des sorciers, où presque tout le monde le prenait en pitié. Elle poursuivit son histoire en racontant sa rencontre avec Drago bien qu'elle voyait les autres faire la grimace à chaque fois qu'elle employait le prénom du Serpentard. Ils écoutèrent avec attention sans faire de commentaire. Avant de poursuivre sur la partie de l'interrogatoire au Verisératum, elle demanda à Drago de préciser les conditions de la mort de sa mère.

« Il l'a tué parce qu'elle voulait s'opposer à mon entrée chez les Mangemorts et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne savait pas que j'avais tout entendu. Après il m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour m'annoncer que je serais Mangemort la semaine suivante et que ma mère était partie en vacances. Voyant que je n'avais plus le choix, j'ai pris la fuite en pleine nuit. » Expliqua t-il en évitant tous les détails.

Après cette déclaration, Ginny paru plus confiante mais les garçons restèrent septiques. Hermione repris donc son histoire et leur parla du Veriseratum, ce qui eut l'effet de détendre un peu les garçons. Elle évita de s'attarder sur les détails de leurs vacances, de dire qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours et qu'il avait passé plusieurs nuits avec elle. Elle pensa ensuite aux révélations de Dumbledore, ce qui choqua tout le monde quand elle expliqua le contenu de la prophétie. Quand elle eut terminé, il y eut un instant de silence puis Harry et Ron décidèrent de sortir afin de discuter à propos de Malfoy. Ginny resta encore un peu, puisqu'elle s'était déjà fait son opinion sur le Serpentard.

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre : Harry et Ron réfléchissent, Ginny exige des détail, Drago va rendre visite à Blaise et l'AD reprend du service.


	12. Décisions

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

Chapitre 12 : Décisions

Une fois Harry et Ron sortis de la salle commune des Préfets en Chef, Drago décida de laisser les filles discuter entre elles.

« Je vais aller voir Blaise pendant que vous papotez. » Déclara Drago en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Attends. » L'interpella Ginny avant qu'il ait franchit la porte.

« Oui ? »

« Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolée pour ta mère et que si Hermione était ton amie, j'aimerais bien essayer aussi si tu es d'accord ? » Demanda t-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je voudrais préciser que je suis désolé d'avoir était aussi con pendant toutes ces années. Ta famille vaut bien mieux que la mienne. » Répondit t-il en lui serrant la main.

« Ta mère avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. »

« S'était l'exception de la famille. »

« Mais ce n'était pas la seule, toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de bien maintenant. » Intervint Hermione.

« Merci. Bon je vous laisse à vos discutions de nana. »

« Hééééééé. »S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles en souriant

Dés que le jeune homme eût franchit la porte, les deux Griffondor retournèrent s'asseoir devant le feu et Ginny put enfin aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment.

« Maintenant que nous sommes seules, tu vas pouvoir me raconter les détails. » Demanda Ginny.

« Quels détails ? »

« Je veux savoir tout ce que tu n'as pas raconté devant les garçons. Vu la façon dont vous agissez, je suis sûre qu'il s'est passé un peu plus que les quelque fois où tu prétends l'avoir croisé dans les couloirs du Chaudron Baveur. »

« Ok j'avoue. Le jour où on s'est expliqué, c'est parce qu'il à débarqué dans ma chambre. Je venais de faire un cauchemar et il m'avait entendu hurler depuis sa chambre. On a discuté puis on s'est endormi sur mon lit. Le lendemain on à manger ensemble, on a discuté et le soir il est revenu dans ma chambre pour la même raison que la veille. Il m'a proposé de rester avec moi et j'ai accepté. J'ai refais un cauchemar et il m'a pris dans ses bras pour me calmer, ce qui fût radical. Les journées se sont succédées, on se voyait tous les jours, on mangeait ensemble et le soir il dormait avec moi enfin seulement pendant la première semaine, quand il a vu que je ne faisait plus de cauchemar, il est retourné dans la sienne. Hier après notre évasion, il a pris soin de moi quand il a vu mon état, il m'a porté, bercé, veillé et il est allé seul chez les moldues pour nous trouver à manger. » Termina Hermione

« Et tu es tombée amoureuse de lui n'es-ce pas ? »

« … Oui, mais je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, quand tu vois le genre de fille qu'il fréquentait l'année dernière ça prouve que je ne suis pas son genre. »

« Qui sait ? Il a changé, alors peut être que ses goûts en matière de fille aussi. » Argumenta Ginny

« Peut être …. Mais je tient à lui et je ne veux pas perdre son amitié. Tu sais, depuis qu'il a changé, c'est vraiment un ami précieux à qui je vais parfaitement confiance. Et au moins avec lui la conversation n'est pas toujours tournée vers le Quidditch, même si ça reste son sport favori. »

« Fait comme tu veux mais moi je reste persuadée que tu as toutes tes chances, en plus vous iriez vraiment bien ensemble ! »

« Bon, il est l'heure d'aller manger, on descend. »

« Oui mais avant j'aimerais bien faire une petite visite des lieux. »

« Ok ! »

Pendant ce temps avec Drago :

Après être sorti de sa salle commune, Drago se dirigea vers celle des Serpentards afin de discuter avec Blaise Zambini, le mec à qui il ne parlait plus à cause de son père. Quand il arriva dans la salle commune de sa maison, il tomba sur Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle.

« Tient Malfoy, que nous vaut l'honneur de la visite du nouveau chouchou de Dumbledore ? » Demanda Milicent.

« Ferme là Bulstrode, n'oublie pas que je suis préfet en chef et même si tu fait partie de la même maison que moi, ça ne m'empêchera de t'enlever des points ou de te coller une retenue. » La prévint-il d'une voix qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était toujours le prince des Serpentards.

« Qu'es ce que tu veux Drago ? » Demanda Parkinson afin d'éviter que le ton monte.

« Je cherche Zambini. »

« Je crois qu'il est dans son dortoir. »

« Merci Pansy. » Répondit-il avant de monter vers les dortoirs ou il trouva Blaise, seul, assis sur son lit en train de faire les premiers devoirs de l'année.

« Blaise ? Je pourrais te parler ? »

« Malfoy ! Que veux-tu ? »

« Te présenter des excuses pour l'année dernière et redevenir ton ami. »

« Ah ! »

« Quand ton père a changé de camp, mon père m'a interdit de te parler et comme un con j'ai obéit mais maintenant qu'il est en tôle je n'ai plus aucunes raisons de t'ignorer. » Expliqua Drago.

« Et toi tu vas changer de camp ? »

« Je ne pense pas intégrer l'Ordre du Phœnix mais le jour de la grande bataille je serais de leur côté. Et toi ? »

« Si on me propose l'ordre, j'accepte. »

« Ok. Alors de nouveau ami ou pas ? »

« Bien sur ! D'ailleurs, en temps qu'ami tu peux me le dire : y s'passe quoi avec Granger, elle te plait ? » Demanda Blaise, curieux.

« …. Oui. » Avoua t-il appréciant le fait de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un.

« Tu vas te la faire ? »

« Ce que je veux, c'est pas me la faire mais vraiment sortir avec elle. » Expliqua Drago

« T'es carrément amoureux d'elle ! » S'étonna Blaise.

« Peut être. » Répondit évasivement le blond.

« Et elle ? Tu crois que t'as tes chances ? »

« Je ne pense pas, j'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à avoir sa confiance alors… »

« Si tu l'dit ! Et sinon en dehors de Granger tu comptes faire quoi maintenant que ton bourreau de père n'est plus là. »

« En fait j'aimerais bien essayer de convaincre certains Serpentard de faire comme nous, à commencer par Pansy. Ca te dit ? »

« Ouais ça pourrait être sympa mais pourquoi Parkinson? »

« L'année dernière, j'ai remarqué qu'elle commençait à douter. »

« On s'y met quand ? »

« Dés que possible, le but c'est de priver Voldemort de plus de nouvelle recrue possible. »

« Il faudrait commencer par lui faire lâcher les deux gorilles et Bulstrode. Et sinon tu penses à qui d'autres ? »

« Peut être Bulstrode mais pas tout de suite. Crabbe et Goyle, c'est pas la peine, trop bête pour

réfléchir, ils suivront leurs pères c'est sûr. Sinon j'ai pensé à Patil, Derrick et Montague. »

« Ok je suis partant. Bon on va manger. »

« Ouais, je vais essayer d'attirer Pansy avec nous. »

« Ce n'est plus aussi facile qu'avant mon Drakinouchet ! » Se moqua Blaise

« Oh ça va ! En tout cas ça ne me manque pas. Mais maintenant elle à l'air plus mûre. »

« Heureusement mais ça lui aura pris du temps. » Déclara t-il alors qu'il arrivaient déjà devant les portes de la grande salle.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Harry et Ron.

Quand Harry et Ron furent sortis de la salle commune des Préfets en Chef, ils se rendirent directement à la salle sur demande afin de pouvoir discuter en paix sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Après avoir longuement discuté sur la prophétie et sur Hermione, ils abordèrent le sujet Malfoy.

« Tu penses que la fouine est honnête ou pas ? » Demanda Ron

« Franchement, j'en sais rien. Hermione a l'air de le croire et elle lui a fait passer au Verisératum mais d'un autre côté je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être méfiant. »

« Pareil pour moi, avec tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir, je ne comprend pas comment Mione a pût lui pardonner. »

« Moi non plus, mais après tout elle est la plus réfléchit d'entre nous et elle ne prend pas de décision à la légère. Donc je vais lui faire un peu confiance et accorder une chance à Malfoy. » Expliqua Harry

« Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu vas devenir ami avec lui ? » Demanda Ron incrédule.

« Non, je veux juste ne plus chercher la guerre avec lui, afin de faire plaisir à Hermione mais je ne lui accorde aucune confiance. »

« En clair, on tolère et on surveille ? »

« Exactement. » Approuva Harry

« Au fait, tu compte continuer les cours de l'AD cette année ? »

« Oui mais le problème c'est qu'il y a de plus en plus de monde et je commence à avoir du mal à suivre. Il faudra en parler à Mione pour voir si elle n'a pas une solution. En plus il faut qu'elle nous refasse des faux Gallions, on est à cour. »

« Bonne idée, on va pouvoir lui demander au repas, d'ailleurs on pourrait descendre, j'ai mon estomac qui cri famine ? »

« Comme toujours Ron, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger. Tu pourrais essayer autre chose, comme les filles, depuis Hermione, tu n'est sortis avec personne. D'ailleurs j'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu l'avais quitté comme ça ! »

« J'ai pas envie de parler de ça. Vient, on descend. » Déclara sèchement Ron

« Comme tu veux. » Répondit Harry en ouvrant la porte de la salle.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, tout le monde était déjà là et discutait des évènements des deux derniers jours. Bien que le directeur ait expliqué la situation , il ne pouvait pas empêcher les élèves d'en discuter et de spéculer. Les garçons prirent place avec Hermione et Ginny et abordèrent le sujet de l'AD en expliquant à Hermione les problèmes qu'ils avaient soulevé quelques minutes auparavant.

« Pour te faciliter les choses, je pense que tu devrais créer deux groupes et faire deux cours séparés. » Proposa Hermione.

« Oui mais je n'aurais pas le temps de faire de cours par semaine. Avec mon poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et les Aspics à préparer. Par contre, toi et Ron pourriez vous occuper d'un des groupe et on pourrait agrandir la salle sur demande pour que les deux cours puisse avoir lieu en même temps. » Proposa à son tour Harry.

« Pourquoi pas, je pourrais établir des programme en fonction de nos compétences à chacun, et on ferait tourner les groupes entre nous. Et on pourrait demander à Drago de se joindre à nous, avec ses compétences en magie noire, il pourrait nous apprendre des contre-sorts utiles. »

« Pas question ! » Protestèrent les deux Griffondors

« Hermione a raison, il connaît des choses qui pourrait nous être utiles. De plus on à déjà Zambini avec nous et Drago est de notre côté. » Intervint Ginny pour soutenir son amie

« Toi aussi tu l'appel par son prénom ! » Remarqua Ron en colère

« Oui et alors ça te pose un problème ? » Répondit la rouquine en haussant la voix

« On se calme. Ron, je pense que les filles ont raison, ses connaissances pourraient nous être utiles. Et même si je ne lui fait pas confiance, on ne risque rien puisque maintenant l'AD est autorisée. » Expliqua Harry

« Mouais. A part rapporter ce que nous faisons à son maître » Répondit Ron visiblement pas très convaincu.

« Ce n'est pas un mangemort, il n'a pas de marque. Je le sais car durant l'été, j'ai eut l'occasion de le voir en t-shirt et n'oubli pas qu'il m'a parler sous l'effet du sérum de vérité. Pour ce qui est de l'AD, je lui en parlerais ce soir. Sinon pour le problème de Gallions, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de s'en servir, après tout, nos réunions sont autorisées donc ont pourraient fixer un jour précis et toujours s'y tenir. Vous en pensez quoi ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Bonne idée mais il faudrait trouver un jour qui convient à tout le monde. » Intervint Ginny

« Oui mais pour ça il faut que je vois avec Drago à cause des rondes des préfets, on doit faire un planning pour que les couloirs soit surveillé chaque soir. Ma ronde avec lui monopolisera un soir ; celle de Ron et Ginny aussi puisque vous êtes les préfets de Griffondor ; Blaise aussi en tant que Préfet de Serpentard. Il faut aussi tenir compte du soir d'entraînement de Quidditch des Griffondor et des Serpentards. Harry quel jour comptes-tu faire l'entraînement ? »

« J'avais pensé au Mardi soir. Et le professeur Mc Gonagall nous a réservé le terrain. » L'informa Harry.

« Ok, je n'arrangerais pour que vous deux soyez libres ce soir là. » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Ginny et Ron. « Et on fera la réunion de l'AD le soir de la ronde des préfets de Poufsouffle puisqu'ils ne font pas partit de l'AD alors que ceux de Serdaigle et Blaise en font partit. » Expliqua Hermione

« Ok, on te fait confiance. »

« Je m'occupe de ça maintenant et je vous en fait part demain. Passez une bonne soirée. »

« Toi aussi. » Répondirent les trois autre en cœur.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards où elle vit Drago en pleine conversation avec Blaise et Parkinson, Hermione sortie de la grande salle pour se rendre dans ses appartements. Drago qui l'avait vu sortir, ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et la trouva attablée devant un parchemin.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda t-il en se penchant sur son épaule.

« Je commençais à réfléchir au planning des rondes en attendant que tu rentre. D'ailleurs, tu comptes prendre quel soir pour les entraînements de Quidditch ? »

« Je n'y avait pas encore pensé, mais je pense que le jeudi c'est pas mal. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour que notre ronde et celle de Zambini ne tombe pas ce soir là. Au fait, tu te souviens du soir, en cinquièmes années, où tu nous as surpris en pleine réunion et dénoncé auprès de Ombrage ? »

« Oui …. Pourquoi, quel est le rapport avec la planning ? »

« En fait, cette année là, avec Harry, on à créé une sorte d'association afin de compenser les cours de DCFM. C'est pendant une de nos réunions que tu nous a surpris. A l'époque elle était interdite mais maintenant nos réunions sont autorisées mais reste discrètes. Et je voulais savoir si tu voulais participer aux cours de l'AD afin de nous faire profiter de tes connaissances en magie noire ? » Demanda Hermione.

« L'AD ? » Demanda t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« L'armée de Dumbledore, c'est le nom qu'on a trouvé. Tu aurais du voir la tête d'Ombrage et de Fudge quand ils l'on appris, enfin à ce moment là, ça nous à pas fait rire parce que ça à provoqué la fuite du directeur pour nous protéger. Mais je te raconterais ça après. Tu acceptes de nous rejoindre ou pas ? »

« Je sais pas, Potter et Weasley sont au courant ? »

« Oui et ils sont d'accord. Un peu réticent mais vu qu'il y a de plus en plus de monde aux réunions, Harry accepte l'aide que tu pourrais nous apporter. »

« Je viendrais à la prochaine réunion et on verra comment ça ce passe. »

« Merci Dray, ça me fais vraiment plaisir. » Le remercia t-elle avec un grand sourire

« T'emballe pas, j'ai pas dis oui encore. Bon, je vais prendre une douche et après tu me raconte les aventures du Trio d'or, ça te va ? » Répondit t-il alors qu'il pensait qu'avec ce sourire, elle pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi.

« Vas-y, je t'attends là. »

Pendant que Drago prenait sa douche Hermione se remis à établir le planning des rondes qu'elle donnerait aux différents préfets. Une fois celui-ci terminé, elle pris un second parchemin sur lequel elle entrepris de recopier les jours de ronde en y ajoutant les entraînements de Quidditch, la réunion de l'AD et un soir d'entraînement pour elle, afin de maîtriser ses pouvoirs et les éléments.

_Planning des soirées :_

_Lundi : Ronde : Préfets en Chef_

_Mardi : Entraînement Quidditch des Griffondors ; Ronde : Préfets Serpentards_

_Mercredi : Réunion AD ; Ronde : Préfets Poufsouffle_

_Jeudi : Entraînement Quidditch des Serpentards ; Ronde :Préfets Griffondors_

_vendredi : Mon entraînement ; Ronde : Préfets Serdaigle _

Quand Drago sortit de la salle de bain, Hermione venait de terminer d'écrire le planning et l'attendait devant le feu, assise confortablement sur un des canapés. Il remarqua qu'elle tenait un cahier en cuir vert dans la main.

« Alors, Mia, tu essayes de lire mon journal intime! » Déclara t-il afin de la taquiner.

« Ton journal ? » Répondit t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. « Je ne savais pas que c'était ça. » Poursuivit t-elle en le reposant sur la table. « Je t'assure …que je ne l'ai pas lu. …Désolé ». S'excusa t-elle en s'empourprant.

« C'est bon, panique pas, je disais juste ça pour t'embêter. » Répondit-il en s'asseyant avec elle. « De toute façon tu ne peut pas le lire. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu ne connais pas le fonctionnement d'un journal intime sorcier, on dirait. Seul la première personne qui a écrit dedans peut le lire. » Expliqua Drago.

« C'est pratique, je savais pas. J'ai jamais osé en écrire un de peur que quelqu'un le lise. Et sinon tu veux que je te raconte quoi ? »

« Tout ce qui c'est passé depuis la première année. J'ai entendu parlé de vos aventures, bien sûr, mais j'aimerais connaître la vrai version et pas les ragots. »

« Ok. En première année ….. »

Elle commença à lui raconter toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécu ces six dernières années en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Après plusieurs heures, ils partirent se coucher, chacun dans leur chambre.

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous promet une p'tite surprise, mais je n'en direz pas plus !


	13. Potions

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

Chapitre 13 : Potion

Au matin du mardi trois septembre, les choses reprenaient enfin un cour normal. Les deux Préfets en Chef descendirent ensemble dans la grande salle après s'être préparés à assister à leur premier cour qui n'était autre que potions. Ils se séparèrent, et chacun rejoignit ses amis à leur table respective. Hermione expliqua à Harry et Ron que Drago voulait bien faire un essai avec eux pour les réunions de l'AD. Voyant que les garçons semblaient mal prendre la décision de Drago, elle leur expliqua que ça décision d'essai était seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les réunions de l'AD dégénèrent en règlement de compte.

Après avoir fait promettre aux garçons de se tenir à carreaux, elle leur fit part de l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait mis au point. Du commun accord, il fut décidé que la première réunion aurait lieu la semaine suivante puisque les rondes ainsi que les entraînements de Quidditch ne commençaient qu'à ce moment là. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, la directrice des rouges et ors vint remettre son emploi du temps à Hermione, puis elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards afin de faire de même avec Drago. Hermione consulta ses horaires et constata qu'elle avait quatre heures de potions de plus que l'année dernière.

_Emploi du temps des Griffondors (Les cours sont tous par tranche de deux heures)_

_Lundi : Métamorphose, SACM – DCFM, Arithmancie/Divination_

_Mardi : Potions, Arithmancie/Divination – Histoire de la Magie, Enchantements_

_Mercredi : SACM, Métamorphose – Potions, DCFM_

_Jeudi : Histoire de la Magie, Astronomie – Métamorphose, Potions_

_Vendredi : Enchantements, Potions – DCFM, Etudes des Runes_

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Serpentards, Drago qui s'était installé entre Blaise et Pansy, proposa à celle-ci de venir dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chef le soir même, à la fin de leurs cours. Pansy, un peu méfiante mais se doutant des intentions de Drago, accepta l'invitation et il fut convenu que Blaise se joindrait à eux. Avant de quitter la salle, Drago consulta l'emploi du temps que venait de lui remettre la directrice des Griffondors, et put y faire la même constatation qu'Hermione à qui il jeta un coup d'œil. _« On a pas mal de cour ensemble cette année, tant mieux »_ pense t-il. Puis voyant qu'elle le regardait en souriant, il lui sourit à son tour.

_Emploi du temps des Serpentards (Les cours sont tous par tranche de deux heures)_

_Lundi : DCFM, SACM – Arithmancie/Divination, Histoire de la Magie_

_Mardi : Potions, DCFM – Métamorphose, Etudes des Runes_

_Mercredi : SACM, Arithmancie/Divination – Potions, Métamorphose_

_Jeudi : Astronomie, Enchantements – Histoire de la Magie, Potions_

_Vendredi : Métamorphose, Potions – Enchantements, DFCM _

Après le petit déjeuné, les septièmes années de Griffondor et Serpentard se rendirent dans les cachots pour leur premier cour de potion pendant que Ginny allait à son cour de métamorphose. Les élèves attendirent l'arrivée du professeur dans le couloir, les deux maisons évitant soigneusement de se mélanger. Depuis leur premier année, les Serpentards avaient choisit un côté de couloir, laissant l'autre aux Griffondors. La seule différence avec les autres années fut l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait. En temps normale, Drago et ses acolytes auraient pris un malin plaisir à narguer les Griffondors, mais là, rien ! Quand Rogue arriva, il fit entrer les élèves qui s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles.

« Bien, je vois que vous vous souvenez encore de vos places, un véritable miracle, les vacances vous on laissées quelques souvenirs ! » Déclara t-il d'un ton méprisant avant de poursuivre. « Par contre, j'ai un petit changement pour cette année. » Déclara t-il en se délectant de la mine déconfite des Griffondors.

« En effet, cette année j'ai décidé qu'à chaque cours, les potions seront testés par deux cobayes. » Poursuivit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Neville qui faillit s'évanouir de peur. « Ne faite pas cette tête Londubat puisque ce sont vos deux Préfets en Chef qui vont assumer cette tache. » Poursuivit-il en se tournant vers les deux concernés.

A cette nouvelle, Hermione avait blêmit alors que Drago gardait son air impassible. Le Serpentard se doutait que cette décision était la conséquence de son changement de côté, car même si Rogue faisait partit de l'Ordre du Phénix, il ne devait pas apprécier que Drago s'affiche presque ouvertement contre sa maison. Hermione de son côté était persuadée que cette décision était une vengeance personnelle à cause de son rapprochement avec le chouchou du prof.

_« Mais le considère t-il encore comme tel depuis son changement de camp ? » _pensa t-elle.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, votre table sera celle juste devant mon bureau. » Dit-il à l'intention des Préfets en Chef pendant qu'ils prenaient place à la table désignée. « Voici la première potion que vous allez testez ! » Déclara t-il en faisant un mouvement de baguette vers le tableau mais sans lâcher ses cobayes du regard afin de voir leurs réactions.

Quand les deux élèves virent le nom de la potion, Rogue put voir de l'étonnement et de l'appréhension sur leurs visages avant qu'ils ne se reprennent, Drago plus facilement que la jeune fille.

_« C'est bien ce que je pensais, je me demande comment ils vont réagir quand ils vont devoir la tester ! »_ Pensa le professeur sadique.

En effet sur le tableau était inscrite la démarche de la réalisation d'un philtre d'amour, au grand malheur de nos amoureux transits.

_« Un philtre d'amour n'a aucun effet si on est déjà amoureux de l'autre personne »_ Pensa Hermione horrifié à l'idée de devoir tester cette potion.

_« Mais merde, il pouvait pas trouver une autre potion celui-là »_ pensa Drago, appréhendant aussi le test de la potion.

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre à la composition de leur potion, comme les autres élèves. Etant les deux meilleurs élèves, ils finirent rapidement, de plus même si c'était la première fois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient parfaitement complémentaire pour la réalisation d'une potion. Sans même se parler, ce qui était préférable avec Rogue, ils se partageaient les tâches et leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement synchronisés, comme s'ils avaient toujours travailler ensemble. Cette complicité de travail n'échappa nullement au professeur qui leur jetait des coups d'œil discrets.

_« Leurs facilité de travail en est presque affolante, tout comme elle peut se concerter avec les deux autres sans même avoir à s'expliquer »_ pensa Rogue en fixant alternativement les préfets en chef ainsi que les deux autres Griffondors.

Durant leur sixième année, il avait put remarquer que la complicité du Trio D'or avait largement augmentée même si elle avait été un peu ébranlée par la séparation de Ron et Hermione. Les différentes épreuves qu'ils avaient partager ensemble, leur avait permis de créer des liens bien plus fort que l'amitié et qui permettait au Trio d'être d'une efficacité redoutable en cas de problème. Hermione était la tête pensante, Harry était leur protecteur et le Survivant tandis que Ron remontait le morale des troupes en faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider dans les combats et détendre l'atmosphère entre ceux-ci.

« Je vois que tout le monde à terminé, déposez une fiole étiquetée sur mon bureau. » Ordonna t-il sèchement. « Londubat, 20 points de moins, votre potion est bleue et non rouge. » Tonna t-il.« Et maintenant, nous allons voir ce que vaux la potion de nos préfets en chef. » Poursuivit-il en se tournant vers eux. « Prenez chacun une fiole de potion et avalez-la. » Ordonna Rogue.

« Non, ils ne peuvent pas… » Tenta Harry, qui fut vite coupé.

« Et bien Potter, on a peur de perdre sa bien aimée. » Répondit le directeur des Serpentards, ceux qui provoqua le rire moqueur de ceux-ci.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Drago avaient remplit leurs fioles et attendaient, debout, le retour du calme pour l'avaler. Quand Rogue reporta son attention sur eux, ils échangèrent un dernier regard et avalèrent le philtre d'amour. Mais comme ils l'avaient prévu, rien ne se produisit et ne sachant ni comment réagir pour faire croire que la potion avait fait effet, ni quoi dire, de peur de sortir une idiotie. Hermione réfléchissait intensément en essayant de se rappeler quel réaction devait avoir les personnes sous l'effet de cette potion, mais étant trop paniquée, elle ne trouva rien. Drago, qui était dans le même état que la jeune fille, décida d'agir avant que les autres ne se rende compte que la potion n'avait pas agit sur lui, ignorant qu'elle n'avait pas agit non plus sur sa coéquipière.

Essayant d'oublier la présence de tous les autres élèves et celle du professeur, il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, pendant que celle-ci faisait de même, hypnotisée par ces magnifiques yeux bleu. La pensant sous l'effet de la potion, il s'approcha, pris délicatement son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Complètement grisé par les sensations qu'il ressentait de pouvoir enfin goûter ses lèvres si chaudes et accueillantes, il fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules de la Griffondor, puis le long de ses bras, afin de les poser sur ses hanches, ce qui lui permit de la rapprocher de lui. Leurs corps étaient maintenant collés l'un contre l'autre, et quand Drago sentit qu'Hermione avait passait ses bras autour de son cou, il en profita pour approfondir le baiser.

Quand Hermione avait plongé son regard dans celui de Drago, elle avait remarqué que ses yeux avaient légèrement changé de couleur en passant à un bleu plus soutenu. Mais quand il posa ses mains sur son visage, elle oublia tout autour d'elle, et sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle attendit qu'il l'embrasse, ayant parfaitement compris ce qu'il allait faire. Se laissant complètement porter par ses sentiments, elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et accueillit avec plaisir la langue de celui-ci quand il approfondit le baisé. Le baiser devenant de plus en plus passionné, elle n'entendit pas la cloche sonner ni Harry crier au scandale. Mais quand le professeur Rogue les sépara brutalement, elle revint sur terre. Complètement perdue, son regard de nouveau accroché à celui de Drago, elle ne répliqua même pas à la remarque de Rogue.

« Et bien, quelle démonstration ! Dommage pour vous que la potion ne dure que deux heures. » Se moqua t-il ouvertement.

Ce fût Harry qui la sortit de son état de transe en la traînant vers la sortie pendant que Ron rangeait les affaires de la jeune fille. Les deux garçons entraînèrent leur amie vers son cour d'arithmancie en pestant contre l'idée saugrenue de leur professeur de potion.

Le départ d'Hermione avait ramené Drago sur terre, il avait rapidement rangé ses affaires et avait quitté la salle en quatrième vitesse en évitant de croiser le regard de son directeur de maison. Ses pas le guidèrent vers son cour de DCFM, avec le nouveau professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une fois installé, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'air complètement béat. Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant d'émotion en embrassant une fille. Les autres Serpentards, le croyant sous l'effet de la potion ne firent aucun commentaire. Seul Blaise, se doutant un peu de ce qui avait put se passer, se permis un sourire que personne ne remarqua. Il était persuadé que la potion n'avait eu aucun effet sur Drago mais il se demandait s'il en était de même pour la jeune fille.

Drago, se rendant compte de son attitude, repris constance alors que le professeur se représentait uniquement pour lui, puisque les autres avaient déjà eu ce cour la veille. C'était une jeune femme brune, d'environ 25 ans, elle se présenta sous le nom de Nymphadora Thonks et précisa qu'elle était Auror mais qu'elle avait pris une année sabbatique afin de venir enseigner. Le cour de la veille ayant porté sur des révisions, Drago n'eut rien à rattraper et trouva le cour plutôt passionnant.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, Hermione avait demandé à Harry et Ron de lui fournir les cours de la veille afin qu'elle puisse les rattraper le soir même et avait appris qui était le nouveau professeur de DCFM mais ils n'avaient pas cour avec elle avant la veille. Après son dernier cour de la journée, Hermione partit en direction de sa salle commune avec l'intention de recopier ses cours. Elle appréhendait de revoir Drago, car elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et elle se demandait comment ils allaient se comporter l'un envers l'autre.

Quand elle pénétra dans sa salle commune, elle trouva Drago en train de discuter avec Blaise et Pansy. Cette dernière eu d'ailleurs l'air mal à l'aise en la voyant arriver.

« Je vais dans ma chambre afin de ne pas vous déranger. » Déclara Hermione.

« Mais c'est trop gentil de ta part sang de bourbe, je vois que tu as enfin compris comment il fallait se tenir. » Répondit Parkinson

« Dray, je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait ici. Je veux bien la tolérer mais pas me faire insulter. » Poursuivit Hermione sans un regard vers l'autre jeune fille.

« Je veux la faire changer de camp. » Chuchota Drago afin qu'elle seule entende.

« Dans ce cas pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. » Reprit-elle sans baisser le ton.

« Vous manigancez quoi tous les deux ? » Demanda Pansy méfiante.

« Tu vas m'écouter Parkinson, j'en ai marre de me faire insulter par toi, mais visiblement Drago pense que tu pourrais changer de camp. » Poursuivit Hermione.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses Granger. »

« Silencio. Je disais donc, visiblement tu dois faire un choix, alors pas la peine de te prendre avec des pincettes. Deux possibilités s'offre à toi et tu le sais. Donc soit tu devient Mangemort et tu passe ta vie à tuer et torturer des gens innocents car même si Voldemort gagne la guerre, tu passeras ta vie à tuer et si c'est nous qui gagnons tu sera envoyée à Askaban. Par contre, si tu choisis l'ordre, tu pourras avoir le conscience tranquille, quel que soit la fin de la guerre. Si on gagne, tu sera de bon côté et pourras vivre une vie paisible et heureuse et si on perd tu pourras toujours te dire que tu t'es battu pour la bonne cause et que tu n'as pas la mort de centaines d'innocents sur la conscience. Maintenant le choix est entre tes mains. Finite Incantum. » Déclara t-elle d'une voix calme et posé, sous le regard ahuri des garçons.

Alors qu'elle reprenait déjà la direction de sa chambre, Pansy l'arrêta.

« J'ai déjà réflechit à tout ce que tu viens de me dire et j'ai vraiment envie de choisir l'ordre mais je ne veux pas me retrouver seule. » Déclara t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Si tu viens dans notre camp, tu ne le sera pas, tu as déjà Blaise et Drago et je suis prête à te laisser une chance si tu arrêtes de m'insulter, après tout j'ai pardonné à Drago alors pourquoi pas à toi. Certes, au début ce ne sera sûrement pas facile pour toi car tu vas devoir faire tes preuves. Mais je penses que le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Non ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dit au cours de ces dernières années. » Déclara t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Tu vois c'est pas si difficile que ça. Excuses acceptées. Mais je te préviens, à la première insulte, je ne serais plus aussi gentille. » Affirma la rouge et or en souriant tout de même à la Serpentarde.

« Alors là Mia tu m'épates. Par contre je pense qu'il serait préférable de ne pas étaler nos liens d'amitié devant tout le monde afin que nous puissions continuer à faire changer les Serpentards de camp. » Déclara Drago.

Ils continuèrent de parler du plan de Drago sur les Serpentards, des cours, de l'enlèvement et du procès de Lucius pendant un certain temps avant de se rendre séparément dans la grande salle pour le repas. Hermione arriva la première, seule, et pris place avec Ginny, Harry et Ron. Elle profita du repas pour leur raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer dans sa salle commune mais leur fit promettre de n'en parler à personne. Ginny proposa même de faire venir Parkinson à la prochaine réunion de l'AD à condition d'avoir l'accord du directeur, car si lui avait confiance, alors les autres pourraient en faire autant.

Alors que le repas toucha à sa fin, Dumbledore demanda justement aux deux Préfets en Chef de se rendre dans son bureau dès qu'ils auraient terminé de manger. Une fois tous les trois réunis dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci les invita à s'asseoir et leur fit part du motif de leur venue.

« Si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour vous parler du procès de Lucius Malfoy. Il aura lieu samedi après-midi car le ministère ne veut pas faire traîner cette affaire afin de ne pas laisser le temps à votre père de préparer quelque chose qui lui permettrait de sortir de là. »

« Devrons-nous témoigner ? » Demanda Hermione

« Oui et le ministre m'a aussi demandé de faire venir quatre témoins qui ont assistés à la déclaration de Lucius dans la grande salle. J'ai pensé choisir un élève de chaque maison en prenant Blaise chez les Serpentards afin d'être sûr de son intégrité. »

« Nous serons là, par contre, professeur, j'aurais aimé savoir ce que vous pensez de Pansy Parkinson. Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Pour le moment elle me paraît indécise et facile à convaincre. Mais par contre si vous réussissez à la faire venir de notre côté, je pense que si elle se fait des amis et qu'elle se sent entourée, elle ne risque pas de nous trahir. » Déclara le directeur.

« Donc vous ne vous opposerez pas à son intégration dans L'AD, ainsi que celle de Drago ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Si vous me demandez ça c'est que vous lui avez déjà parlé et qu'elle a fait un choix, donc j'accepte avec joie. En espérant qu'elle ne sera pas la seule à vous rejoindre. » Poursuivit le directeur.

« Avec Blaise, on a l'intention d'essayer de faire changer la mentalité de certains Serpentards et vu comment Hermione vient de persuader Pansy, je pense qu'elle pourrait aussi nous aider. » Déclara Drago.

« Parfait. Par contre, Miss Granger je tenais à vous dire que j'ai mis plusieurs Aurors à l'étude des prophéties afin de voir s'il n'y en a pas une qui vous concerne. »

« Merci M. le directeur, et en parlant d'Auror, j'ai appris que Tonks était ici en tant que professeur de DCFM. Serait-il possible que je lui demande son aide afin de voir si je suis vraiment métamorphomage ? »

« Bien sûr, je lui en parlerais et je ne pense pas qu'elle vous refuse cette faveur. »

« Merci professeur, vous avez encore besoin de nous ? » Demanda Hermione

« Non, vous pouvez y aller et je vous attends samedi à 13h dans mon bureau pour aller au ministère. »

« Bien professeur, bonne nuit. »

Une fois sortit du bureau du directeur, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls pour la première fois depuis le baiser du matin. Drago avait du subir l'interrogatoire du Blaise toute la journée à ce propos tout comme Ginny l'avait fait avec Hermione, tandis que Ron et Harry n'avaient pas abordé le sujet avec elle pensant qu'elle voulait oublier cette expérience traumatisante. Drago se décida à rompre ce silence pesant en abordant un sujet neutre.

« Tu as l'air de connaître la nouvelle prof de DCFM ? »

« En effet, elle fait partit de l'ordre et j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler plusieurs fois ces dernières années, elle est vraiment sympa. »

« Et pourquoi as-tu demandé son aide ? »

« Elle est métamorphomage. »

« Ah ! »

Une fois dans leur salle commune, ils entreprirent de recopier leurs cours, sans trop se parler mais chacun jetait des regards discrets sans que l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Ils finirent par se souhaiter bonne nuit, en se faisant la bise comme d'habitude, et s'endormirent comme chaque soir en pensant à l'autre.

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre : procès de Lucius Malfoy et ….


	14. Procès

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

**Note importante** : Dans ce chapitre, je parle de Padma Patil, mais elle fait partie de la maison des Serpentard et non des Serdaigles. C'est une erreur de ma part mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite. Donc, veillez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Chapitre 14 : Procès

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans encombre, Hermione avait demandé à Tonks de l'aider à devenir métamorphomage dès le premier cours qu'elle avait eut avec son professeur de DCFM. Celle-ci s'était empressée d'accepter et elles avaient décidé de s'entraîner chaque vendredi soir à partir de la semaine suivante. Le vendredi étant le jour qu'Hermione s'était réservée pour ses entraînements personnels.

Hermione et Drago avaient repris leurs habitudes, et ne mentionnaient jamais le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sous l'effet du philtre d'amour de Rogue. Hermione et Pansy s'étaient vite rapprochées et elles passaient souvent la soirée entre filles avec Ginny qui avait bien accepté la présence de la Serpentard.

Drago, Blaise et Pansy s'étaient « attaqués » à leur nouvelle cible et commençaient progressivement à approcher Padma Patil. La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment de doute sur le côté à choisir et se contentait de suivre les cours sans s'occuper de la guerre. Mais ayant une sœur jumelle chez les Griffondors et qui faisait partit de l'AD, comme le lui avait appris Hermione, Drago s'était dit qu'il serait facile de la faire douter. Ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons, les trois Serpentards avaient pris la décision d'y aller un peu moins fort qu'avec Pansy elle-même. La première personne à l'approcher fût Pansy, qui ayant arrêté de traîner avec Milicent, se retrouvait seule. Drago la laissait faire les approches car ayant lui-même largué Patil sans scrupules l'année dernière après avoir couché avec elle, il s'était dit qu'elle ne voudrait pas vraiment entendre parler de lui.

Au matin du samedi 6 septembre, jour du procès de Lucius Malfoy, Drago s'était levé tôt à cause de l'inquiétude qui l'empêchait de dormir. Il avait passé toute la matinée à tourner en rond et même Hermione n'arrivait pas à le calmer. A 13h les Préfets en Chef arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur, où ils retrouvèrent Blaise, Neville, un Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle de sixième année, les quatre élèves choisis pas le directeur pour témoigner sur la déclaration faite par le père de Drago dans la grande salle. Dumbledore les fit pénétrer dans son bureau, activa un Portoloin où chacun posa une main avant de se sentir comme tirer par un crochet au niveau du nombril.

Tous les 7 se retrouvèrent dans le hall du ministère de la magie. Hermione et Neville échangèrent un regard en se rappelant la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, en cinquième année. Après avoir récupéré des badges de visiteurs et fait analyser leurs baguettes à l'accueil, leur directeur les conduisit dans les couloirs afin de les mener à la salle d'audience. Pendant le chemin, Hermione avait pris la main de Drago dans la sienne afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il lui répondit par un sourire crispé mais était quand même soulagé par la présence de la jeune fille et il le lui fit comprendre en serrant sa main en retour. Une fois devant la porte, Dumbledore se tourna vers eux et leur expliqua la marche à suivre durant un procès sorcier.

« Vous allez attendre ici pendant que les faits sont relatés, puis quelqu'un viendra vous chercher un par un, afin d'entendre votre témoignage. Surtout n'essayez pas de mentir car la salle est protégée de telle façon que si vous mentiez, tout le monde le serait. Le seul problème de cette méthode, c'est qu'elle ne fonctionne pas sur les mages noirs, donc on ne peut pas savoir s'ils mentent ou pas, ni même s'ils sont des mangemorts. Vous avez bien compris ? »

« Oui. » Répondirent en cœur les six témoins.

« Bien, je vous laisse, car je fais partit des juges. »

Au bout d'une demi-heure, une jeune femme blonde ouvrit la porte et demanda à Drago de venir témoigner. Quand il passa la porte, il se retrouva dans une pièce ovale avec deux sièges assez écartés au centre, dans l'un d'eux était enchaîné son père. Tout autour, des sorciers et sorcières attendaient. En face de son père, présidait le ministre de la magie, encadré par Dumbledore et une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. La jeune femme qui l'avait fait entrer, lui fit prendre place dans le siège vide, en face du ministre. Un sorcier d'age mûr s'avança vers lui et le fit juré à la façon sorcière, avant de lui permettre de s'asseoir.

« M.Malfoy, veillez raconter à l'assemblée, les circonstances de la mort de Narcissa Malfoy, votre mère, ainsi que tout ce que vous savez sur les agissements de votre père. » Demanda l'homme.

Drago entreprit de raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur son père, puis parla de la mort de sa mère, de la proposition de son père, de son évasion, et enfin de son enlèvement avec Hermione. A la fin de son récit, l'homme lui posa quelques questions avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait disposer et prendre place au fond de la salle afin d'assister à la fin du procès. La jeune femme alla ensuite chercher Hermione qui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait en précisant qu'elle avait fait passer Drago sous le Vérisaratum et elle confirma, par son récit, celui de Drago. Quand elle eut finit, elle rejoint Drago au fond de la salle et laissa sa place à Neville. Celui-ci bien qu'impressionné par la situation fit de son mieux pour raconter l'altercation entre Hermione et Lucius Malfoy ainsi que les révélations de celui-ci. Blaise, passa, suivit des deux autres élèves qui racontèrent à peu près la même chose. Une fois tous les témoignages réunis, le ministre demanda une demi-heure de délibération et congédia l'assemblée.

Pendant le temps de délibération, Drago arpentait le couloir devant la porte. Quand on les fit enfin entrer, le ministre attendit que tout le monde s'installe et annonça son verdict.

« A l'accusation du meurtre sur la personne de Narcissa Malfoy, la cour vous déclare coupable. A l'accusation d'enlèvement sur mineurs avec intention de nuire, la cour vous déclare coupable. Et à l'accusation d'appartenir au clan des Mangemorts, la cour vous déclare coupable. Du fait de ces trois crimes, la cour vous condamne au baiser du Détraqueur. La sentence sera accomplit dans trois jours. »

« Veillez le reconduire à Azkaban où il attendra pendant ces trois jours. » Déclara l'homme qui avait fait passé l'interrogatoire aux témoins

Lucius Malfoy, qui était sous Silencio depuis la fin de son propre témoignage ne put rien dire et se fut emmener de force par 4 Aurors mais jeta un regard noir à son fils avant de passer la porte. Dumbledore vint rejoindre ses jeunes élèves qui étaient restés muets après la sentence et les reconduisit à Poudlard avec le même Portoloin.

Une fois de retour dans leurs appartements, Hermione qui s'inquiétait de voir Drago si pâle et si silencieux, se décida à briser le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

« Drago, tu vas bien ? »

« Je sais pas vraiment, je suis soulagé qu'il ait été déclaré coupable, mais d'un autre côté, je ne m'attendais pas à cette sentence. Je sais que c'est un monstre mais c'est quand même mon père et me dire que je viens de l'envoyer à la mort, ça me fait drôle quand même. » Déclara Drago d'une voix blanche

Hermione ne sachant quoi dire face à la situation, pris Drago dans ses bras afin de le réconforter. Mais cette étreinte fût, pour Drago, beaucoup plus réconfortante que n'importe quel mot. Après quelques minutes, il se dégagea doucement de ses bras en murmurant merci et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre afin de se retrouver un peu seul. Hermione comprenant son besoin de solitude, le laissa tranquille et entreprit de se rendre à la bibliothèque afin de faire ses devoirs.

Ce soir là, après le repas, Hermione invita Blaise et Pansy dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chef afin de changer les idées à Drago. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter tous les quatre, ce qui permit à Drago d'oublier son père quelques heures. Une fois les deux autres partis, les préfets allèrent se coucher, Drago aurait bien aimé que la Griffondors reste avec lui durant la nuit mais, fierté masculine oblige, il n'osa pas lui demander.

Le dimanche se passa sans encombres, Drago avait passé la journée chez les Serpentards alors qu'Hermione avait rejoint la salle commune des Griffondors. La deuxième semaine de cours commença au grand plaisir d'Hermione qui allait enfin commencer ses cours particuliers avec Tonks. Elle attendait aussi la première réunion de l'AD avec impatience, tout en étant un peu inquiète à cause de l'arrivée des deux Serpentards dans le groupe.

La journée du lundi commença par Métamorphose pour Hermione où elle appris à changer un végétal en animal. Pendant ce temps Drago avait son cours de DCFM, où ils apprirent à lutter contre l'Imperium, ce qu'il réussit à faire sans trop de difficulté. Le cours suivant était commun aux deux maisons et ils retrouvèrent Hagrid qui leur fit un cours passionnant et non dangereux sur les licornes. L'après midi de Drago fût bien calme, quelle idée aussi de mettre divination et histoire de la magie l'un dernière l'autre. Pour Hermione, l'après midi fût passionnante, elle réussit à maîtriser presque du premier coup à lutter contre l'Imperium, tout comme Harry. Le soir venu, Hermione et Drago arpentèrent les couloirs de Poudlard, lors de la première ronde mais, en ce début d'année, ne trouvèrent personne.

Les cours du mardi se passèrent presque bien puisqu'ils devaient encore tester leur travail en potion où Rogue leur fit faire une potion de Polynectar simplifiée car elle ne mettait pas un mois à préparer. Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent à échanger leurs corps pendant une heure, sous le regard moqueur des autres élèves. Hermione, avec le corps de Drago, dût donc se rendre en Arithmancie où elle dût expliquer la situation à son professeur. Drago fit de même en arrivant en DCFM quand il vit le regard étonné de Tonks qui se demandait ce qu'Hermione faisait avec la classe des Serpentards. Ils passèrent leur soirée à travailler sur les nombreux devoirs que leurs avaient donné les professeurs. Deux parchemins sur le Polynectar, un sur les licornes, deux sur l'Imperium, un en Arithmancie pour Hermione et une interprétation des rêves pour Drago en Divination. Ron, Harry et Ginny faisaient leur premier entraînement de Quidditch pendant que Blaise et Pansy effectuaient leurs rondes de préfet.

Le mercredi matin, Hermione descendit déjeuner pendant que Drago prenait sa douche. Une fois dans la grande salle elle reçut, comme tous les matins, la gazette du sorcier. Mais dès qu'elle lut le titre en première page, elle poussa un cri de surprise, se leva précipitamment de table et sortit en courant, le journal à la main. Surpris par sa réaction, ses amis se tournèrent vers Neville, qui recevait également le journal, mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore lu. Harry s'empara de son exemplaire, le déplia et lut le titre de la une de la journée.

« Merde. » Jura t-il

Hermione courait à travers les couloirs et arriva essoufflée dans ses appartements. Drago, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, entrain de s'habiller, sortit de celle-ci quand il entendit la voix inquiète de Mia qui l'appelait. Sans prendre le peine de passer sa chemise, il alla à sa rencontre torse nu. Quand il arriva à son niveau, il remarqua de l'inquiétude et de la peur dans ses yeux. Mais avant qu'il ait put dire quelque chose, elle lui tendit le journal d'une main tremblante.

_Evasion des prisonniers à Azkaban_

_Hier soir, une attaque de Mangemorts à eut lieu à la prison d'Askaban. Les Détraqueurs, gardiens de la prisons, n'ont rien fait pour empêcher l'évasion des prisonniers et les ont même aidé à s'enfuire. Le ministre de la magie à déclaré qu'il ne fallait plus compter sur les Détraqueurs pour garder Azkaban et qu'il ferait maintenant appel à des Aurors aidés par des Dragons. Le ministre à aussi déclaré que cette action envers la prison avait dut être provoquée par la condamnation de Lucius Malfoy qui devait recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur aujourd'hui même._

Envoyée spéciale : Rita Skeeter 

« Il faut aller voir Dumbledore, nous sommes en danger maintenant qu'il est dehors. » Déclara Drago devenu encore plus blanc que d'habitude après la lecture de l'article.

« Il n'était pas dans la grande salle ce matin, il doit être dans ce bureau. » L'informa Hermione

« J'enfile une chemise et on y va. »

Une fois complètement habillé, Drago rejoignit Mia qui l'attendait dans l'encadrement du tableau et ils partirent au pas de course vers le bureau du directeur. Une fois arrivés à destination, Hermione prononça le mot de passe et la gargouille disparut afin de laisser place à l'escalier menant au bureau. Quand ils furent devant la porte, Drago frappa et la voix de directeur les invita à entrer. Celui-ci se trouvait derrière son bureau alors que le professeur McGonagall lui faisait face, assise sur une chaise et que le professeur Rogue se tenait debout près de la porte.

« Je m'attendais à votre visite, mais prenez place jeunes gens. » Déclara t-il en faisant apparaître deux autres chaises à côté de la directrice des Griffondors.

« Je vois que notre miss-je-sais-tout ne peut plus se passer de son tendre homologue. » Se moqua Rogue en faisant allusion au baiser qu'ils avaient échanger dans sa salle de classe.

« Severus, l'heure est grave alors je vous prierais de ne plus faire de remarques déplacées. » Lui reprocha le directeur avant de reporter son attention sur les nouveaux arrivants. « Je suppose que vous avez lu la Gazette de ce matin. »

« En effet, et je dois avouer que je suis plutôt inquiet de la tournure des évènements à présent. » Répondit Drago.

« Etant donné que votre père est maintenant en liberté et qu'il est sûrement retourné au côté de Voldemort, nous allons faire renforcer les défenses de l'école afin d'éviter toute intrusion. Le ministère va m'envoyer quelques Aurors et je vous suspends toutes les sorties à Près-au-Lard ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui étaient présent le jour du procès. Je suis désolé de vous priver de ce privilège mais c'est pour votre sécurité. Tant que vous resterez dans l'enceinte du château, il ne pourra rien vous arriver. »

« Nous comprenons et nous vous en remercions, monsieur. » Déclara Hermione, quelque peu soulagée.

« Les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure, vous feriez mieux de descendre si vous voulez manger un morceau avant le début des cours. Je préviendrais Hagrid que vous risquez d'arriver en retard. »

« Merci, professeur. » Répondirent-ils

Drago et Hermione quittèrent les professeurs après les avoir saluer et se rendirent dans la grande salle où les attendaient leurs amis respectifs. Drago expliqua la situation à Pansy mais surtout à Blaise qui était aussi privé de sortit. Pendant ce temps là Hermione en faisait autant avec Harry, Ron, Ginny et Neville qui avait assisté au procès. Ils se rendirent ensuite à leurs cours en attendant le soir pour pouvoir se détendre et se changer les idées durant la réunion de l'AD.

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre : Le premier cours de l'AD


	15. L'armée de Dumbledore

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

**Note importante** : Dans ce chapitre, je parle de Padma Patil, mais elle fait partie de la maison des Serpentard et non des Serdaigles. C'est une erreur de ma part mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite. Donc, veillez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Chapitre 15 : L'armée de Dumbledore

En ce mercredi dix septembre, Harry et Ron se trouvaient devant un mur, dans le couloir de la salle sur demande. Il était presque 20h et les autres élèves ne devaient pas tarder à arriver mais Harry devait encore préparer la salle. Il passa trois fois devant le mur en pensant à une pièce assez grande pour contenir une trentaine de personne en pleine action, avec une bibliothèque, un coin détente ainsi que quelques coussins pour les sorts de lévitation. Une fois la porte apparue, ils pénétrèrent dans une salle presque aussi grande que la grande salle, bien éclairée mais vide à l'exception du fond qui contenait la bibliothèque et quatre fauteuils, dans un coin il y avait aussi une vingtaine de coussins entassés.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves commencèrent à arriver par groupe de cinq ou six. Le premier groupe était composé de Poufsouffles et comprenait Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie MacMillian, Laura Madley et Kevin Whitby. Les deux derniers étant des nouveaux dans le groupe puisqu'ils étaient seulement en deuxième année.

Arriva ensuite Cho Chang, pour qui Harry ne flashait plus du tout, suivit de Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin et Luna Lovegood, soit le groupe des Serdaigle. Les griffondords entrèrent en deux groupes, le premier composé des septième année avec Neville Londubat, Lavande Brown, Parvarti Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Angelina Johnson. Le deuxième groupe ne tarda pas à les suivre, il était composé de deux sixième année, Ginny Weasley et Colin Crivey, d'un cinquième année, Dennis Crivey, et de deux troisième année, Emma Dobbs et Natalie McDonald.

Les derniers arrivants furent les serpentards Drago, Blaise et Pansy accompagnés d'Hermione. A la vue du dernier groupe, plusieurs élèves furent surpris d'y voir Drago et Pansy mais Hermione expliqua qu'ils étaient désormais du côté du bien, tout comme Blaise. Voyant que les trois dirigeants de l'association paraissaient leur faire confiance, ils acquiescèrent.

« Désolé du retard, mais Drago et moi avons dût intervenir dans une bagarre d'élèves de troisième année. » S'excusa Hermione ;

« C'est pas grave. Cette année, nous sommes 27 mais comme ça fait beaucoup, nous avions pensé faire deux groupes mais je me dis que trois serait mieux. Etant donné que nous avons des petits nouveaux, j'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient composer le premier groupe sous la direction de Ron qui vous apprendrait les sortilèges de défense et quelque sort de base comme Accio et Wingardium Leviosa. Ron tu es d'accord pour prendre la direction de ce groupe ? » Commença Harry.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Ron en essayant de cacher sa joie.

« Ce groupe sera donc composé de Colin, Dennis, Emma, Natalie, Laura et Kevin. »

« Tu propose quoi comme thème pour les deux autres groupes ? » Demanda Ginny

« Moi je prendrais un groupe avec qui on apprendra les sortilèges offensifs pendant qu'Hermione apprendra à ceux qui le veulent à devenir animagus. Et pas la peine de vous inquiéter, Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall sont d'accord à condition que ce soit Hermione qui vous l'enseigne. » Poursuivit Harry

« Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Toi, parce que tu es Animagus toi-même, parce que les profs ont confiance en toi, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de théorie avant la pratique et que tu sais très bien expliquer, parce que tu es la plus patiente de nous trois. Tu veux d'autres raisons ou ça iras. » Enuméra Harry en souriant

« Ça va, ça va ! Mais ils vont tous devenir des Animagus non déclaré ou pas ? » S'inquiéta Hermione.

« J'ai posé la question au directeur et on n'est pas obligé de se déclarer tant qu'on est pas majeur, mais je dois le prévenir de qui est Animagus afin qu'il fasse une liste. »

« Et une fois qu'on sera majeur ? » Demanda Dean.

« Vous irez trouver Dumbledore qui s'occupera des papiers pour vous. Tant que nous sommes dans l'enceinte du collège, les papiers resterons dans sont bureau afin que nous gardons l'anonymat de ce pouvoir ainsi que la forme en laquelle on se transforme. » Répondit Harry.

« Alors, qui veux commencer par Animagie ? Sachant qu'au court de l'année, on fera une rotation de groupe. »

Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main et Harry réussit à équilibrer les groupes. Hermione se retrouva avec 9 élèves : Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Drago, Neville, Luna, Cho, Justin et Susan. Harry pris donc la direction des 9 élèves restant, soit Lavande, Parvarti, Dean, Seamus, Ernie, Terry, Hannah, Lisa, et Angelina.

Avant de commencer, Harry se dirigea vers Drago sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione qui ne savait pas si Harry et Ron étaient vraiment prés à enterrer la hache de guerre avec lui.

« Malfoy, je voulais savoir si tu voulais t'occuper de mon groupe avec moi ou de celui de Ron avec lui. C'est Hermione qui nous a dit que tes connaissances en magie noire pourraient nous être utiles. »

« En fait, devenir Animagus m'intéresse vraiment. Vu que mon père est en liberté, ça pourrait m'être utile. Mais peut-être plus tard dans l'année si tu veux, Potter. »

« Ouais. » Répondit Harry. « Maintenant, chacun rejoint son « prof » et on commence, on à déjà perdu une demi-heure ». Poursuivit-il en parlant assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Hermione entraîna son groupe vers le coin bibliothèque-détente et fit apparaître un table basse et six fauteuils en plus des quatre présents afin que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir. Pendant que les autres s'installaient, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et chercha un ouvrage que Sirius leur avait conseillé l'année précédente et qui l'avait beaucoup aidé. Les livres étant classé par ordre alphabétique, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver _Devenir Animagus de_ _Changé, Emeric G._ ( auteur du livre « Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants »). Une fois le livre en mains elle le dupliqua en 9 exemplaire et en donna un à chaque élèves.

« Ce livre explique très bien le procédé de métamorphose donc si vous avez le temps, jetez-y un coup d'œil, mais ce n'est pas une obligation. Ne faite pas passer les réunions de l'AD avant vos devoirs. » Conseilla Hermione fidèle à elle-même.

Elle enchaîna ensuite avec toute une explication sur le procédé de métamorphose, les conditions de concentration requises, les différentes étapes. Elle expliqua aussi que personne ne pouvait choisir son animal mais qu'il dépendait de la nature de chacun. A la demande des autres qui étaient curieux de voir en quoi elle se transformait, elle leur fît une démonstration et pris sa forme de panthère noire sous l'œil admiratif de tous les autres.

Pendant ce temps, Ron apprenait aux plus jeunes des sorts simple tels que Accio, Collaporta, Enervatum, Protego, Incarcerem (sort de ligotage) et termina par Expelliarums. Colin, étant le plus vieux du groupe, connaissait déjà la plupart des sort mais comme il était plutôt du genre maladroit, le fait de se retrouver dans le groupe des plus jeunes, lui permettait d'acquérir de la confiance en lui.

Harry avait fait réviser tous les sorts offensifs qu'ils avaient vu ces trois dernières années. Il commença donc par les sorts simple comme Locomotor Mortis(bloque jambe), Waddiwasi (sortilège permettant de projeter un objet à grande vitesse), Petrificus Totalus, puis enchaîna avec les sorts plus complexes telles que Stupefix et Spero Partonum. A la fin des révisions, il mît les élèves deux par deux selon leur niveau afin de leur faire faire des duels. Lavande se retrouva contre Dean, Parvarti contre Ernie, Terry contre Hannah, Seamus contre Lisa, alors que Harry se retrouva contre Angelina puisqu'elle n'avait pas de partenaire.

Après une heure et demie de travail intensif, Harry déclara qu'il était temps de rentrer car Dumbledore leur avait fait une dérogation spéciale pour qu'il puisse circuler dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu mais à condition que tout le monde ait regagné son dortoir avant 22h. Les élèves de chaque maison retournèrent donc chacun vers leurs quartier pendant que les Préfets en Chef se rendaient dans leurs salle commune. Une fois seuls, Drago engagea la conversation avec Hermione.

« Tu sais que tu fais une prof géniale. » Complimenta t-il

« Merci, mais tu sais, j'ai pas trop de mal, avec tous les livres que j'ai lus sur le sujet, c'est normale que je connaisse bien mon sujet. Sinon, tu pense quoi de l'AD ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Vous êtes super bien organisé et en plus la salle est vraiment adapté à ce qu'on fait. »

« Normale c'est la salle sur demande, c'est une pièce spéciale car si tu passes trois fois devant la porte en pensant à ce dont tu as besoin, la pièce apparaît avec ce que tu as souhaité. »

« C'est pratique, ça veut dire que si je veux y retourner, je pourrais la changer ? » Demanda Drago.

« Exactement. Pourquoi, tu veux y emmener tes futurs conquêtes ? »

« Pas du tout, mais si jamais j'avais envie de me retrouver seul, ça pourrait être utile. »

« Je te signale que tu as déjà une chambre pour toi tout seul et une salle commune où moi seule peux entrer. A moins que ma compagnie ne te dérange ? » Déclara t-elle un peu vexée.

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! Evite de voir le mal dans tout ce que je dis, je vais finir par croire que tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance. » Lui reprocha t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le portrait de Circé.

« Excuse-moi. » Puis se tournant vers le tableau. « Amitié. »

« C'est rien. En tout cas la journée aura était forte en émotion, je suis mort de fatigue. » Déclara Drago en baillant.

« C'est vrai, bonne nuit Dray. » Répondit-elle en s'approchant pour lui faire la bise.

« Tu voudrais pas dormir avec moi cette nuit ? » Demanda Drago en la coupant dans son élan.

« Si tu veux. » Acquiesça t-elle sachant très bien qu'aux vues des derniers évènements, il avait besoin de réconfort.

Hermione partit donc, le sourire aux lèvres, se changer dans la salle de bain pendant que Drago se rendait dans sa chambre où il se déshabilla et enfila son habituel pantalon de soie noir. Mais sans t-shirt cette fois-ci !

Quand Hermione pénétra dans la chambre de Drago, celui-ci était déjà sous les draps, elle ne remarqua donc pas son petit changement de tenu. Mais quand elle pris place dans le lit et qu'il vint la prendre dans ses bras, comme il avait l'habitude de la faire à chaque fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, elle remarqua le changement mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

_«Quand j'ai put voir son torse, le jour de l'évasion de son père, c'était déjà une vision divine. Mais là, je suis carrément contre ce superbe torse. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir le caresser. Mmm » _Pensa la jeune fille.

Elle avait en effet posait sa main posé son torse musclé et elle sentait son corps se réchauffé par la chaleur que lui dégageait, elle se laissa porter à cette sensation de bien-être en lui murmurant bonne nuit. Le sommeil les emporta rapidement, se sentant tous les deux en sécurité dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil se fit en douceur, au bruit de la musique qui s'échappait du réveil de Drago. Après s'être échangé un bonjour amicale, Drago pris la direction de la douche pendant qu'Hermione regagnait sa chambre afin de préparer ses affaires.

Après une longue journée de cour, Hermione regagna sa chambre pendant que Drago allait à son premier entraînement de Quidditch, elle passa donc le début de la soirée dans ses devoirs en attendant qu'il rentre puis il passèrent le reste de la soirée à regarder un film sur une télé qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître et qui fonctionnait sans électricité grâce à un sort qu'elle avait trouvé dans un livre.

Le vendredi, qu'Hermione attendait avec impatience, arriva enfin. A 18h, elle se rendit dans la salle de classe du professeur Thonks ou elle eut droit à un cour en long en large et en travers sur le procédé pour devenir métamorphomage. Elle avait décidé de ne passer à la pratique que lors de la prochaine séance, le temps qu'Hermione assimile la théorie. Mais étant déjà Animagus, le procédé serait plus facile puisque les deux étaient assez similaire.

Elle sortit donc, une heure et demi plus tard, la tête remplie d'informations sur le sujet. Mais alors qu'elle se rendait dans la grande salle pour manger, elle rencontra le professeur Dumbledore qui justement la cherchait.

« Miss, pourriez- vous me suivre dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait. »

« Bien sûr, professeur. Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Hermione.

« J'ai des nouvelles vous concernant. » Déclara t-il

N/A : Au fait, je tenais à préciser que tous les noms citez dans ce chapitre apparaissent bien dans les livres, j'ai fait des recherches afin de donner plus de réalisme.

Dans le prochain chapitre : Révélation de Dumbledore qui risque de faire avancer les choses


	16. Destin

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

**Note importante** : Dans ce chapitre, je parle de Padma Patil, mais elle fait partie de la maison des Serpentard et non des Serdaigles. C'est une erreur de ma part mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite. Donc, veillez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Chapitre 16 : Destin

Hermione suivit son directeur jusqu'à son bureau en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pût découvrir à son sujet. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils prirent place de part et d'autre du bureau et il lui expliqua pourquoi il voulait la voir.

« Je vous avais dit que je continuerais à faire des recherches vous concernant et je crois que nous avons trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. » Déclara le directeur.

« Et qu'avez-vous trouvé, professeur ? »

« Une prophétie, et je pense qu'elle vous concerne, mais le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas briser la sphère. »

« Une prophétie, encore ! Mais pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas la briser ? »

« J'ai essayé de la casser mais rien à faire, j'ai aussi tenté quelques sortilèges et même résultat. Je pense que seule la personne concernée peut l'entendre. » Expliqua le directeur.

« Mais, si vous ne connaissait pas le contenu, pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle n'est destinée ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je le pense à cause de ce qui est écrit sur la sphère. Mais lisez par vous-même. » Dit-il en lui tendant l'objet en question qu'il venait de sortir d'une de ses poches.

Hermione pris délicatement l'objet entre ses doigts et y lu :**_ M.H.G.S to H.J.G : Mia Roweda Holga Serpentard (1)_**

« Si je me rappèle bien de la prophétie de Harry, le premier nom est celui qui a proféré les paroles contenues dans la sphère, le deuxième nom est celui de la personne qui l'a entendu et le dernier est celui de la personne concernée par la prophétie. »

« C'est exact ! »

« H.J.G je suppose que c'est pour moi, Hermione Jane Granger. Savez-vous à qui appartient les initiales M.H.G.S ? » Demanda Hermione

« Maya Helga Griffondor Serpentard, elle devait avoir des pouvoirs de divination puisqu'elle avait déjà eût une vision pendant sa grossesse. »

« Ce serait donc ma propre mère qui aurait proféré ça ! Mais comment se fait-il que mon nom d'adoption figure aussi sur la prophétie ? » Poursuivit-elle, encore sceptique.

« Je pense que quelqu'un à fait le voyage avec vous afin de vous trouver une famille d'adoption avant de repartir en 992. Cela expliquerai comment Maya connaissait votre véritable nom et surtout ce qui est advenu du centre d'adoption. »

« De toute manière si je veux savoir si c'est bien moi qui suis mentionnée, il suffit que je la brise, n'es-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je crois que c'est la seule solution. Etes-vous prête à le faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop car si elle m'est destinée, ça implique beaucoup de chose. Mais je crois que la curiosité va l'emporter sur mes craintes. »

Elle reporta son attention sur la petite boule de verre qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main. Et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, la lâcha pour qu'elle se brise au sol. Retenant sa respiration, elle eût l'impression que la boule tombait au ralentit mais quand celle-ci toucha enfin le sol, elle se brisa.

Une fumée, bleue s'en échappa puis se dissipa en laissant place à la silhouette vaporeuse d'une femme ressemblant trait pour trait à Hermione mais avec quelques années de plus. Elle devait avoir dans les 30-35 ans et Hermione la trouva d'une rare beauté. Mais elle stoppa la contemplation de celle qui était, sans aucun doute possible, sa mère et reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle disait.

_L'enfant des éléments aura le pouvoir d'anéantir le mal grâce à l'aide des quatre éléments avec qui elle unira ses forces. Elle seule pourra les trouver et leur faire prendre conscience de leurs forces. Ensemble ils se battront et pourront vaincre en utilisant l'espace, le temps et les sentiments qui les uni. Mais elle devra aussi veiller à l'équilibre fragile qui les unis car le feu et la terre pourraient s'opposer. Mais les liens sont forts car le sang unis le vent et l'eau, l'amitié unie le feu, l'eau, le vent et le centre tandis que l'amour uni la terre et le centre. Comme elle, ils sont les héritiers et elle sera le point d'encrage de la rose de vents._

Alors que la silhouette s'effaçait progressivement, les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce semblaient plongés dans une intense réflexion. Mais le directeur stoppa son état de transe en se levant pour aller chercher sa pensine.

« Cette prophétie n'est pas simple à analyser et je pense que l'écouter une seconde fois pourrait nous être utile. » Expliqua t-il pendant qu'il déposait ce souvenir dans la pensine à l'aide de sa baguette.

« Vous avez raison et pendant que nous la réécoutons, je vais en profiter pour l'écrire. Je pourrais essayer de travailler dessus plus tard et mieux la comprendre. » Déclara t-elle en sortant une plume et un parchemin avant de rejoindre son directeur devant la pensine.

« Vous êtes prête ? »

« Oui. » Répondit-elle tandis qu'ils posaient tous les deux une main sur la surface argentée avant d'y être aspirés.

Dés qu'ils furent dans le souvenir, Hermione s'installa par terre afin de pouvoir écrire et recopia la prophétie mot pour mot sur son parchemin. Une fois la tâche terminée, le directeur les fît sortir et ils se penchèrent sur le parchemin afin de l'analyser.

« Je pense qu'il existe quatre personnes pouvant contrôler chacun un élément, ce qui confirmerait la première prophétie qui parlait des éléments qui vous complète. » Proposa Dumbledore.

« Je suis d'accord mais reste à trouver qui sont ces personnes. » Approuva Hermione

« Selon la prophétie, vous seule pouvait les trouver, de plus il y a quelques éléments qui pourraient vous mettre sur la voie. Mais je pense qu'Harry fait partit de ces personnes. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour deux raisons, déjà la prophétie de Harry précise qu'il devra tuer ou être tuer par Voldemort tandis que la vôtre dit que ceux qui contrôlent les éléments pourront anéantir le mal. Et en ce moment, le mal est bien Voldemort. Je pense donc que cette prophétie ne va pas à l'encontre des deux autres mais qu'elle les complète. » Expliqua le vieil homme

« Et quelle est l'autre raison ? »

« La prophétie dit _« Comme elle, ils sont les héritiers »_ et Harry est celui de Griffondor par son père, c'est pour cette raison qu'il peut utiliser l'épée de son ancêtre, tout comme vous je suppose. »

« Connaissez-vous les héritiers des autres maisons ? »

« Malheureusement, non. Par contre en partant du fait que vous êtes l'élément du centre, on pourrait trouver les autres grâce aux liens mentionnés dans l'avant dernière phrase. Par contre, comme on ne sait pas quand la prophétie devra s'accomplir, on ne sait pas si vous connaissez déjà les personnes mentionnées. »

« Oui, mais par contre si on pouvait trouver un moyen de savoir quel élément concerne Harry, on pourrait plus facilement trouver les autres personnes. »

« Je suis persuadé que vous trouverez la solution à cette énigme et pour cela vous devez suivre votre instinct et vos intuitions. Il se fait tard, vous devriez retourner dans vos appartements, et comme vous avez ratez le dîner, je vais demander à Dobby de vous apporter quelque chose. »

« Merci professeur. »

« De rien, essayer de vous reposer un peu, l'année commence vraiment fort pour vous. Entre vos responsabilités de préfet en chef, les aspics, les réunions de l'AD, vos nouveaux pouvoirs et cette prophétie, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyer surmener dès les premières semaines. »

« Pour le moment j'arrive à gérer mon temps, mais je pense que je vais me coucher tôt. Et puis, on dit que la nuit porte conseil. Bonne soirée professeur. » Déclara Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« A vos aussi Miss Granger. » Lui répondit le vieil homme.

« _Que de responsabilités sur de si jeune épaules » _Pensa t-il tout en caressant la tête de son phénix.

Quand Hermione arriva dans sa salle commune, elle trouva Drago entrain de faire les cents pas devant le feu, visiblement assez inquiet pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué entrer.

« Drago, ça va ? » Demanda t-elle, ce qui eût pour effet de le faire sursauter avant qu'il ne se retourne vivement vers elle

« Tu étais où, j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Tu n'étais pas au repas et personne ne t'a vu depuis la fin des cours. J'ai demandé au professeur Thonks mais elle m'a dit que tu l'avais quitté vers 19h30 et après plus aucune trace de toi. »

« Je suis désolée mais Dumbledore a demandé à me parler. »

Dobby apparu à ce moment dans un pop et déposa un plateau repas sur la table.

« Miss, le directeur as dit à Dobby d'apporter à manger à Miss. Quand Miss aura finit, le plateau disparaîtra tout seul. » Expliqua t-il en s'inclina si bas que son nez toucha le sol.

« Merci Dobby. » Remercia Hermione en prenant place à table pour manger pendant que Dobby disparaissait.

« Dumbledore ne t'a rien annoncer de grave j'espère ? » Demanda t-il toujours inquiet mais beaucoup moins qu'avant.

« Non … quoiqu'en fait, je sais pas. » Déclara t'elle, se sentant beaucoup moins sûre d'elle. L'adrénaline et la curiosité retombées, elle commençait à prendre conscience des conséquences de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Explique-moi. » Poursuivit Drago en prenant place à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle mangeait.

« Dumbledore à trouvé une nouvelle prophétie qui me concerne et qui annonce que je devrais me battre comme Harry. »

« Que dis la prophétie exactement ? »

« Tiens, lis ça. » Dit-elle en lui tendant le parchemin où elle avait recopié la prophétie, et profitant de sa lecture pour continuer à manger.

« Vous avez trouvé qui sont les autres ? » Demanda Dray après avoir lu le parchemin.

« Non, mais il paraît clair que je suis l'élément du centre et Dumbledore pense que Harry en fait partit. Reste à trouver quel élément il pourrait contrôler. »

« Tu l'aime ? » Demanda t-il en appréhendant la réponse.

« Qui ? Harry ? Oui, je l'aime comme un frère. Mais pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que la prophétie dit que _« l'amour uni la terre et le centre »_, donc si tu étais amoureuse de lui, ça voudrait dire qu'il est la terre. » Expliqua t-il afin de justifier sa question, même si ce n'était pas la principale raison pour laquelle il l'avait posée. Mais il était quand même soulagé par sa réponse. Hermione venait de finir son repas et ils continuèrent leur conversation sur le canapé

« Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui donc on est toujours pas avancé pour savoir qui fait partit de cette prophétie. Et dire qu'avant je plaignais Harry d'avoir le destin de tous entre ses mains, maintenant je suis dans le même cas. » Déclara t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

« Hermione, calme-toi, ça va aller, je vais t'aider à comprendre cette prophétie. » Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer.

« J'ai … vu ma … mère, elle est tellement … belle. Je ne pourrais…jamais la … connaître. » Parvint-elle à prononcer entre deux sanglots.

« Comment ça tu as vu ta mère, tu parles de Maya ? »

« Oui .. c'est elle l'auteur de la …prophétie. »

« Calme-toi, je suis là. On reparlera de tout ça demain. »

Il continua de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes tout en la berçant. Elle finit par se calmer et s'endormit dans cette position, la tête posée sur l'épaule du Serpentard. Drago, ne volant pas la réveiller en la déplaçant, décida de s'allonger sur le canapé, entraînant la jeune fille avec lui. Il finit par s'endormir aussi après avoir éteint la lumière et placé un couverture sur eux à l'aide de sa baguette, qui heureusement pour lui, était posée sur la table basse et donc à portée de main. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était dans ses bras, il se sentait bien mais cette fois elle était complètement allongée sur lui, et sa sensation de bonheur en était comme décuplée.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla la première avec une sensation de plénitude à cause de la position dans laquelle elle avait dormit, dans les bras du beau blond qui faisait secrètement battre son cœur. Mais elle se sentait aussi apaisée à cause du rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Elle ne se rappelait pas de grand chose mais elle savait qu'elle avait vu sa mère biologique avec qui elle avait dût parler car elle savait désormais qui était les personnes de la prophétie. Folle de joie, elle entreprit de réveiller Drago afin de lui faire part de sa découverte.

« Dray, réveille-toi s'il te plait. » Dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse en le secouant doucement mais sans changer de position.

« Mmm ! Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse ce matin, alors qu'hier tu semblais si triste. » S'étonna t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

« Ma mère m'a remonter le morale, je crois. » Expliqua t-elle avant de poursuivre devant son air interrogatif. « J'ai rêvé d'elle. Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais Dumbledore avait raison en me disant que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter et me fier à mon instinct. »

« Tu m'expliques là, parce que je comprends rien. »

« Dans ce rêve, j'ai découvert qui était les autres personnes. » Déclara t-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre : vous apprendrez qui sont les autres personnes de la prophétie

(1) Petit rappel : Le texte sur la prophétie d'Harry disait :

S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D.  
Dark Lord  
and (?) Harry Potter

Soit Sybille P. Trelawney à Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, sur Voldemort et Harry.


	17. Qui fait quoi

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

**Note importante** : Dans ce chapitre, je parle de Padma Patil, mais elle fait partie de la maison des Serpentard et non des Serdaigles. C'est une erreur de ma part mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite. Donc, veillez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Chapitre 17 : Qui fait quoi ?

Hermione venait de réveiller Drago pour lui faire part de sa découverte.

« Dans ce rêve, j'ai découvert qui était les autres personnes. » Déclara t-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

« Et c'est qui ? »

« Euh … » Hermione hésitait soudain à lui dire.

« Pourquoi fait-il partit de la prophétie et quel rôle à t'il. S'il contrôle la terre ça voudrait dire que l'amour l'uni à moi, donc peut-être qu'il m'aimera un jour mais si c'est pas ça je ne veux pas gâcher les infimes chances que je pourrais avoir en lui expliquant que je l'aime. En plus s'il maîtrise un autre élément que la terre, je pourrais aussi perdre son amitié en lui dévoilant la vérité. Non, il ne faut pas que je lui dise, en tout cas pas pour le moment. » Pensa t-elle.

« Mia, Mia, tu m'entends ? »

« Oh ! Excuse-moi…_« Trouve quelque chose Hermione » _En fait j'étais en train de réfléchir sur mon rêve car je viens de réaliser que je ne connaissais le nom que de trois des quatre personnes. » Mentit t-elle afin de lui cacher le nom de la dernière personne.

« Trois sur quatre, c'est déjà pas mal, on arrivera peut-être à trouver le dernier par nous-même. Allez, dit moi qui c'est ! » Demanda Drago, curieux de savoir

« Il y a bien Harry comme on le pensait, et les deux autres sont Ron et Ginny. Passe-moi voir le parchemin, on devrait pouvoir trouver qui contrôle quoi. » Demanda t-elle en se relevant.

« Tiens. » Répondit-il en lui tendant le parchemin qu'il avait récupéré sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

« J'y avais pas pensé mais Harry contrôle forcement le feu puisqu'il est l'héritier de Griffondor. Par contre ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment Ginny et Ron peuvent être les héritiers de deux maisons différentes alors qu'ils sont frère et sœur. »

« Tu devrais en parler avec eux et avec Dumbledore, vous trouverez peut-être une raison. En tout cas tu viens de résoudre deux phrases de la prophétie, celle qui dit que l'amitié unie le vent, l'eau, le feu et centre, et celle qui dit que le sang uni le vent et l'eau. Par contre reste à trouver qui des deux Weasley contrôle l'eau et qui contrôle le vent. Et il te reste encore à trouver la terre, tu n'as pas une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? » Demanda Drago en se disant que finalement il n'avait aucune chance avec elle vu que c'était la personne contrôlant la terre qu'elle aimerait.

« Non je ne sais pas qui ça peut-être. » Déclara t-elle en s'en voulant de lui mentir encore._ «Si les éléments du feu, de l'eau et du vent sont déjà presque attribués, ça veut dire que Drago est vraiment la terre, donc il m'aimera peut-être un jour si la prophétie dit vrai »_ Pensa t-elle pleine d'espoir.

« Peut-être que tu ne le connais pas encore. » Déclara t-il en sentant son cœur se biser.

« Oui ou peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas. Je descends déjeuner et parler aux autres, à tout à l'heure. » Déclara t-elle en sortant rapidement.

« Qu'es-ce qu'elle à voulu dire par là ? » Se demanda Drago une fois qu'elle fut sortie.

Drago se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se doucher et se préparer afin qu'Hermione puisse avoir la salle de bain quand elle rentrerait de la grande salle.

Pendant que Drago prenait sa douche Hermione avait retrouvé Harry, Ron et Ginny à la table des Griffondors.

« Vous avez quelque chose de prévu tous les trois ce matin ? » Demanda Hermione

« Non, pourquoi ? » Répondit Ron

« J'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi dans le bureau de Dumbledore tout à l'heure. »

« Pour faire quoi ? » Demanda à son tour Harry.

« Je ne peux pas en parler maintenant mais disons que j'ai des nouvelles à vous annoncer. » Déclara Hermione.

« Encore, comme si tu nous en avez pas assez appris en une semaine. De toute façon ça peut pas être pire que ton amitié avec la fouine. » Déclara Ron.

« Commence pas Ron, et j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça. » Répliqua sèchement Hermione. « Je viendrais vous chercher dans votre salle commune tout à l'heure pour aller voir le directeur. » Poursuivit-elle avant de quitter la table.

« Pas de problème, à tout à l'heure Mione. » Répondit Ginny. Puis une fois qu'Hermione ne fut plus en vue, elle se tournant vers Ron. « Tu peux pas arrêter de dire des conneries de temps en temps ! » Lui reprocha t-elle avant de quitter la salle à son tour.

« Ben quoi, j'ai rien dit de mal. » Se plaignit le rouquin.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'insulter Malfoy quand Hermione est dans le coin si tu ne veux pas te disputer avec elle. » Expliqua Harry.

« Mouais ! »

Quand Hermione arriva dans sa salle commune, Drago était déjà partit. Elle se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, prépara des vêtements et alla prendre un bon bain relaxant. Une fois lavée, habillée et maquillée, elle sortie et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Griffondors en ayant pris soins de ne pas oublier le parchemin de la prophétie. Elle trouva les trois autres Griffondors qui l'attendaient et ils partirent vers le bureau du directeur. En chemin Ron lui présenta des excuses pour son comportement et les choses reprirent leurs cours. Arrivés devant la gargouille, Hermione prononça le mot de passe de façon à ce que les autres ne l'entendent pas puis monta les marches, suivie des trois autres. Elle toqua et pénétra dans le bureau après en avoir reçu l'invitation.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai des nouvelles à propos de ce dont nous avons parlé hier. » Déclara Hermione.

« Vous ne me déranger absolument pas. Installez-vous. » Poursuivit-il en désignant les quatre sièges qu'il venait de faire apparaître. « Je suppose que vous avez trouvé vos éléments, Miss Granger. »

« En effet professeur. » Répondit Hermione

« Et qui est le quatrième ? » Demanda Albus avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux car ils se doutait bien de qui il s'agissait.

« Je ne le sais pas encore. » Répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux de peur qu'il n'y lise le mensonge.

« Euh, vous pourriez nous expliquer, parce que là on est un peu perdu. » Déclara Harry qui avait suivit l'échange sans comprendre.

« Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de leur en parler professeur. » S'excusa Hermione.

« Ce n'est rien, Miss Granger. Avez-vous le parchemin ? Je pense qu'ils pourraient le lire afin de répondre à leurs questions. » Proposa Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Hermione en tendant le morceau de papier à Harry.

« Et on serait les autres éléments si j'ai bien compris votre conversation ? » Demanda Harry après avoir lu la prophétie et en la passant aux deux autres.

« C'est exact mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment vous avez trouvé aussi vite, Miss Granger ? » Demanda le directeur.

« J'ai rêvé de ma mère cette nuit et quand je me suis réveillée, je savais qui ils étaient. Par contre, je ne me souvient pas de mon rêve, il ne m'en reste qu'une vague image d'elle, un sentiment de bien être et la certitude qu'ils sont les éléments. » Expliqua Mia.

« Il se pourrait que vous ayez un lien avec votre mère même depuis tout ce temps, ou alors elle vous à transmit le don qui lui à permis d'avoir ces deux visions à votre sujet. De toute façon, la raison n'est pas le principal, maintenant que nous avons trois des quatre éléments, il faudrait savoir qui fait quoi. Par contre, vous êtes sûre de ne pas savoir qui est le dernier élément car sans lui, nous ne pourrons pas beaucoup avancer ? » Insista t-il en ayant retrouvé cette petite lueur de malice dans le regard.

« Non, je ne sais vraiment pas. Sinon pour les éléments, vous m'avez dit hier qu'Harry était l'héritier de Griffondor, donc je pense qu'il contrôle le feu tout comme son ancêtre, enfin notre ancêtre, vu que c'est le mien aussi. »

« Comment-ça je suis l'héritier de Griffondor, je croyais que c'était Hermione ? » Intervint Harry.

« Hermione est bien son héritière mais toi aussi, sauf que toi, ce n'est pas aussi direct. Ton père était son dernier héritier et étant son fils, tu l'es à ton tours. » Expliqua Albus.

« Sinon pour Ginny et Ron, je ne comprend pas trop, car comment peuvent-ils être les héritiers de deux maisons différentes alors qu'ils sont frère et sœur ? Là ça cloche. » Poursuivit Hermione.

« La seule explication possible est que l'un ai hérité de la mère et l'autre du père. Mais comment savoir qui contrôle quoi ? » Se demanda le directeur.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas si ça à une importance mais lors de ma répartition, le choixpeau à voulu m'envoyer chez les Serdaigles. Mais comme tout le monde dans la famille avait été à Griffondor, j'ai demandé au choixpeau de m'y envoyer. » Expliqua Ginny.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai un rapport puisque moi il a voulu m'envoyer chez les Serpentards. » Intervint Harry.

« Non, je pense que Ginny a raison. Ton cas est différent, Harry, puisque ta cicatrice interfère dans tes pouvoirs, je pense que le choixpeau à déceler le côté Serpentard laissé par Voldemort. » Expliqua Dumbledore.

« Je suis d'accord avec Ginny puisque moi, j'ai faillit aller à Poufsouffle. Mais pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle, j'ai choisi Griffondor. » Révéla Ron en rougissant.

« C'est vrai que tu aurais fait un très bon Poufsouffle. » Le taquina Harry qui se reçu un regard noir en échange.

« Donc c'est réglé, Harry contrôle le feu, Ginny contrôle le vent et Ron contrôle l'eau.» Résuma Hermione. _« Et Drago contrôle la terre » _Finit-elle en pensée.

« Mais il reste à trouver qui est la terre et ce que nous devons faire exactement parce que la-dessus, la prophétie n'est pas très claire. » Annonça Harry.

« Je pense que tant que vous ne serez pas tous réuni et que vous ne vous serez pas accepté les uns les autres en admettant votre destin, rien ne se produira. Mais quand ce sera le cas, je suis persuadé que Miss Granger nous apportera la solution comme elle à sut trouver la solution, certes partielle, à cette première partie. »

« Nous viendrons vous voir dès que nous aurons du nouveau mais pour le moment je crois que ce sera tout. Merci professeur. » Remercia Hermione en se levant, imité par les autres.

« Bonne journée. »

« Vous aussi professeur. » Répondirent-ils en passant la porte.

« Je me demande où tout cela va nous mener. » Stipula Ginny alors qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant dans les couloirs.

« Je sais pas mais en tout cas, ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'on est mentionné dans une prophétie. » S'inquiéta Ron.

« Et oui on est des stars, enfin surtout moi et Hermione mais comme on est généreux on vous laisse profiter un peu. » Plaisanta Harry.

« Tu as pas peur de ne plus passer dans les portes avec une tête aussi enflée. » Se moqua Ginny en riant.

« Ben quoi on est quand même mentionné dans deux prophéties chacun, c'est pas rien. » Renchérit Harry avec un sourire fier.

Sur cet excès de vanité, ils se séparèrent en riant. Hermione se dirigea vers sa salle commune tandis que les autres rejoignaient la tour des lions.

« Comment je vais faire pour annoncer à Drago qu'il est l'élément de la terre sans qu'il ne se doute de rien ? Il n'est pas stupide et si je lui en parle, il va forcement faire le rapprochement et me poser des questions sur mes sentiments. Rhhaa j'en ai marre pourquoi ma vie ne peut-elle pas être plus simple comme n'importe quelle fille de mon age ? » Pensa Hermione en arrivant dans ses appartements.

Pendant qu'Hermione se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur, Drago s'était rendu dans la salle commune de sa maison afin d'avoir une petite conversation avec Padma Patil qu'il trouva en grande conversation avec Pansy. Depuis une semaine, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées. Pansy n'avait jamais semblée aussi bien dans sa peau et ne regrettait pas du tout son choix qui lui avait permis de se lier d'amitié avec Hermione, Ginny et dernièrement Padma. Quand cette dernière vit Drago arriver, elle se renfrogna aussitôt.

« Qu'es-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » Lui demanda t-elle d'un ton dur.

« Te parler. » Lui répondit-il simplement.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

« Je vais vous laisser. » Déclara Pansy en se levant.

« Je me doute bien que tu ne veux pas me parler mais j'aimerais vraiment m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait l'année dernière. Cet été, j'ai pris conscience que j'avais toujours agis comme un con. J'aimerais vraiment rattraper mes erreurs. » Expliqua Drago, une fois que Pansy fut hors de vue.

« Tu essayes de rattraper le coup afin de me remettre dans ton lit et me jeter comme la dernière fois ? Cette fois je ne me laisserais pas avoir. »

« Ce n'est pas mon but, je t'assure, je voudrais juste qu'on enterre la hache de guerre et qu'on devienne ami. Après tout on traîne tous les deux avec Pansy et on sera amené à se voir souvent, donc autant bien s'entendre. » Continua le beau blond.

« Je veux bien faire un essai mais si jamais tu tente quelque chose, c'est même plus la peine de me parler. »

« Pas de problème, de toute façon ce genre d'attitude ne m'intéresse plus. » Avoua Drago.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Malfoy pour changer autant, t'es tombé amoureux ou quoi ? » Blagua t-elle, mais quand elle le vit rougir, elle compris qu'elle avait vu juste. « Drago Malfoy amoureux, j'hallucine ! C'est qui ? » Demanda t-elle curieuse.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler, si tu veux bien. » Répondit Drago embarrassé.

« Tu as enfin trouvé une fille qui te résiste on dirais. Bon j'arrête avec ça. Et aux vues des évènements de ces deux dernières semaines et de la révélation que tu viens de me faire, j'accepte tes excuses. »

« Merci. Au fait, tu fais quoi vendredi soir prochain ? Il faut encore que j'en parle à Blaise et Pansy mais j'ai l'intention de faire une fête en petit comité dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. »

« T'entends quoi par petit comité ? »

« Juste 8 personnes, je crois. »

« Et ta colocataire, elle va rien dire ? »

« Je ne pense pas, de toute façon elle sera là aussi. Par contre si tu pouvais ne pas en parler autour de toi, elle n'est pas au courant. »

« Comme tu voudras. Je pense que je viendrais en tout cas. »

« Ok, merci. Bon je vais essayer de trouver Blaise et Pansy pour leur en parler.

« A plus, Drago. »

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre : la fête de Drago. Ce chapitre s'intitulera Surprise. Mais pour qui sera la surprise ? Peut être pour vous !


	18. Surprise

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

**Note importante** : Dans ce chapitre, je parle de Padma Patil, mais elle fait partie de la maison des Serpentard et non des Serdaigles. C'est une erreur de ma part mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite. Donc, veillez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

NOTE : Changement de rating pour ce chapitre, je passe R.

Chapitre 18 : Surprise

La troisième semaine de cours arrivait à son terme en ce vendredi 19 septembre. La routine s'était installée, entre les cours, les devoirs, les entraînements et les réunions de l'AD, les jours passaient à une vitesse folle pour Hermione. Au cours de cette semaine Hermione avait passé quelques soirées en compagnie de Pansy, Blaise et Drago mais elle avait remarqué que Padma Patil qui traînait maintenant avec le groupe de Serpentards n'osait jamais se joindre à eux. Elle s'était promis d'aller la voir discrètement au cour du week-end afin de lui proposer de se joindre à eux. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça devant tout le monde car mis à part quelques membres de l'AD personne ne savait que les deux préfets en chef étaient devenus vraiment amis. Tous pensaient qu'ils avaient fait une sorte de trêve afin de mener à bien leurs responsabilités. Drago préférait que la situation reste ainsi pour le moment afin de ne pas attirer la méfiance des Serpentards qu'il voulait faire changer de camp.

Ce matin là, quand elle se réveilla, Hermione était heureuse, aujourd'hui était SA journée. Elle se leva et se dirigea joyeusement vers la salle de bain afin de se préparer. Une fois prête, elle sortit dans la salle commune mais fut un peu déçue de ne pas y trouver son homologue. Elle pris donc la direction de la grande salle pour aller déjeuner en se disant qu'elle le verrait plus tard.

Quand elle arriva à la table des lions, elle s'installa à sa place habituelle avec les trois autres en leur disant bonjour. Ils lui retournèrent son bonjour avant de retourner à la conversation qu'elle avait interrompue en arrivant. Harry était en train de leur expliquer une nouvelle tactique de Quidditch qu'il souhaitait essayer au prochain entraînement. Leur comportement n'avait rien d'inhabituel mais aujourd'hui Hermione s'en offusqua un peu, mais elle n'en montra rien et continua son repas comme si tout allait bien. _« Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient oublié »_ pensa t-elle.

Hermione qui s'était réveiller de bonne humeur le matin, trouva la journée bien longue. Elle se sentait blessée et déçue, ils avaient tous oublié. Les cours se déroulaient avec une lenteur qui désespéra encore plus Hermione, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est allez se coucher et passer au lendemain. Quand le repas du soir arriva, Hermione se sentait un peu mieux car son entraînement avec Thonks lui avait remonté le moral. Elle venait de réussir sa première métamorphose, elle avait juste réussit à changer la couleur de ses yeux mais c'était un début. Pendant qu'elle repensait à son entraînement, Ginny lui demanda un service qu'elle ne put refuser.

« Mione, j'ai un devoir de potion que je ne comprends pas pour lundi et j'aurai aimé que tu m'aides. » Demanda Ginny.

« Bien sûr, on pourrait faire ça demain après-midi si tu veux. » Proposa Hermione.

« Demain, il y a la sortie à Près-au-Lard. » Fit remarquer la rouquine.

« Ah oui, vu que je n'ai plus le droit de m'y rendre, j'avais oublié. » Constata t-elle.

« J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait faire ça ce soir dans ta salle commune. On passe prendre mes affaires à la tour et on va travailler chez toi, c'est plus tranquille. » Expliqua Ginny.

« Comme tu veux, je n'ai rien de prévu pour la soirée de toute façon. » Acquiesça la brunette

« Merci. »

Une fois le repas terminé, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Griffondors alors que les garçons discutaient encore dans la grande salle. Ginny mit presque un quart d'heure à trouver le sujet de son devoir avant qu'elles puissent sortirent et se rendre dans les appartements des Préfets en Chef. Une fois arrivées devant le portrait de Circé, Hermione prononça le mot de passe et précéda sa jeune amie pour entrer. Quand elle franchit le seuil, elle crut avoir une crise cardiaque.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HERMIONE. » Hurlèrent sept personnes à l'unisson, dont une se trouvant derrière elle.

« … » Hermione ne trouva rien à dire tellement elle était surprise mais heureuse.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on t'avait oubliée. » Répliqua Ginny derrière elle.

« Si, j'y ai vraiment cru. » Affirma Mia

En plein milieu de la salle flottait une grande banderole, lui souhaitant son anniversaire et les meubles avaient étaient poussés contre les murs afin de faire un peu de place. Car même si la salle était assez grande, elle n'était pas prévue pour contenir huit personnes. Sur la table trônait un énorme gâteau, entouré de Bièreaubeurre et divers chose à manger, alors que sur la petite table de salon se trouvait un tas de cadeaux. Devant elle se tenaient sept personnes avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Ils étaient apparemment très fiers d'eux. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Drago, mais aussi Pansy, Blaise et Padma étaient présents.

Une fois remise de son choc, Harry la tira par le bras vers le gâteau pour qu'elle souffle ses 17 bougies, elle était maintenant majeure, selon la loi sorcière. En soufflant, elle formulant un vœu dans sa tête, comme la tradition Moldue l'exigeait. _« Je souhaite que Drago m'aime un jour comme moi je l'aime »._Tout le monde était joyeux et Hermione encore plus que les autres, ses amis étaient tous réunis pour elle et semblaient faire une trêve, au moins pour la soirée.

Arriva ensuite la distribution des cadeaux où elle reçut une magnifique robe de bal de la part de Harry même si elle se doutait que Ginny avait dut l'aider un peu. Ginny et Ron s'étaient mis ensemble pour lui offrir une plume de Phœnix qui était éternelle. Padma et Blaise s'étaient également mis ensemble et lui avaient offert un livre qu'elle avait hâte de lire, intitulé _« L'histoire complète de Poudlard ». _Le cadeau de Pansy était un petit vanity contenant des produits de beauté et du maquillage. Le dernier cadeau était celui de Drago et elle découvrit un journal intime identique au sien mis à part la couleur, puisque le sien était en cuir rouge foncé avec une lanière doré. Elle remercia chaleureusement tout le monde et la soirée continua. Harry avait enchanté une chaîne hi-fi moldue et tout le monde dansait ou discutait. Pendant les slows, les garçons avaient invité les filles en changeant de partenaire à chaque nouvelle chanson. Quand Blaise invita Ginny, ils regardèrent un autre couple qui semblait sur un petit nuage et Ginny en profita pour engager la conversation avec le jeune homme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien.

« Je me demande s'ils vont se décider un jour ces deux là. » Déclara Ginny en fixant Hermione et Drago qui étaient étroitement enlacés.

« Il faudrait leur donner un coup de main. » Proposa Blaise.

« Tu as une idée ? » Demanda Ginny

« Oui … » Il se pencha et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. « Alors, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Je suis partante. » Déclara Ginny emballée.

Hermione avait profité de la soirée pour parler avec Padma, et la trouva beaucoup plus sympa que sa jumelle de Griffondor. Elle était beaucoup moins superficielle et plus intéressante. Padma l'informa que c'était Drago qui avait organisé la petite soirée et Hermione se promis d'aller le remercier une fois que tout le monde serait partit. Le meilleur de la soirée pour elle avait était le slow qu'elle avait partagé avec Drago, pendant qu'ils dansaient, elle avait repensé au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé deux semaines plus-tôt et avait dût se retenir pour ne pas retenter l'expérience. Mais elle ignorais que le jeune homme en question avait pensé exactement la même chose.

Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, Blaise distribua à chacun une bouteille de Bierreaubeure et porta un dernier toast à la majorité d'Hermione. Peu avant 23h, tout le monde déserta la salle commune. En effet, Drago avait demandé l'autorisation au directeur de faire une petite fête pour Hermione avec quelques personnes et celui-ci avait accepté à condition que tout le monde soit dans son dortoir à 23h. Une fois seuls le jeune fille se reprocha de Drago.

« Je voulais te remercier pour la soirée, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Et pour le cadeau aussi bien sûr. Tu es vraiment adorable. » Déclara t-elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« En parlant de cadeau … » Dit-il en plongeant une main dans sa poche. « Celui-là, je ne voulais pas te l'offrir devant les autres. Poursuivit-il en lui tendant un écrin noir de forme allongée et étroite. »

« Dray je ne peux pas accepter, tu m'as déjà beaucoup offert ce soir, la soirée, le journal, une trêve entre nos deux maison. » Affirma t-elle en fixant l'écrin. _« et la danse »_ pensa t-elle.

« Ouvre-le au moins, ça me ferrais vraiment plaisir que tu l'acceptes. Je ne te l'offre pas uniquement pour ton anniversaire, mais aussi pour te remercier d'être là, d'être mon amie. » Se justifia t-il en posant la boite dans sa main.

Se résignant, voyant que ça avait l'air important pour lui, elle ouvrit l'écrin. A l'intérieur se trouvait une gourmette en argent avec des maillons en grains de café. Sur la plaque était gravé _« Mia Serpentard.»_ et à chaques coins se trouvait une minuscule pierre, un rubis, une émeraude , un saphir et une topaze. Hermione pris délicatement la gourmette dans ses mains et constata qu'il y avait aussi une inscription au dos de la plaque, ou plutôt une date « _15.08.97 »_. Emue, Mia leva les yeux emplis de larmes vers Drago.

« J'ai fait graver Mia parce que c'est le surnom que je te donne et en plus c'est ton vrai prénom. Le Serpentard, c'est parce que tu doit être fière de ton nom. Mais rassure toi, pour le moment, seules les personnes qui connaissent ton secret voient ce mot. Les quatre pierres représentes les maisons de tes ancêtres et la date représente le jour où tu m'a offert ton amitié. » Expliqua Drago en lui attachant la gourmette au poignet droit.

« Oh, Dray, c'est le plus cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais offert, elle est magnifique. » Le remercia t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Drago referma ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et lui flatta un moment le dos, puis inconsciemment son geste se fit de plus en plus sensuel, remontant vers sa nuque. Au bout d'un moment, Mia se recula un peu et le regarda dans les yeux et remarqua une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux mais elle ne sût l'identifier. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que cette lueur était aussi présente dans ses propres yeux et ça Drago le remarqua et l'identifia comme une lueur de désir.

« Dray … Je me sens bizarre… mais bien. » Prononça t-elle d'une voix douce et faible

« Moi aussi. » Répondit-il dans un murmure en approchant son visage du sien.

« Qu'es-ce qui ce passe ? » Demanda t-elle inquiète mais bizarrement heureuse

« J'en sais rien… et je m'en fiche. » Déclara t-il avant l'embrasser passionnément.

Autour d'eux, plus rien ne comptait, mis à part le désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Le baiser qu'ils échangeait étaient beaucoup plus chargé d'émotions que celui du cour de potion et quand Drago intensifia le baiser, Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Elle porta ses mains à sa nuque et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux fins et soyeux. Les mains du jeune homme passèrent sous son t-shirt et elle frémit quand elle les sentit sur sa taille. Ses mains ainsi posées il pouvait la maintenir assez ferment contre son corps tout en caressant doucement sa peau douce avec ses pouces.

Se laissant complètement aller à cette sensation de désir si puissant, Hermione fit glisser ses mains sur son torse musclé, entrepris de déboutonner sensuellement sa chemise tout en frôlant sa peau. Une fois sa tache accomplie, elle écarta doucement les pans de la chemise et posa ses mains sur des pectoraux parfaitement dessinés. Elle continua à le toucher, aussi légèrement qu'une plume, en faisant descendre ses mains le long de son ventre obligeant Drago à se décoller un peu pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de cette douceur. Alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans son dos, il la souleva du sol et une fois qu'elle eut passé ses longues jambes autour de lui, il la conduisit vers le portrait du lion tout en continuant à l'embrasser langoureusement et en passant ses mains sous ses fesses afin de la maintenir plus facilement. La chambre de la Rouge et Or était plus chaleureuse et donc plus propice pour la suite.

Arrivés devant le portrait, elle décolla sa bouche un instant de celle de son compagnon et prononça le mot de passe d'une voix suave et emplie de désir. En franchissant la porte, Drago remarqua vaguement que le mot de passe de la jeune fille était le même que le sien, mais cette pensée fut vite oubliée quand il sentit de nouveau des lèvres chaudes et gonflées de désir sur les siennes. Une fois à côté du lit, Drago s'arrêta et Mia reposa les pieds au sol en quittant une nouvelle fois les lèvres du jeunes homme. Ne sentant plus la chaleur du baiser, il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle le fixait avec intensité tout en commençant à faire lentement glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras. Une fois que la chemise eut rejoint le sol, il la débarrassa également de son haut et fit glisser son regard sur cette magnifique poitrine recouverte par un soutient gorge de soie vert émeraude qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre le reste des vêtements. Toujours debout l'un en face de l'autre, Drago reporta son attention sur le visage de Mia avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois alors que celle-ci descendait ses mains le long de son ventre avant de passer un doigt juste au-dessus de sa ceinture, dessinant une ligne imaginaire qui le fit gémir.

Elle entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon alors qu'il déposait une pluie de baiser au creux de son cou en remontant derrière son oreille. Très sensible à cet endroit, ce fut son tour de laisser échapper un gémissement qui faisait nettement comprendre qu'elle en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. N'étant plus retenu, le pantalon de Drago glissa le long de ses jambes et il termina lui-même de l'enlever avant de s'attaquer à celui de la jeune fille. Mia ne portait plus qu'un string coordonné à son soutient gorge, ce qui surpris un peu Drago, qui lui ne portait plus que son boxer noir. Voulant profiter pleinement de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, il poussa légèrement la jeune fille qui se retrouva allongée en travers du lit alors qu'il prenait place à genoux à ses côtés.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, il entreprit de faire vagabonder sa main ainsi que son regard sur ce superbe corps. Commençant par le cou, il descendit plus bas en passant au creux de ses seins sans vraiment les toucher. Arrivé sur son ventre, il commença à dessiner des arabesques sur sa peau en passant autour de son nombril alors que la respiration de Mia se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Il continua sa descente en passant à ses cuisses, les caressant d'abord à l'extérieur puis à l'intérieur quand il entreprit de remonter. Ne pouvant plus attendre de la voir complètement nue, il fit descendre le dernier bout de tissu pendant qu'elle lui facilitait le mouvement en élevant le bassin. Dès que le string eut rejoint le sol, il s'allongea à ses côtés en continuant ses caresses, s'attardant cette fois sur ses seins en titillant alternativement les mamelons déjà durcis par le plaisir. Mia, resté inactive jusqu'à maintenant, attira le visage de son amant afin de lui donner un langoureux baiser. Les murmures de plaisir de la jeune fille devenaient de plus en plus fréquents tandis qu'il quittait sa bouche pour s'attaquer au seins le plus proche tandis que sa main descendait vers son intimité. Alors qu'il commençait à titiller son petit bouton de chair, elle fit passer une main entre leur deux corps, qu'elle glissa à l'intérieur de son boxer afin de trouver l'objet de son désir. Quand elle enroula ses doigts autour, elle commença un lent mouvement de bas en haut, ce qui arracha un halètement roque à Drago.

De plus en plus excité, Drago inséra doucement un doigt en elle, puis un deuxième avant de poser son pouce sur son clitoris pour continuer à le masser. Après quelques minutes de douce tortures mutuelle tandis qu'il reportait sa bouche sur les lèvres de Mia, elle le fit basculer de façon à ce qu'il soit sur le dos et entrepris de le débarrasser de son boxer. Comprenant qu'elle voulait aller plus loin, il l'aida dans sa tache et l'entraîna avec lui sous les draps de soie rouge. Se positionnant au-dessus d'elle, il passa un genoux entre ses cuisse et s'allongea complètement sur elle en retenant son poids avec ses coudes afin de ne pas l'écraser. Voulant enfin le sentir en elle, Mia pressa son bassin contre le sexe de son partenaire. Comprenant le message, il commença à entrer en elle avec douceur, mais quand il remarqua qu'elle n'était plus vierge, il accentua un peu son mouvement. Etouffant leurs gémissements, il coula sa bouche sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et commença à bouger en elle.

Hermione n'était plus capable de penser autre chose qu'à ce jeune homme qui lui donnait un plaisir tellement intense. Elle aimait son odeur, sa chaleur, son corps. Elle avait entouré ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago, approfondissant ainsi leur proximité.

Après quelques instants dans cette position, Drago empoigna la taille d'Hermione et la fit basculer de façon à ce qu'elle soit à califourchon sur lui. D'abord surprise par ce brusque retournement de situation, elle continua à l'embrasser en bougeant légèrement le bassin. Puis prenant un peu plus confiance en elle, elle se redressa complètement et commença des mouvement beaucoup plus ample en prenant appuis sur le torse de son amant. Alors qu'elle accélérait encore le mouvement, Drago posa ses mains sur les hanches de Mia afin d'accentuer encore les sensations. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même instant, en gémissant doucement le prénom de leur partenaire. Hermione se laissa tombée sur lui en continuant à faire de léger mouvement, puis elle s'arrêta complètement avant d'échanger un dernier baiser avec son amant.

Hermione se dégagea et s'allongea contre le corps haletant et moite de Drago qui enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour la maintenir proche de lui alors qu'ils sombraient tous les deux dans un sommeil profond.

N/A : j'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais avec ce chapitre. Mais j'espères que ça vous a plu.

Dans le prochain chapitre : réveil des amoureux mais je n'en dis pas plus !


	19. Réveil

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

**Note importante** : Dans ce chapitre, je parle de Padma Patil, mais elle fait partie de la maison des Serpentard et non des Serdaigles. C'est une erreur de ma part mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite. Donc, veillez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Chapitre 19 : Réveil

Quand Drago se réveilla le lendemain matin, il constata tout de suite qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Mais ce n'est que quand son regard se posa sur le corps nu endormit contre lui que tout lui revint en mémoire. Ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble mais ça avait était tellement inattendu et incontrôlable.

_« Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fais, on devait avoir trop bu. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas put me contrôler ? Et si elle pensait que j'ai abusé d'elle ? Comment va t-elle réagir en se réveillant ? »_ Pensa Drago.

Se sentant incapable de soutenir son regard quand elle se réveillerait, il décida de prendre la fuite et sortit le plus discrètement du lit puis de la chambre. Après avoir pris la douche la plus rapide de sa vie et s'être habillé en vitesse, il descendit dans la grande salle qui, à cette heure matinale, était presque vide. Ne voyant personne de sa connaissance à sa table, il y prit place et déjeuna assez rapidement avant de sortir dans le parc pour réfléchir. Il s'installa contre un arbre proche du lac et essaya de mettre ses idées au clair. Mais à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la jeune fille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Au bout d'une heure, il en était toujours au même point et se posait toujours les mêmes questions qu'à son réveil.

Alors que Drago se trouvait dans le parc, Hermione émergeait doucement de son sommeil en pensant au rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Mais quand elle réalisa qu'elle était nue dans son lit et qu'elle vit ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, elle compris qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait fait l'amour avec Drago hier soir.

_« Mais qu'es-ce qui nous a pris ? Et pourquoi il n'est plus là ? Il doit regretter ce qui c'est passer ! Comment je vais pouvoir lui parler maintenant ? C'était pourtant tellement bien mais il doit y avoir une explication logique à cette histoire. Jamais je n'aurais fait ça même s'il m'est déjà arrivé d'y penser je ne lui aurais jamais sauté dessus comme ça. Je viens de passer la plus belle soirée de ma vie mais maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire. Si seulement on avait pu s'expliquer, mais je n'aurais jamais le courage de l'affronter. » _Pensa Hermione avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Se reprenant peu à peu, elle décida de prendre une bonne douche afin de remettre ses idées en place avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuné. Il était déjà 9h quand elle arriva dans la grande salle où elle trouva ses amis, mais aucunes trace de Drago. Elle pris donc place à côté de Ginny et en face des garçons qui parlaient Quidditch pour changer. Dés qu'elle fut installée, Ginny se pencha vers elle afin que les garçons n'entendent pas ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Alors, la nuit était bonne ? » lui demanda t-elle avec un sourire équivoque

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? » Demanda Hermione en se tournant vivement vers on amie.

« Ben, hier soir toi et Drago vous avez … enfin tu vois ? » Expliqua Ginny un peu gênée.

« Comment tu sais ça ? Tu as vu Drago ? » Demanda t-elle inquiète.

« Non mais …. Et toi tu ne l'as pas vu ? » Poursuivit la rouquine afin de changer de sujet.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question Ginny. » Murmura t-elle mais avec de la colère dans la voix.

« Euh, on vous a fait boire une potion… d'attirance. » Expliqua Ginny en baissant les yeux, incapable de mentir à sa meilleure amie.

« TU AS FAIS QUOI ? JE NE TE PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS CA GINNY, TU VIENS DE GACHER MA VIE ! » S'emporta Hermione avant de quitter la salle en courant et en pleurant.

« Qu'es-ce que tu lui as fait pour la mettre dans une colère pareille ? » Demanda Harry, inquiet pour sa meilleure amie.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas. » S'emporta Ginny avant de quitter la table.

Quand elle avait quitté la grande salle, Hermione s'était précipitée dans sa chambre où elle s'enferma jusqu'au soir. La première chose qu'elle avait faite en entrant dans sa chambre avait été de se précipiter sur son lit afin d'évacuer ses larmes. Se calmant peu à peu, elle décida de mettre ses pensés en ordre en utilisant le cadeau de Drago. Elle s'installa donc sur son lit avec son journal et un stylo, plus facile qu'une plume pour écrire sur un lit, et commença à écrire.

Samedi 20 septembre 1997 

_Hier, j'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie et aujourd'hui je vis un véritable cauchemar. Depuis que je suis tombée amoureuse de Drago, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. _

_Ca fait seulement un mois que je le connaît vraiment et tout à changé tellement vite que je ne sais plus quoi faire. On est passé d'ennemis à ami et je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais. Je crois que le jour où j'ai vraiment compris la nature de mes sentiments, c'est quand Ginny me l'a demandé. Bien sûr au fond de moi, je le savais déjà mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer._

_Comment ne pas tomber amoureuse du Drago que je connais. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression d'être la seule à le connaître aussi bien. Après six ans de haine, on est passé à une amitié tellement profonde. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir m'entendre aussi bien avec lui. Bien sûr j'ai Harry et Ron, mais avec Drago, je peux parler d'autre chose que de Quidditch. Il est tellement facile de se confier à lui, je crois qu'il doit tout connaître de ma vie. Il y a encore quelques zones d'ombre dans sa vie, pour moi, mais je sais que son enfance n'a jamais était facile et je crois que les choses qu'il me cache ne doivent pas être facile à dévoiler._

_Depuis un mois, il est tellement merveilleux avec moi. Il m'a aidé à surmonter la mort d'Eric et à faire face aux deux prophéties. Il est toujours présent pour moi, il sait quand je vais mal et me réconforte. Les seuls moments où je me sens complète, c'est quand je suis des ses bras. Et quand on s'est embrassés, j'ai cru que mon cœur allez exploser de bonheur mais malheureusement ce n'était pas un vrai baiser puisqu'il était sous l'effet de la potion. Je crois que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour vivre un instant avec lui sans qu'une potion n'agisse sur nous. A croire que je suis condamnée à vivre les meilleurs moments de ma vie avec des potions. Un philtre d'amour et maintenant une potion d'attirance, c'est vraiment injuste._

_Et maintenant tout est encore pire ! Déjà après le baiser, je ne savais pas comment réagir mais on a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais maintenant, après le coup que Ginny vient de me faire, comment pourrais-je encore le regarder en face. Si seulement il n'était pas partit ce matin, si seulement on avait parler de tout ça. Je ne sais même pas où il est, ni ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Je suis persuadé qu'il regrette, sinon pourquoi serait-il partit. _

_J'ai fait confiance à Ginny, elle était ma meilleure amie, mais elle m'a trahi. Comment _

_a t-elle put me faire ça ? En plus quand elle me l'a avoué, elle à dit On, mais qui est ce On ? Qui d'autre est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? Harry et Ron ne sont sûrement dans le coup, jamais ils n'auraient fait ça, en tout cas, pas avec Drago. Même s'ils s'entendent un peu mieux et qu'ils font des efforts, je sais qu'ils ne l'aime pas._

_Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas le courage de sortir de ma chambre. La meilleure solution pour oublier un peu tout ça pour moi est de me plonger dans le travail. En tout cas pour le moment._

Il était déjà plus de midi quand Hermione referma son journal, et elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir puisque ce matin elle était partie tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps d'avaler quelque chose. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de croiser quelqu'un en descendant aux cuisines, elle appela Dobby qui pouvait de temps en temps apporter à manger aux Préfets en Chef. Celui-ci se fit un plaisir de lui apporter quelques sandwichs et du jus de citrouille. Après avoir mangé, elle plongea donc dans ses devoirs mais sans quitter sa chambre. Elle aurait bien aimer pouvoir profiter de quelques livres de la bibliothèque mais se disant que si Ginny la cherchait, ce serait le premier endroit où elle irait voir, elle se contenta de ses livres de cours.

Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les appartements de Préfets en Chef puisque seul Drago pouvait y entrer. Alors qu'elle allait se plonger dans un bouquin, elle réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas pratiqué de sort de contraception durant la nuit dernière. Elle s'empara d'un bouquin que Ginny lui avait offert à noël dernier et qui s'intitulait _Sortilèges Féminins : de l'entretient du corps à celui de la maison_. Elle ouvra le livre à la page des sortilèges de contraception et récita celui de contraception d'urgence en pointant sa baguette sur son ventre. Elle se sentie soulagée d'y avoir pensé, car ce sort ne marche plus après 48h, elle n'avait donc aucune chance d'être enceinte, ce qui n'était vraiment pas le moment selon elle.

Quand Ginny avait quitté la grande salle à la suite d'Hermione, elle avait essayé de retrouver son amie afin de s'expliquer avec elle. Elle l'avait cherché partout, dans la bibliothèque, dans le parc, dans la salle sur demande, dans les couloirs, dans les salles de classe, à la tour d'astronomie, mais aucune trace d'Hermione. Elle se doutait qu'elle était dans ses appartements mais le portrait refusait de lui ouvrir. Bien sûr Drago aurait put lui donner le mot de passe mais elle ne voulais pas l'affronter. Vu la réaction d'Hermione, celle de Drago pouvait être encore pire.

Mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'Hermione n'était pas descendue manger, ni à midi, ni le soir, elle commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour son amie. Ne voulant toujours pas aller voir Drago, elle décida d'aller trouver Blaise, qui savait peut-être ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux Préfets en Chef. En plus elle ne l'avait pas vu aux repas non plus, tout comme Drago d'ailleurs.

Une fois son repas terminé, elle laissa les garçons dans la grande salle et se dirigea rapidement vers la tour des Griffondors afin de consulter la carte des maraudeurs. Harry n'était pas au courant, mais elle n'avait pas osé lui demander, déjà qu'il posait plein de question sur l'absence d'Hermione, ça n'aurait fait que l'inquiéter encore plus. Pour justifier l'absence de leur amie, elle avait raconté que celle-ci devait être dans sa salle commune et qu'elle descendrait le lendemain quand elle se serait calmé par rapport à leur dispute. Les garçons avaient paru sceptiques mais pas inquiets car il arrivait souvent à Hermione de s'isoler pour faire ses devoirs. De plus ils savaient qu'elle pouvait manger dans sa salle commune.

Une fois la carte en main, elle remarqua qu'Hermione était dans sa chambre alors que Blaise et Drago étaient dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle descendit vers les cachots, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait aller chercher Blaise pour qu'elle puisse lui parler. Coup de chance, elle croisa Pansy et Padma qui se rendait justement dans leur salle commune. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent chercher Blaise mais celui-ci arriva avec Drago.

« Tu voulais me voir ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Oui, je pourrais te parler en priver, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Expliqua la rouquine.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit le concerné. « Drago je te retrouve dans la salle commune ? » Demanda t-il au jeune homme.

« Comme tu veux. » Affirma Drago en rentrant chez les serpents.

« Alors, de quoi voulais- tu me parler ? » Demanda le jeune homme

« De la potion d'attirance. J'ai vu Hermione ce matin et j'ai lâché le morceau. Du coup elle m'en veut à mort et ne veut plus me parler. Et je voulais savoir si Drago t'en avait parlé. » Expliqua la rouge et or.

« Il ne m'a rien dit et je pensais que la potion n'avait pas marché. Il n'a pas voulu descendre dans la grande salle pour les repas et a préféré aller directement dans les cuisines. Je lui ai demander pourquoi et il a répondu qu'il avait mal au crâne et que le bruit le dérangeait. Je n'avais pas pensé que ça pouvait avoir un lien avec la potion. » Révéla le brun.

« Il t'a paru comment aujourd'hui ? » Questionna Ginny.

« Un peu bizarre et distant, mais je croyais que s'était à cause de son mal de tête. Tu es sûre que la potion a marché? » Demanda Blaise.

« Vu la réaction d'Hermione, j'en suis persuadée. » Répondit-elle.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, ça explique pourquoi il évitait toujours le sujet quand je lui posais des questions sur elle. » Renchérit le Serpentard.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Hermione ne veut plus me parler et je me sens vraiment coupable de ce qu'on a fait. » Expliqua Ginny en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

« Ce n'est pas uniquement de ta faute, c'était mon idée. De plus, j'avais prévu de le faire seul puisque j'avais apporté la potion avec moi. Je n'aurais pas dut d'embarqué la-dedans. » Déclara t-il en la prenant amicalement dans ses bras. « Je vais en parler avec Drago, et une fois que les choses se seront calmées entre eux, je suis sûr qu'elle te pardonnera. » Poursuivit-il.

« Merci Baise. » Remercia la jeune fille.

« Rentre chez les lions, je m'occupe du reste. Demain, je suis sûr que tout sera arrangé. » Encouragea Blaise alors qu'elle s'en allait.

Alors que Ginny retournait dans sa salle commune, le cœur plus léger. Blaise retournait auprès de Drago afin d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Il allait certainement se faire engueuler mais tant pis. Voir la petite Ginny aussi triste lui avait fait mal au cœur. Depuis le slow qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble, il faisait plus attention à elle et la trouvait vraiment jolie. Il avait bien aimé le tenir dans ses bras et voulais faire en sorte de lui remonter le moral. Drago se trouvait devant la cheminé éteinte, comme toujours chez les Serpentards où il régnait une atmosphère froide.

« Drago, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Granger hier soir ? » Demanda Blaise sans aucun tact. Connaissant Drago, mieux valais ne pas tourner autour du pot.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. Et qui te dit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Demanda Drago intrigué par la tournure de la conversation.

« Ginny vient de me dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce matin et elle s'inquiète. » Expliqua t-il.

« Pourquoi c'est à toi qu'elle demande de l'aide ? »

« Parce que c'est certainement notre faute si aucun de vous deux ne s'est montré de la journée. » Poursuivit Blaise.

« Comment-ça ? » Demanda Drago très curieux de savoir ce qu'ils avaient à voir dans cette affaire.

« Promet moi d'abord de ne pas t'énerver. » Tanta Blaise.

« Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé et je verrais. » Ordonna Drago en commençant à s'énerver.

« Très bien. Ginny s'est embrouillée avec Hermione ce matin parce qu'elle lui a avoué qu'on vous avait fait prendre une potion d'attirance hier soir. »

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Demanda Drago en essayant de contenir sa colère.

« Je pensais que tu lui avouerais tes sentiments après ça. » Expliqua Blaise.

« Et tu t'imagine ce que j'ai ressentis ce matin en me réveillant ! J'ai cru qu'elle avait fait ça

à cause de l'alcool mais c'est encore pire. Et elle tu imagine ! » Hurla t-il en sortant.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Lui parler. »

Quand Drago arriva dans la salle commune, il trouva Hermione assise devant le feu, entourée de bouteilles de Bierreaubeurre vides. Quand il s'approcha, il remarqua qu'elle était à moitié endormie et qu'elle tenait une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main.

En effet quand Hermione avait terminé ses devoirs quelques heures auparavant, elle avait repensé aux évènements du matin. La seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé était de noyer sa peine dans l'alcool. Après quelques bierreaubeurre qu'elle avait demandé à Dobby, elle avait métamorphosé la dernière en bouteille de whisky, grâce à ses pouvoir de métamorphose sans baguette.

Drago décida de la coucher et d'avoir une conversation avec elle le lendemain puisque son état ne le permettait pas en ce moment. Alors qu'elle était dans ses bras, il remarqua qu'elle marmonnait des trucs incompréhensible. En prêtant l'oreille il réussit à comprendre la dernière phrase qui avait attiré son attention car il avait entendu son prénom.

« Oh Drago, pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime. »

« … »

N/A : j'aime bien la fin, ça vous laisse encore sur votre faim. J'aime bien être sadique avec vous !

**Petit rappel** : dans le chapitre précédent, Blaise fait une dernière tournée avant de partir. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a versé la potion d'attirance dans les bouteille. Vous ne vous y attendiez pas !

Alors à votre avis que va t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? En tout cas, moi je le sais ! niak niak !


	20. Dis le moi

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

**Note importante** : Dans ce chapitre, je parle de Padma Patil, mais elle fait partie de la maison des Serpentard et non des Serdaigles. C'est une erreur de ma part mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite. Donc, veillez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

N/A : je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais dans le chapitre deux, je parle d'un objet que Drago a récupéré dans la boite à bijou de sa mère avant de s'enfuir. Et bien vous allez enfin savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Chapitre 20 : Dis-le-moi

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête et le souvenir de s'être saoulée dans la salle commune. Par contre elle ne se rappelait absolument pas être retournée dans sa chambre mais elle se dit qu'elle était tellement mal hier, qu'elle avait dut le faire sans s'en rendre compte. Dans le but de se remettre les idées en place, elle partit dans la salle de bain et se doucha. Une fois lavée elle sortit de la douche et commença à s'essuyer mais elle suspendit son geste quand elle remarqua une bague inconnue à son doigt.

L'anneau était fait d'or blanc avec une pierre magique en son centre. En effet la pierre avait des couleurs changeantes mais elle ne savait pas à quoi elle servait. Intriguée, elle essaya d'enlever la bague mais sans succès : même avec du savon, elle ne bougeait pas. Pensant pouvoir trouver un sort à la bibliothèque, et qu'elle trouverait sûrement la signification de cet anneau dans un livre ou auprès d'un professeur, elle continua de se sécher et s'habilla, avant de sortir de sa chambre.

_« De toute façon, il faudra bien que je sorte un jour…et que j'affronte Drago », _pensa t-elle

Mais à peine avait-elle franchit la porte qu'elle s'arrêta, interdite. Le Drago en question se trouvait justement dans la salle commune et semblait l'attendre. Dès qu'il la vit, il s'approcha d'elle, l'air impassible, et lui tendit une fiole.

« Je crois qu'avec la cuite que tu t'es prise hier, tu auras besoin de ça », expliqua t-il devant son air étonné.

« Comment sais-tu que j'ai pris une cuite hier soir ? », demanda t-elle encore plus étonnée.

« Comment crois-tu que tu sois retournée dans ton lit hier soir ? », l'interrogea t-il à son tour.

« Ah ! » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire avant d'avaler la potion. « Merci », reprit-elle en constatant que la potion faisait déjà effet et qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

« J'étais rentré pour avoir une discussion avec toi sur ce qui c'est passé avant-hier soir, mais vu l'état dans lequel tu étais, je me suis dit que ça pouvait attendre. Quoique la discussion que tu entretenais avec toi-même était drôlement intéressante », expliqua t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Euh… Et qu'es-ce que j'ai dit ? », demanda t-elle de plus en plus inquiète. Non seulement il voulait parler de l'autre soir, mais en plus il l'avait surprise en train de parler toute seule et elle ne savait pas de quoi elle avait bien put parler.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu portais de bague », poursuivit-il en changeant complètement de sujet.

« Je ne sais pas d'où elle sort et je ne peux pas l'enlever », expliqua t-elle, soulagée qu'il change de sujet.

« Peut-être que seule la personne qui te l'a mise peut te l'enlever », expliqua t-il. Mais avant qu'elle ait put répondre, il poursuivit, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres : « Au fait Blaise m'a expliqué ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Ginny, le soir de ton anniversaire. »

« Euh… »

_« Mais où veut-il en venir à changer de sujet comme ça ? »_ Se demanda t-elle.

« Et … tu as fait quoi ? »

« Je l'ai un peu engueulé mais je me dis qu'ils ont bien fait, finalement. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda t-elle en essayant encore d'enlever l'anneau. Elle se sentait nerveuse et avait besoin de tripoter quelque chose pour se calmer.

« Tu veux que je te l'enlève ? » demanda t-il en montrant la bague.

« Hein ? Je croyais que seule la personne qui me l'avait mise, pouvais me l'enlever ? » L'interrogea t-elle, de plus en plus perdue face à ces changements soudains de sujet.

« C'est le cas » Fut sa seule réponse.

« Donc, c'est toi qui me l'as mise… Mais pourquoi et quand ? »

« Hier soir », répondit-il en éludant volontairement la première question avant de poursuivre : « Au fait, il faudrait que tu pardonnes à Ginny, elle s'en veut vraiment. »

« Mais vas-tu arrêter de changer de sujet ! Quand à Ginny, comment veux-tu que je lui pardonne après ce qu'elle à fait ? »

« Moi je trouve que c'était une bonne idée. » Répondit-il. « Et sinon tu veux que j'arrête de changer de sujet, mais de quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Euh … de … la bague ? », proposa t-elle, troublée par son comportement mais voulant retarder le plus possible l'inévitable.

« Bof ! J'ai comme l'impression que tu fuis le sujet le plus important. »

« Lequel ? »

« Nous ! », déclara t'il avec emphase en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Nous ? », répéta t'elle, incrédule.

« Dis le moi ! », poursuivit-il.

« Te dire quoi ? »

_« Mais pendant combien de temps encore va-t-il me faire tourner en bourrique ? » S_e demanda t'elle.

« Ce que tu as dit hier soir », lui souffla t-il en se rapprochant encore.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit », murmura t-elle en levant la tête pour pouvoir continuer à le fixer. Elle remarqua aussi que ces yeux avaient encore changé de couleur comme pendant le cours de potion. Son cœur se mit à taper plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais », affirma t-il dans un murmure avant de franchir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore, et de l'embrasser tendrement…

« Alors tu vas me le dire maintenant ? », insista-il d'une voix douce, en quittant ses lèvres après un bien trop court baiser.

« Je t'aime… », murmura t-elle en baissant les yeux. Elle se sentait tellement perdue qu'elle n'avait plus la force de nier.

« Mais moi aussi je t'aime, Mia ! », affirma Drago en lui relevant le menton avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, mais toujours aussi tendrement.

Drago était aux anges. Il l'avait fait tourner en rond pendant près de dix minutes, mais il était maintenant récompensé. S'il avait agit de la sorte, c'était un peu par vengeance : depuis qu'elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, il n'avait pas put trouver le sommeil. Il avait passe sa nuit à attendre qu'elle se lève, et à réfléchir à la façon de lui parler. Ce n'était pas vraiment de cette façon qu'il avait pensé le faire, mais quand il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. En plus, il avait aimé la voir complètement perdue à chaque question ou réponse qu'il donnait.

Hermione, elle, ne comprenait plus rien et n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Elle avait l'impression de rêver tellement la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir semblait irréelle et illogique. Ne voulant plus réfléchir elle se concentra sur le baiser et l'approfondit d'elle-même. Après quelques instants de baiser passionné, elle reprit ses esprits, quitta les lèvres de Drago et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu du jeune homme.

« Tu as dis quoi ? »

« Que je t'aimais », répéta t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Tu … tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, on t'a peut-être fait boire une potion. Comme le philtre d'amour en potion », expliqua t-elle, incapable de croire que cette fois, c'était la bonne.

« Un philtre n'aurait pas marché. Comme la dernière fois d'ailleurs… Je t'aime Mia, et ce depuis des années ! Je m'en suis rendu compte quand tu m'as fait boire le Vériseratum, mais je ne pensais pas que ce sentiment était partagé. Donc je n'ai rien dit », expliqua doucement Drago en lui caressant le joue.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Drago. Euh . .. Au fait, pour l'élément de la terre, je n'ai rien dit mais c'est toi », avoua t-elle en se souvenant subitement de ce détail.

« C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? », demanda t-il, soulagé que ce soit lui.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses le rapprochement avec mes sentiments. J'ai pensé que si la prophétie disait vrai, il y avait des chances que tu m'aimes ; mais si ce n'était pas encore le cas, je ne voulais pas les gâcher », expliqua Mia.

« Si tu me l'avais dit, ça aurait simplifié les choses entre nous, mais c'est pas grave. Tu veux peut-être savoir pour la bague maintenant ? » demanda Drago en emmenant sa Mia sur le canapé.

« Oui. Tu m'as tellement embrouillé tout à l'heure que j'avais presque oublié… Alors, pourquoi tu me l'as donnée ? »

« Cette bague appartenait à ma mère, c'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste d'elle. Je voulais que tu la portes car tu es la seule personne à part elle à m'avoir jamais aimé. Elle lui venait de sa mère, et elle y tenait beaucoup. Par contre, je sais que la pierre à de grands pouvoirs magiques mais je ne sais pas lesquels », raconta le jeune homme.

« Dray, c'est un souvenir de famille, tu dois la garder ! Tu imagines si je la perds ? »

« Tu ne peux pas la perdre puisque je suis le seul à pouvoir te l'enlever en prononçant le contre sort. Et si je la garde, elle restera au fond d'une boite car je me vois mal la porter. Et si tu ne fais pas ça pour moi, fait le pour ma mère. Je suis certain qu'elle aurait apprécié que ce soit la femme que j'aime qui la porte puisqu'elle n'a jamais eut de fille », argumenta t'il.

« Mais ça à une grande valeur sentimentale pour toi », tenta de nouveau Hermione.

« C'est vrai, mais toi et cette bague, vous représentez ce que j'ai de plus cher, et comme ça je vous aurais toujours à portée de vue. Ne refuse pas, Mia, ça me tient vraiment à cœur que tu la portes ! », poursuivit Drago.

« J'accepte, mais j'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas. En tout cas, ça ma fait plaisir que tu m'accordes autant de confiance », répondit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est normal, je t'aime. Et … euh … pour le soir de ton anniversaire… », commença Drago.

« Je ne regrette rien, en tout cas plus maintenant », expliqua le jeune fille en rougissant, « mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es parti ».

Drago lui raconta alors ses craintes quand il s'était réveillé et lui expliqua qu'il avait eut peur de sa réaction au réveil. Après cette mise au clair, ils échangèrent une série de baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres. Puis, profitant de ce moment d'intimité avec elle, il posa la question qui le travaillait depuis longtemps.

« J'aimerais te poser une question un peu personnelle, mais si tu ne veux pas y répondre, je comprendrais… », commença t-il.

« Vas-y. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à te cacher. »

« Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Weasley l'année dernière », demanda Drago.

« Oh, tu veux parler de notre rupture... Et bien, quand il m'a quitté, il m'a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas et que j'étais comme sa sœur. Je sais que c'est vrai, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison», expliqua Hermione.

« Comment ça ? », l'encouragea son petit ami.

« En fait, Ron est un grand timide. Ca lui a pris presque deux ans pour me demander de sortir avec lui. Une fois qu'on était ensemble, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec moi, surtout quand nous étions seuls. On est restés presque six mois ensemble, d'août à janvier, et je crois qu'il a eut peur que je veuille aller plus loin. Il ne m'en à jamais parler, ni à Harry, mais je crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a quitté », expliqua Hermione.

« Tu veux dire que toi et Weasley… vous n'avez jamais … euh rien fait ? », demanda le Serpentard, assez gêné.

« Je rêve, ou le grand tombeur de Poudlard a du mal à parler de sexe avec moi ? Ca va nuire à ta réputation de dieu du sexe tout ça ! », se moqua gentiment Hermione.

« Je rêve, ou la sainte nitouche de Griffondor n'est pas si sainte nitouche que ça ? », rétorqua t-il à son tour.

« Et oui ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça t'étonne, ça colle parfaitement avec ma réputation de sainte nitouche comme tu dis », poursuivit la jeune fille.

« Oui, mais… euh… quand on a fait l'amour, j'ai remarqué que tu l'avais déjà fait et je pensais que c'était avec Weasley », expliqua t'il.

« Ce n'était pas avec Ron, mais avec Dean… »

« Thomas ! Mais vous n'êtes jamais sortis ensemble ! », affirma t-il, incrédule face à cette révélation.

« C'est le cas ; mais à la fin de l'année dernière, après la victoire écrasante des Griffondors contre ta maison, lors de la finale, on a fêté ça avec toute l'équipe, et j'avais un peu trop bu. On a décidé de garder ça pour nous, avec Dean, et de ne jamais reparler de cette erreur. Je n'en garde pas vraiment un bon souvenir », expliqua la rouge et or, un peu honteuse.

« Et de ta deuxième fois, tu en gardes quoi comme souvenir ? », demanda Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

« Merveilleux, mais il faudra que tu me le rappelles un jour », répondit celle qu'il aimait avec le même sourire.

« Quand tu veux », susurra t-il avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

« Oui, mais pour le moment il est l'heure d'aller manger. En plus, je dois avoir une petite discussion avec Ginny. Il faut que je la remercie », expliqua t-elle en lui donnant un baiser furtif avant de se relever du canapé.

« Et moi que je fasse pareil avec Blaise », soupira Drago en réponse en se levant à son tour.

« C'est avec lui qu'elle a fait ça ? », demanda Hermione, étonnée.

« Ouais, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, tous les deux ! »

Ils décidèrent que seuls Ginny et Blaise seraient au courant pour eux deux, avant qu'Hermione n'annonce la nouvelle en douceur à ses deux grands frères protecteurs. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser devant le tableau et Hermione partit vers la grande salle tandis que Drago allait chercher les trois Serpentards dans les cachots.

Quand Ginny vit arriver sa meilleure amie dans la grande salle pour manger, elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête, honteuse. Mais lorsque Hermione arriva au niveau de la jeune fille, elle se pencha et murmura à son oreille qu'elle était pardonnée. Ginny releva alors la tête, heureuse de cette nouvelle, et croisa le regard pétillant de son amie qui arborait un immense sourire. Vu la mine radieuse de son amie, elle comprit tout de suite les raisons de ce retournement : leur plan avait marché, et elle et Drago étaient maintenant ensemble. Mais la nouvelle allait être dure à digérer pour les deux autres.

Après ce bref échange, Hermione dut se justifier auprès de ses deux autres amis pour avoir disparut pendant toute la journée de la veille. Hermione leur expliqua qu'elle s'était disputée avec Ginny, pour une raison absurde, et qu'elle avait mal réagit. Mais maintenant, tout était arrangé et les garçons mirent cette réaction sur le compte du stress, avec cette histoire d'éléments et de prophétie en plus de l'école : la vie d'Hermione ne devait pas être de tout repos.

Au moment où les quatre Serpentards pénétraient à leur tour dans la grande salle, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Blaise. Quand celui-ci la vit, ils échangèrent un regard complice ainsi qu'un sourire. Ginny détourna rapidement la tête afin que le jeune homme ne voie pas le rouge qui lui montait déjà aux joues. Hermione, à qui la scène n'avait pas échappé, se pencha vers son amie.

« Je me demande comment on va pouvoir vous renvoyer l'appareil ? », déclara t-elle d'un ton mystérieux. L'allusion fît rougir Ginny mais elle ne trouva rien à répondre.

N/A : alors, vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre, un peu différent des autres ? pas trop déçu ? en tout cas je suis sûre que beaucoup sont heureux de les voir enfin ensemble. Prochain couple, Ginny/Blaise, j'espères que ça vous plaira toujours !

Dans le prochain chapitre : Un évènement vient troubler nos amis


	21. Grosse frayeur

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

**Note importante** : Dans ce chapitre, je parle de Padma Patil, mais elle fait partie de la maison des Serpentard et non des Serdaigles. C'est une erreur de ma part mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite. Donc, veillez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Chapitre 21 : Grosse frayeur

Depuis presque une semaine Drago et Hermione filaient le parfait amour dans leur salle commune. Ils se voyaient en cachette car ils ne voulaient pas encore que toute l'école soit au courant. De plus Hermione n'avait pas encore trouvé le moment propice pour en parler à ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais ils avaient décidé qu'ils leurs annonceraient la nouvelle ce soir même. En effet, depuis l'anniversaire d'Hermione, celle-ci avait décidé qu'il serait agréable de renouveler l'expérience tous les samedis soir, donc ils devaient tous se retrouver une nouvelle fois ce soir. Elle avait prévu de prendre les garçons à part, pour leur parler, puis Drago le dirait aussi à Pansy et Padma.

A cet instant précis, Hermione se trouvait dans sa salle commune, seule, et ressassait de bons souvenirs. Depuis une semaine elle dormait tous les soirs avec son beau blond et même s'ils n'avaient pas refait l'amour, elle appréciait beaucoup ces nuits. C'était le seul véritable moment qu'ils pouvaient partager en étant seuls. Drago lui avait dit que Blaise souhaitait lui parler avant le repas du soir. Hermione espérait qu'ils allaient parler de Ginny car elle avait remarqué que ces deux-là se jetaient souvent des regards complices. Elle allait descendre manger quand quelqu'un frappa au portrait. Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva justement devant Blaise.

« Salut, je suis venu chercher Drago pour aller manger. » Expliqua le jeune homme.

« Mais je croyais que vous étiez ensemble ! » Affirma Hermione surprise.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce midi», contredit Blaise.

« Tu ne lui as pas donné rendez-vous dans le parc, pour discuter avec lui ? » Demanda Hermione, un peu inquiète.

« Non, je t'assure. »

« Mais alors, où est-il ? » S'alarma la rouge et or avant de sortir en courant.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Blaise la suivit et ils arrivèrent devant la salle commune des Griffondors. Hermione prononça un mot de passe qu'il n'entendit pas et s'engouffra dans le trou du tableau. Sans réfléchir, Blaise la suivit.

« Harry !» Hurla Hermione, une fois en bas des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

« Mione ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda le concerné depuis le haut des marches.

« J'ai besoin de la carte et vite. » Déclara t-elle d'un ton pressant.

Devant l'air paniqué de son amie, Harry s'engouffra dans sa chambre et descendit en vitesse, la carte à la main. Alertés par le bruit, Ron et Ginny ne tardèrent pas à le suivre. Se rendant compte alors de la présence du Serptentard, Harry hésita un peu à utiliser un de ses si précieux biens. Mais tenant compte de l'état de sa meilleure amie et du fait que Blaise était presque devenu un ami, il se décida.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » Prononça t-il en pointant sa baguette sur la carte qu'il venait de poser sur la table de travail.

Ils se tenaient tous les cinq autour de la table et attendaient. La carte n'était pas encore apparut en entière qu'Hermione était déjà penchée dessus, à chercher frénétiquement Drago. Conscient de ne pas vraiment être à sa place, Blaise se contentait de regarder la carte avec admiration, comprenant son utilité lorsqu'il vit le plan du château ainsi que les point mouvants portant des noms.

« Il n'est nulle part dans le château! » Constata t-elle affolée.

« Qui ? » Demanda Harry

« Drago. » Déclara t-elle en continuant à chercher.

« Regardez ! Dans le parc. » Affirma Blaise en pointant un point sur la carte.

L'endroit que pointait Blaise se trouvait être le saule cogneur. En dessous de celui-ci se trouvait une banderole marquée Drago Malfoy mais il n'était pas seul.

« Macnair et Pettigrow, ils utilisent le passage qui mène à Pré-Au-Lard et de là, ils pourront transplaner. » Expliqua Harry.

« Il faut le sortir de là. » Intervint Hermione au bord des larmes.

« Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas avec eux de son plein gré ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix dure.

« Moi, je le dis parce que j'ai confiance en lui, parce que je l'aime et parce qu'il est forcément de notre côté puisque c'est lui la terre. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Quoi ! Tu l'aimes ? » S'exclama Ron.

« Il est la terre ? » Déclara Harry sous le choc.

« _Mais de quoi ils parlent ? C'est quoi cette histoire de terre ? »_ Se demanda Blaise.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour les explications, je pars à sa recherche. » Affirma la préfète en chef en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on va te laisser y aller seule », intervint Ginny en la retenant par le bras.

« Elle a raison : si tu y vas, on vient. Mais où penses-tu qu'il soit et comment comptes-tu y aller ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je suis persuadée qu'ils l'ont emmené au manoir pour voir son père. Et notre moyen de transport sera le même que pour aller au ministère de la magie. » Enchaîna la rouge et or rapidement.

« Bonne idée, les Sombrals peuvent trouver n'importe quel endroit. » Déclara Ginny.

« Harry, peux-tu prendre ta cape, la carte et ton balai ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Pourquoi la carte ? Et pas besoin de balai puisqu'on prend les Sombrals. » Demanda Ron.

« Le balai, je sais pas, une sorte de pressentiment. Pour la carte, c'est parce que je pense pouvoir jeter un sort pour qu'elle s'adapte au manoir. » Expliqua Hermione

« Blaise, tu viens ou pas ? » Demanda Ginny, alors qu'Harry partait chercher le nécessaire dans sa chambre.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit le concerné.

« Il nous faudra aussi un couteau. » Poursuivit Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ron, toujours trop curieux.

« J'ai toujours un canif dans ma poche. » Déclara Blaise

« Parfait, alors si tout le monde a sa baguette, on peut y aller. Le repas est déjà commencé, donc on ne devrait pas voir beaucoup de monde. » Poursuivit Hermione sans prendre le temps de répondre à Ron.

Ils sortirent tous les cinq de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers les portes du château, en marchant calmement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Une fois dehors, ils continuèrent à cette allure jusqu'à la forêt interdite, où ils entrèrent rapidement. Harry mena la troupe jusqu'à une petite clairière, et dès qu'ils furent arrivé, Hermione demanda le canif de Blaise. Elle s'entailla la main, puis passa le couteau à Harry qui fit de même. Ron compris enfin que le couteau servait à faire venir les Sombrals puisqu'ils étaient attirés par le sang. Il s'entailla donc la main aussi, tout comme Blaise et Ginny.

Les cinq amis laissaient le sang coller par terre en se déplaçant afin de bien répandre l'odeur. Hermione demanda à Blaise s'il avait déjà vu quelqu'un mourir afin de savoir s'il pourrait voir les créatures. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation mais n'argumenta pas. Hermione, Ginny et Ron savaient déjà qu'ils pouvaient les voir depuis la bataille de leur sixième année où lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard, ils avaient assisté à la mort de Maugrey Fol-Œil. Et Harry les voyait déjà depuis l'année où Hagrid leur avait fait un cours sur ces créatures.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le premier Sombral arriva, bientôt suivit par quelques autres. Quand Hermione constata qu'il y en avait assez pour tout le monde, elle prononça un sort de guérison sur chacun d'entre eux puis sur elle-même. Une fois tout le monde guéri, chacun s'approcha d'un animal et l'enfourcha. Les bêtes, dociles, se laissèrent faire.

« Au manoir Malfoy. » Articula Hermione à l'intention de l'animal qui s'envola aussitôt.

Les autres l'imitèrent et ils se retrouvèrent à voler à grande vitesse au-dessus de la forêt interdite. Après environ un quart d'heure de vol, Hermione reconnu le manoir et les Sombrals se posèrent directement dans la propriété. Une fois que tout le monde eut mit pied à terre, Harry se tourna vers Hermione, alors que les Sombrals attendaient patiemment.

« Il n'y a pas de sort de protection ? » Murmura t-il.

« Je ne sais pas mais si ça avait était le cas, les Sombrals ne se seraient pas posés ici. Par contre, à mon avis, le manoir doit en être truffé. » Expliqua Hermione en chuchotant.

« Comment fait-on pour entrer ? » Demanda Ginny sur le même ton.

« Je propose qu'on aille voir si on peut entrer par là où on est passé avec Drago pour sortir. » Déclara Hermione en avançant dans cette direction.

Une fois arrivée sur place, Hermione constata que les barreaux avaient repris leur place normale, il était donc impossible de passer par-là. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de faire le tour du manoir afin de trouver une faille. Une fois derrière l'immense bâtisse, Ginny leur montra un balcon avec une baie-vitrée qui paraissait ouverte.

« Et tu comptes y aller comment ? Le balcon est au moins à quinze mètres de haut. » Fit remarquer Ron d'un ton moqueur.

« Mais en balai bien sûr ! » Intervint Hermione qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait voulu qu'Harry le prenne. Mais elle était contente de s'être fiée à son instinct.

« Oui mais on est cinq pour un seul balai. » Remarqua judicieusement Blaise.

« On pourrait monter chacun notre tour, et ceux qui sont en bas rappellent le balai avec un sortilège d'attraction. » Proposa Harry.

« Bonne idée. Harry, tu passes le premier avec la cape. Une fois en haut, tu nous fais signe si la voie est libre. Sinon tu redescends sans te faire remarquer. » Déclara Hermione.

« Surtout ne touche pas à la fenêtre, elle est peut-être ouverte mais sûrement reliée à un sortilège d'alarme. De plus celui-ci pourrait être silencieux et tu pourrais le déclencher sans t'en rendre compte. » Prévint Blaise.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis sortit son balai de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille normale à l'aide du sort _Amplificatum_. Une fois qu'il eut enfourché son balai, Harry sortit sa cape et s'en drapa. Il s'autorisa un sourire devant l'air surpris de Blaise, puis décolla.

Une fois en haut, Harry remarqua que le balcon donnait sur une sorte de salon d'été. Quand il fut certain que la pièce était vide, il se posa et fit un signe de la main à ceux qui étaient restés en bas. Hermione prononça un sort d'attraction et une fois le balai en main elle le tendit à Ron avec qui elle monta. Ils retrouvèrent Harry toujours caché sous la cape et laissèrent le balai repartir. Ginny monta derrière Blaise, et ils montèrent à leur tour. Une fois tous réunis, Harry récupéra son balai et le rangea dans sa poche après l'avoir réduit une nouvelle fois.

« Harry, passe-moi la carte. » Demanda Hermione en chuchotant toujours.

« Tiens. »

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise. » Prononça Hermione. « _Adaptatio_. » Poursuivit-elle en pointant toujours sa baguette sur la carte

Doucement, la carte se modifia et laissa apparaître les plans du manoir. Ils purent constater que bon nombre de Mangemorts apparaissaient sur la carte. Parmi eux, ils reconnurent Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrow, Bellatrix Lestrange, Avery, Macnair, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle père et environ dix autres qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Hermione, qui ne faisait guère attention aux mangemorts, trouva Drago dont le nom ne bougeait pas sur la carte. Il se trouvait dans la plus haute tour et deux mangemorts inconnus semblaient garder sa porte. Ne remarquant aucune agitation particulière chez leurs ennemis, ils en conclurent que personne n'avait encore remarqué leur présence. Harry partit en tête, avec la carte dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre, et guida le groupe, dont tous les membres avaient sortit leur propre baguette, vers la tour de Drago. Ils se déplacèrent en silence, en suivant les gestes de leur guide qui les fit reculer plusieurs fois pour éviter un mangemort.

Après avoir arpenté le manoir pendant presque une heure en faisant des détours, ils arrivèrent près des deux gardes qui discutaient ensemble. Harry et Hermione, étant les deux plus puissants sorciers parmi eux, firent signe aux autres d'attendre et leur laissèrent la carte. Les deux Griffondors avancèrent en silence et Harry fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il s'occupait de celui de droite pendant qu'elle attaquerait l'autre. D'un même geste, ils stupefixèrent leurs cible avant même que les deux hommes ne se soient rendus compte de leur présence. Ils tombèrent au sol alors que les trois autres les rejoignaient déjà.

Hermione se tourna vers la porte et prononça un puissant _Alohomora_ dont elle avait le secret et la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce sombre. Ginny et Blaise montaient la garde avec la carte tandis que les trois autres entrèrent dans la pièce. Hermione, toujours en tête, alluma sa baguette et découvrit Drago, allongé dans un coin, le visage et les vêtements couverts de sang. Harry lui plaqua une main devant la bouche avant qu'elle ne lâche un cri d'effroi. Se dégageant violemment, elle se précipita vers le corps inerte de son petit ami et lui pris son pouls.

« Il est vivant mais très faible et inconscient. » Expliqua t-elle en se tournant vers ses amis qui remarquèrent son visage baigné de larmes.

« On va le porter avec Ron. Maintenant, il faut sortir au plus vite et sans se faire prendre. » Déclara Harry en approchant avec Ron.

Ils se mirent chacun d'un côté du Serpentard, le soulevèrent, et passant chacun un des bras du jeune homme sur leur épaules, ils avancèrent vers la sortie en traînant un poids mort. Le petit groupe refit le chemin en sens inverse, afin de retourner sur le bacon. Hermione tenant la carte en tête, suivie de Harry et Ron portant toujours Drago, tandis que Ginny et Blaise fermaient la marche. Ralentis par le poids du jeune homme inconscient, ils mirent autant de temps qu'à l'allée alors qu'ils avaient pris un raccourci.

Une fois arrivés sur le bacon sans encombre, il fut décidé que Ron descendrait avec Ginny, suivit de Harry avec Hermione et Blaise prendrait Drago sur le balai. Etant le moins fatigué des garçons, il était le plus en condition pour soutenir ce poids dans les airs. Dès que les quatre premiers furent au sol, ils partirent directement vers les Sombrals pendant que Blaise s'y rendait en volant afin de gagner du temps et d'éviter à avoir à porter encore Drago le long du chemin.

Blaise fut donc le premier arrivé, il posa Drago au sol, mit le balai réduit dans sa propre poche et installa son ami sur le premier Sombral. Il fit apparaître une corde à l'aide de sa baguette et la passa autour de l'encolure de l'animal afin d'attacher Drago. Alors qu'il terminait sa tâche, il ne vit pas arriver le mangemort derrière lui. En effet celui-ci était sortit faire un petit tour dehors et avait aperçu des ombres bouger.

« _Stupefix_. » Hurla le Mangemort.

Dès que Blaise fut tombé au sol, le mangemort lança un _sonorus_ sur la gorge et avertit ses condisciples d'une présence étrangère dans le parc.

Les quatre Griffondors qui étaient presque arrivé, entendirent la voix du Mangemort et pressèrent encore plus leur course. Etant bien plus proche, ils arrivèrent avant les autres Mangemorts et Harry stupéfixa le stupéfixeur. Ginny se précipita vers Blaise et le réveilla. Il pris quelques secondes à émerger puis il monta derrière Drago et attendit que les autres soit prêts. Une fois qu'ils furent tous « en selle », ils prononcèrent presque en même temps, le lieu de destination qui n'était autre que Poudlard.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à décoller, les premiers mangemorts commençaient déjà à arriver. Hermione se concentra du mieux qu'elle put, vu les circonstances, et provoqua un tremblement de terre sous le manoir. Une grande fissure s'ouvrit devant la porte et le premier Mangemort qui arriva en courant, tomba dedans la tête la première.

Bénéficiant d'une diversion, les élèves purent regagner l'école sans crainte. Ils se posèrent aux alentour de minuit devant le château endormi.

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez un petit flash back de la capture de Drago mais surtout une nouvelle explication entre Harry, Ron et Hermione.


	22. Aveux

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

**Note importante** : Dans ce chapitre, je parle de Padma Patil, mais elle fait partie de la maison des Serpentard et non des Serdaigles. C'est une erreur de ma part mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite. Donc, veillez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Chapitre 22 : Aveux

Une fois que les Sombrals furent posés devant les grandes portes de Poudlard, leurs cavaliers se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de l'établissement avec Drago soutenu par Harry et Ron. Ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie, où ils réveillèrent PomPom, mais celle-ci ne dit rien quand elle constata l'état du blessé. Elle demanda des explications sur son état mais personnes ne savait ce qu'il avait subit exactement.

Après l'avoir ausculté, l'infirmière constata qu'il était couvert de bleus et qu'il avait une légère hémorragie interne. Elle ordonna aux autres d'aller se coucher et que les explications seraient rendues le lendemain matin au directeur, qu'elle ne manquerait pas de prévenir. Hermione refusa de rejoindre sa chambre et PomPom, se rappelant de leur visite en début d'année, accepta qu'elle reste à condition qu'elle dorme.

Alors que Drago était toujours inconscient, l'infirmière lui appliqua une pommade sur ses hématomes et expliqua à Hermione que d'ici le lendemain, plus aucune trace ne serait visible. Elle lui versa ensuite une potion dans la bouche afin de stopper l'hémorragie et fit apparaître un plateau de sandwichs pour Hermione. Une fois que celle-ci eut terminé de se restaurer, elle s'allongea sur le lit à côté de Drago et s'endormit, exténuée par sa journée.

Le dimanche matin, quand Drago se réveilla, il constata qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie et que Hermione se trouvait à côté de lui et le regardait.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! » Affirma t-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

« Que s'est t'il passé ? » Demanda Drago, un peu perdu.

« Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier ? »

« Je me souviens avoir attendu Blaise dans le parc, et ensuite je me suis retrouvé avec mon père chez moi. Le reste est un peu flou. Mais je pense que ça va revenir, je vois des images mais j'arrive pas encore à tout remettre en ordre. Comment je suis arrivé ici ? »

« On est venu te chercher. Je t'expliquerais tout dans le bureau du directeur car il attend des explications. L'infirmière a dit que tu pouvais sortir, si tu te sens bien. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Je vais bien. » Assura Drago, pressé de sortir et de savoir comment il avait put revenir.

Après avoir informer l'infirmière de leur départ et de la bonne santé de Drago, ils prirent la direction de la grande salle. Ils auraient bien aimé se tenir la main mais comme personne n'était au courant pour eux, ils se contentèrent de marcher côte à côte. Etant tous les deux Préfets en Chef, il était normal de les voir ensemble.

Une fois dans la grande salle, chacun se dirigea vers sa table et Hermione sut qu'elle allait devoir donner des explications aux garçons car la veille, elle avait dit qu'elle aimait Drago et qu'il était l'élément de la Terre. Heureusement la table des rouge et or était déserte mis à part ses amis et un groupe de premier année.

« Je crois que tu nous dois une explication. » Affirma Ron.

« Je suppose que vous voulez en savoir plus sur ce que j'ai dit hier avant de partir pour le manoir Malfoy ? » Demanda inutilement Hermione.

« Exactement, tu as dis que tu aimais Malfoy et qu'il était la Terre. » Poursuivit Harry.

« Et c'est la vérité. Je sais que vous ne lui faite toujours pas confiance mais le fait qu'il soit mentionné dans la prophétie devrait vous prouver qu'il a vraiment changé. On est sensé s'unir afin de détruire le mal et si vous n'avez pas confiance en lui, on y arrivera jamais. Je sais que ça fait seulement un mois que je le connais vraiment mais après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. On s'aime et j'ai vraiment besoin que vous l'acceptiez. » Plaida Hermione.

« Vous sortez ensemble ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui, depuis une semaine. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit plutôt mais j'avais prévu de vous en parler hier soir. J'avais peur que vous réagissiez mal. » Affirma Mia.

« Et tu avais raison. » Confirma Ron avant d'échanger un regard avec Harry.

« Mais aux vues de ce qui c'est produit hier soir, on doit avouer qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Son père ne l'aurait pas enlevé et torturé s'il nous jouait la comédie. » Déclara Harry.

« Merci, je suis soulagée que vous le preniez bien. Il faudrait qu'on aille voir Dumbledore car il attend des explications. » Annonça Hermione.

« Ouais. Et toi, Ginny, tu ne dis rien sur le fait qu'Hermione sorte avec Malfoy ? » Interrogea Ron.

« Je le savais déjà. » Confessa la plus jeune.

« Ah ! » S'exclamèrent les deux garçons, visiblement déçus d'être les derniers au courant.

Les quatre Griffondors se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Hermione jeta un regard à la table des Serpentards afin que Drago comprenne qu'il devait les rejoindre. Ginny fit de même avec Blaise. Ils marchèrent lentement vers le bureau du directeur afin de laisser le temps aux Serpentards de les rattraper.

La préfète en chef se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans ce bureau qui était devenu familier, mais cette fois, ils étaient tous réunis, avec Blaise en plus et les choses allaient enfin pouvoir progresser. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que le fait d'être réunis, alors que chacun connaissait son rôle dans la prophétie, était important pour la suite des événements. Ils étaient tous installés devant le bureau du directeur, Hermione au centre, avec Harry, Drago et Blaise à sa droite et Ginny et Ron à sa gauche. Après les avoir salué, Dumbledore les scruta tour à tour d'un air sérieux.

« J'ai appris qu'il y avait eut une attaque chez Lucius Malfoy et je suppose que c'est de là d'où vous veniez hier soir. Je suis heureux de vous retrouver tous en bonne santé, mais je dois avouer que le fait que vous soyez partis dans un repaire de Mangemorts, seuls, était un acte complètement irréfléchi. Vous auriez put vous faire prendre, même si ça n'a pas le cas. » Déclara Dumbledore, légèrement en colère.

« Professeur, nous sommes vraiment désolés mais dans l'urgence de la situation, nous avons agit sans perte de temps. » S'excusa Hermione.

« Très bien, de toute façon ce qui est fait est fait. Mais j'aimerais connaître l'histoire en entière. » Demanda le directeur.

« Je crois que c'est à moi de commencer ! » Affirma Drago avant d'entamer son récit.

-------------------------------------- Flash Back -----------------------------------------------------

Drago se trouvait dans le parc et attendait Blaise à proximité du Saule Cogneur comme il lui avait demandé. Blaise avait déjà quelques minutes de retard et quand Drago entendit du bruit derrière lui, il se retourna afin de faire face à son ami. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver devant Macnair, un ami proche de son père. Celui-ci avait sa baguette en main, et Drago sortit la sienne rapidement afin de combattre. Il constata que son adversaire n'avait pas l'air de vraiment réagir et s'apprêta à lancer un sort lorsqu'il se fit stupefixer. En effet, il n'avait pas remarqué, derrière lui, le rat qui venait de se métamorphoser en Peter Pettigrow.

Quand il se réveilla, Drago se trouvait dans une des tours du Manoir Malfoy, face à son père et quelques-uns de ses amis Mangemorts. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette sur lui, logique, son père n'allait sûrement pas lui laisser, vu les circonstances.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, mon fils. Lors de ta dernière visite, nous n'avons pas eut le temps de discuter. Au tribunal non plus d'ailleurs. » Déclara Lucius d'un ton calme qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je constate que votre petit séjour en prison vous a fait le plus grand bien. Mais vous auriez dut rester un peu plus longtemps afin que les Détraqueurs vous offre leur petit cadeau. » Provoqua Drago, sachant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.

« Tu vas souffrir pour ta trahison. Non seulement tu as témoigné contre moi mais en plus tu m'as fait me ridiculiser auprès du Maître lorsque je suis arrivé sans toi pour ton intronisation. Quand tu as quitté la maison, j'avais l'intention de te renier mais maintenant je pense que seule ta mort pourra racheter tes fautes, à moins que ... » Expliqua Lucius avant de lancer un puissant Doloris sur son propre fils.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur, ce qui intensifia le plaisir sadique de son père. La torture dura presque une heure et son père alternait les Doloris avec quelques sorts de magie noire. Lucius n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer simplement, mais de le torturer afin de l'affaiblir le plus possible. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Drago entendit son père déclarer que ce petit divertissement l'avait mis en appétit et qu'il repasserait le lendemain afin de poursuivre cet entretient.

-------------------------------------- Fin du Flash Back ----------------------------------------------------

« Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'infirmerie. » Acheva Drago.

« Merci M.Malfoy. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez réussit à le ramener ? » Demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers les autres.

« Hier soir, je savais que Drago devait retrouver Blaise dans le parc, mais quand celui-ci est arrivé pour chercher Drago en me disant qu'il ne lui avait pas donné de rendez-vous, j'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. » Commença Hermione avant d'expliquer comment ils s'étaient rendus au manoir et comment ils avaient réussit leur mission insensée.

A la fin du récit, Dumbledore ne les félicita pas mais ne les punis pas non plus. Il promis à Drago de faire son possible pour lui fournir une nouvelle baguette au plus vite, vu que son père avait toujours la sienne. En effet, puisque Drago ne pouvait plus sortir, il lui serait difficile d'acheter sa nouvelle baguette. Après avoir congédié Blaise, Dumbledore revint sur le sujet de la prophétie.

« Je vois que vous avez réunis vos quatre éléments, Miss Granger. » Affirma ce dernier avec le sourire.

« C'est exact, Drago est l'élément de la Terre. » Avoua Hermione.

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis, il va falloir trouver le moyen de déclencher le pouvoir de chacun. » Déclara Dumbledore.

« Je pense que nous devrions faire des recherches à la bibliothèque à ce sujet. » Proposa Hermione.

« Je doute que vous y trouviez quelque chose mais vous pouvez toujours chercher. Selon moi, Miss Granger, vous seule pouvez apporter la solution de ce problème. »

« Je l'espère, professeur. » Répondit celle-ci.

« Vous pouvez y aller. »

« Merci professeur et bonne journée. »

Les cinq éléments de la prophétie sortirent du bureau du directeur et marchèrent cote à cote dans les couloirs afin de se rendre dans leurs salles communes respectives. Au moment de se séparer, Harry se stoppa et se tourna vers Drago.

« Un dernier détail, la fouine …. Amis ? » Déclara celui-ci avec un sourire en lui tendant la main.

« Bien sûr le balafré. » Répondit le concerné en serrant la main tendue devant lui. « Enfin si la belette n'y voit pas d'inconvénients. »

« Pas le moindre. » Assura le concerné en tendant à son tour la main.

Les deux filles échangèrent un sourire face à cette nouvelle amitié. Mais elles haussèrent les épaules face à leur comportement. Certes, ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre mais elles ne pourraient certainement pas les empêcher de se lancer des piques.

Alors qu'ils allaient vraiment se séparer, Hermione demanda à Drago de ne pas l'attendre car elle voulait parler à Ginny en tête-à-tête. Comprenant l'intention de son amie, Ginny fit de même avec les deux autres Griffondors qui s'éclipsèrent à leur tour. Une fois seules dans le couloir, Hermione prit la parole.

« Je voulais te demander un service. Pourrais-tu me rejoindre dans la salle sur demande en début d'après-midi, vers 14h ? J'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un, avec tout ce qui ce passe en ce moment. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Mais bien sûr, pas de problème. » Déclara Ginny, heureuse que son amie lui refasse confiance.

« Alors à toute à l'heure, pense à une pièce agréable pour une petite conversation, je t'y retrouverais. »

« A plus. » Répondit la rouquine en s'éloignant et ne remarquant pas le sourire satisfait de son amie.

De retour dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chef, Hermione fit part de son plan à son petit ami. Celui-ci approuva l'action et après avoir échangé quelques baisers passionnés avec sa bien aimée, il partit en direction des cachots avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Peu avant 14h, Ginny se rendit dans la salle sur demande qu'elle fit apparaître comme le lui avait conseillé Hermione. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce assez petite mais chaleureuse. Face à la cheminée, trônait un immense canapé entouré de deux tables basses recouvertes de boisson et d'amuse-gueule. Le sol entre le feu et le canapé était jonché de coussin et Ginny ne résista pas à l'envie de s'y allonger pour se réchauffer auprès du feu. Elle était impatiente qu'Hermione arrive, car elle pourrait enfin lui poser des questions sur son histoire avec Drago. Elle s'entendait à une bonne conversation entre filles quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos.

« Drago ? » Prononça une voix masculine.

« Blaise ! » S'étonna Ginny en se retournant.

« Ginny ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? »

« J'attendais Hermione, et toi ? »

« Je devais retrouver Drago. » Expliqua le jeune homme.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, comprenant que leurs amis les avaient piégés pour se venger. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à parler, la porte se ferma brutalement derrière eux et quand Blaise essaya de l'ouvrir, il constata qu'elle était verrouillée. Ginny, qui l'avait rejoint prés de la porte, sortit sa baguette et essaya un Alohomora mais la porte refusa toujours de bouger.

« Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de sortir tout de suite. » Déclara Blaise.

« En effet, tu vas être obligé de me supporter un certain temps, j'espères que ça ne te dérange pas trop ? » Demanda Ginny avec le sourire.

« Pas le moins du monde. » Répondit ce dernier en souriant à son tour.

Ils prirent donc place dans le canapé et commencèrent à discuter en sirotant du jus de Citrouille. Après quelques heures, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu passé, ils connaissaient un peu mieux la vie de l'autre et s'appréciaient encore plus qu'avant. Au bout d'un moment, Blaise se décida et s'approcha doucement de Ginny, comme pour lui laisser le temps de reculer, puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et répondit ardemment au baiser. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, ils n'entendirent pas la porte se déverrouiller, comme si elle avait simplement attendu que ces deux là se décident. Ce qui était effectivement le cas puisque les deux préfets en chef avaient ensorcelé la porte pour qu'elle ne se déverrouille qu'à ce moment.

Pendant se temps, nos deux cupidons, se trouvaient dans la chambre d'Hermione, entrain de se redécouvrir dans une étreinte passionnée.

N/A : et voilà, un deuxième couple de créé, mais je m'attarderais moins sur celui-là que sur nos deux amoureux principaux. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, même s'il est un peu moins axé sur les perso principaux.

Dans le prochain chapitre : Hermione découvre comment déclencher les pouvoirs des autres.


	23. Les pouvoirs

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

**Note importante** : Dans ce chapitre, je parle de Padma Patil, mais elle fait partie de la maison des Serpentard et non des Serdaigles. C'est une erreur de ma part mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite. Donc, veillez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Chapitre 23 : Les pouvoirs

Une nouvelle semaine venait de se terminer et tout se passait pour le mieux pour tout le monde. On était maintenant début octobre et les élèves étaient surchargés de travail. Le couple que formaient Blaise et Ginny avait bien été accepté par Harry et Ron tout comme par Pansy et Padma. Les deux tourtereaux agissaient comme Hermione et Drago, car ils ne voulaient pas encore que tout le monde le sache. Ils devaient donc se retrouver en cachette, souvent dans la salle sur demande ou dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

Hermione et Drago vivaient toujours le parfait amour et Drago n'avait jamais été aussi joyeux, bien qu'il essayait de le cacher devant le reste de l'école. Il essayait de garder son caractère Serpentard devant les autres, même s'il ne se comportait plus comme le bad boy de l'année précédente. Il souhaitait garder un peu de son influence sur ses camarades car il était préfet en chef et devait se faire respecter.

Les cours de l'AD continuaient et chacun des « profs » voyait une évolution positive dans son programme. Les élèves progressaient vite grâce à leur motivation et au fait de se retrouver face à des jeunes de leur âge plutôt qu'à un professeur tel que Rogue.

Hermione venait de quitter son dernier cours particulier avec Thonks car elle était maintenant capable de se transformer complètement. Le métamorphomage avait été très impressionnée par la vitesse à laquelle Hermione avait réussit et l'avait félicité d'avoir réussit cet exploit en moins d'un mois. Quand elle était rentrée dans ses appartements, elle avait montré ses nouveaux talents à Dray qui avait été tout aussi impressionné, mais qui la trouvait plus jolie au naturel.

Au cours du repas où ils discutèrent avec leurs amis respectifs, Dumbledore annonça qu'un bal costumé et masqué aurait lieu pour Halloween le vendredi 31 octobre. Une fois le repas terminé, les deux amants se retrouvèrent dans le salon commun afin de faire leurs devoirs et d'être tranquille pour le week-end. Après quelques heures de travail, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la Griffondor, où ils avaient élu domicile, et s'endormirent après avoir fait l'amour.

Hermione se réveilla la première le lendemain matin, avec des noms d'ingrédient de potion plein la tête. Elle essaya de ressembler ses esprits, puis comprenant la signification de ses pensées, elle se précipita dans la salle commune et s'empara d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Drago, qu'elle avait réveillé en se levant aussi rapidement, la rejoignit en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien pouvoir se passer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu est sortie du lit comme une flèche. » Demanda Drago en lui déposant un bisou dans le cou.

« J'ai encore rêvé de ma mère et je sais comment vous donner vos pouvoirs. » Expliqua Hermione tout en continuant à griffonner sur son parchemin.

« Et comment ? » Demanda t-il vivement intéressé.

« Je dois créer une potion pour chacun d'entre vous, et je suis en train d'établir la liste des ingrédients. »

Drago se pencha au-dessus de son épaule et lu le parchemin

_**Les potions :**_

_Les ingrédients communs aux quatre potions : Une goutte de mon sang, un de mes cheveux, infusion d'armoise, une racine de sisymbre coupée en lamelle, 3 Scarabées pilés._

_Les ingrédients spécifiques :_

_La terre : une pincé de Terre Flamel_

_Le feu : une pincé de roche volcanique d'Elfrida_

_Le vent : une plume de phénix _

_L'eau : une fiole d'eau de Merlin_

_Ma potion : une goutte de sang et un cheveu de chaque élément et les ingrédients communs._

_Durée de repos des potions : 2 mois dans le noir._

**_Le rituel : _**

_La date : le soir du solstice d'hiver, le 21 décembre avant minuit_

_Les couleurs : Terre : Marron ; Feu : Rouge ; Vent : Vert ; Eau : Bleu et Blanc pour le Centre_

_Les points cardinaux : Terre : Sud ; Feu : Nord ; Vent : Ouest ; Eau : Est et centre pour le Centre._

_Lieu : dehors, proche d'une source de chaque élément._

« Tu peux m'expliquer, parce qu'entre les potions, le solstice, les couleurs et les points cardinaux je suis un peu perdu. »

« Vous devez prendre une potion chacun avec un ingrédient qui représente votre élément. Mon cheveu et mon sang, c'est parce que c'est moi qui vous donne les pouvoirs. Je dois prendre une potion aussi pour me lier à vous, même si je ne sais pas encore quel sera ce lien. Mais les potions ne suffiront pas, il nous faudra accomplir un rituel le jour du solstice d'hiver, jour où la magie est la plus puissante avec celui d'été. Les couleurs représentent votre élément et le blanc est une couleur de neutralité et de pureté pour moi. Et pour finir, les points cardinaux représentent la façon dont nous serons disposés ce soir là, car comme le dit la prophétie, je suis le point d'encrage de la rose des vents. » Expliqua Hermione

« Et bien, c'est pas simple tout ça. Comment tu va faire pour les ingrédients, certains sont très rares.»Demanda Drago.

« Je vais en parler avec Dumbledore mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Rogue car les potions sont complexes. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser les faire lui-même car si c'est le cas elle n'aurons aucun effet, puisque je suis le Centre. »

« Rogue va vouloir des explications. » Affirma Drago.

« Je sais mais nous n'avons pas franchement le choix. Si je me trompe dans les potions, nous ne le saurons que le jour du rituel, et il faudra attendre le solstice d'été avant de pouvoir recommencer. De plus je n'ai que la liste des ingrédients et il faut un maître de potion pour analyser l'enchaînement, le temps entre chaque ingrédient et comment remuer la potion. » Expliqua encore Hermione.

« Tu as raison, on ira voir le directeur avec les autres après le déjeuner. En attendant, tu viens prendre un bain avec moi, il est encore tôt. » Proposa Drago.

« Bonne idée, je te rejoins. » Affirma Hermione.

Après cette séance de trempage légèrement coquine, les deux amoureux rejoignirent leurs amis dans la grande salle avec l'intention de se retrouver après pour aller voir Dumbledore. Hermione retrouva ses trois amis entrain de discuter avec leurs camarades de maison.

« Salut tout le monde ! » S'exclama joyeuse la dernière arrivée.

« Salut Mione ! » répondirent tous les autres.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » Demanda Ginny.

« J'ai rêvé de Maya, cette nuit. » Déclara Hermione en restant vague pour que les autres ne sache pas de quoi elle parlait.

« Et alors ? » Demanda Harry dont l'attention avait était attirée à la mention de Maya.

« On doit aller voir Dumbledore, je vous expliquerais là-bas. » Expliqua Hermione en baissant un peu la voix.

« Tu devrais prendre un abonnement, en un mois, tu t'y es rendue presque aussi souvent qu'Harry au court des six dernières années. » Déclara Ron en souriant.

« Je sais mais j'ai pas franchement le choix. » Soupira Hermione.

« Bon allez, finissez de déjeuner et on y va. Drago à l'air d'avoir finit et de nous attendre. » Proposa Ginny.

Hermione tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards et constata que son amie avait raison. Ils terminèrent rapidement et se rendirent tous les cinq vers le bureau du directeur. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'une personne avait suivit leur conversation et même si cette personne n'avait pas compris de quoi ils parlaient, elle savait que ça devait être important et que ça méritait enquête.

Une fois dans le bureau, ils s'installèrent sur les sièges devant le bureau du directeur et Hermione engagea la conversation avec celui-ci, sous l'oreille attentive des trois Griffondors qui, une fois de plus, ignoraient la raison de leur venue.

« Ah, vous tombez bien ! M.Malfoy, je viens juste de recevoir votre nouvelle baguette. M.Ollivander m'a assuré que c'était la même que l'ancienne donc elle conviendra parfaitement » Affirma Dumbledore en lui tendant une boite longue et fine.

« Merci, professeur. Combien je vous dois ? » Demanda Drago.

« Laissez, c'est passé sur le compte de l'école. Sinon, qu'elle est la raison de votre venue »

« Professeur, je sais enfin comment faire pour donner leurs pouvoirs aux autres mais il y a un petit problème. » Déclara Hermione en lui tendant le parchemin qu'elle avait rédigé auparavant.

« Hum, je vois. Vous allez avoir besoin du professeur Rogue. » Affirma Dumbledore.

« Oui mais ça me gêne un peu car il va falloir tout lui expliquer. » Avoua Hermione

« J'ai une totale confiance en Severus et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne vous trahiras pas, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète. » Argumenta le directeur de Poudlard

« Oui, en partie. Mais ce qui m'inquiète aussi, c'est qu'il ne nous aime pas et je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse une gaffe « accidentelle » devant les autres élèves. » Expliqua la jeune fille.

« Vu les circonstances, je vous assure qu'il saura tenir sa langue, je m'en assurai personnellement. Je vais lui demander de venir immédiatement afin de régler ce problème au plus vite. » Déclara Dumbledore en sortant un parchemin où il écrivit quelques lignes avant de le confier à Fumseck.

« En attendant, on pourrait avoir quelques explication, parce que le fait que Rogue soit mêlé à cette affaire ne m'enchante pas particulièrement. » Annonça Harry.

« Vous aurez vos pouvoirs une fois que vous aurez bu une potion, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'un maître en potion pour m'aider dans la composition. Mais lis ça, tu comprendras un peu mieux. » Déclara Hermione en lui tendant le parchemin. « Par contre, professeur, je connais à peu près tous les ingrédients cités sauf la terre de Flamel. A t-elle un rapport avec Nicolas Flamel ?» Demanda Hermione en reportant son attention sur son directeur.

« En effet, depuis l'histoire de la pierre philosophale, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Nicolas et sa femme on vécu longuement retirés du monde. Et bien, l'endroit où ils ont vécu s'est peu à peu imprégné de l'essence de leurs hôtes. La terre en est devenue plus fertile et plus pure. Elle a de grandes propriétés magiques mais n'est pas très utilisée car on ne les connaît pas toutes. » Expliqua le vieil homme.

« Ça explique pour cet ingrédient mais nous n'avons pas tous les connaissances d'Hermione et je ne connaît pas ni l'eau de Merlin, ni la roche volcanique d'Elfrida. » Interrogea Harry qui avait poursuivit sa lecture tout en écoutant l'explication sur la terre de Flamel.

« Et bien, l'eau de Merlin, c'est un peu l'équivalent de l'eau bénite chez les Moldus sauf que comme c'est Merlin qui l'a bénie, elle recèle des propriétés magiques. La roche volcanique d'Elfrida provient d'un volcan un peu spécial qui est caché des moldus car il est en perpétuelle activité et que ses roches, même si elles sont froides, dégagent toujours des flammes et possède aussi de grandes vertus. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Et pour le reste, tu pourrais nous expliquer aussi ? Si j'ai bien compris, on n'aura pas nos pouvoirs avant le 21 décembre ? » Demanda Ginny qui avait aussi lu le parchemin.

Hermione leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait expliqué à Drago quelques temps auparavant. A peine eut-elle terminé son explication que le professeur Rogue entrant dans le bureau, après y avoir été invité par le directeur. Il paru surpris par la présence des élèves mais reporta vite son attention sur son supérieur et lui demanda la raison de sa venue, surtout un dimanche matin.

« Miss Granger aurait besoin de votre aide pour la confection de différentes potions dont les ingrédients principaux sont extrêmement rares. » Expliqua Dumbledore.

« Et pourquoi devrais-je l'aider ? » Questionna Rogue en lançant un regard glacial à Hermione.

« Parce que je vous le demande, mais aussi parce ces jeunes gens sont les seuls à pouvoir détruire Voldemort. » Expliqua le directeur avant de se tourner vers Hermione. « Miss Granger, je crois qu'il est temps de vous présenter sous votre véritable identité, et d'expliquer quelques points au Directeur des Serpentards. »

« Bien sûr.» « Professeur Rogue, mon véritable nom est Mia Serpentard et je suis la petite fille des fondateurs de Poudlard.» Expliqua Hermione avec un grand sourire en voyant la tête que faisait Rogue.

« C'est une blague, c'est complètement impossible. Je ne supporte pas d'être déranger pour des enfantillages. » Vociféra Rogue.

« Severus, calmez-vous je vous pris. Miss Granger, ou plutôt Miss Serpentard vous dit la vérité.» Tempéra Dumbledore. Laissez-la vous expliquer toute l'histoire.

Hermione raconta alors son histoire, en parlant des prophéties, des deux rêves avec sa mère et enfin des potions pour lesquelles elle avait besoin de son aide. A la fin de son récit, Rogue avait l'air complètement sous le choc : elle était l'héritière de Sa maison. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il s'adressa à elle comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« J'accepte de vous aider pour la composition des potions. Par contre, je ne possèdes ni d'Eau de Merlin, ni de Terre de Flamel.» « Pour ce qui est de la plume de Phénix, je suppose que nous pouvons en prélever une sur le vôtre, Albus.» Demanda Rogue d'une voix calme et presque douce.

« Pas de problème, Fumseck se fera une joie de vous aider. En ce qui concerne le Terre de Flamel, je peux vous la fournir. Nicolas m'en a fait cadeau d'un peu avant de mourir, il y à 6 ans. » Expliqua le vieil homme.

« En ce qui concerne l'Eau de Merlin, je sais où en trouver mais je ne pourrais pas l'avoir avant une bonne semaine. » Déclara Rogue.

« Ça va faire juste, nous somme le 4 octobre et il faut que la potion soit prête pour le 21 de ce mois puisqu'elle doit reposer deux mois jusqu'au solstice de décembre. » Affirma Hermione, quelque peu découragée.

« Je vais faire au plus vite, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais immédiatement envoyer un hibou à la personne qui pourra me fournir l'ingrédient. Je vous préviens dès qu'il est en ma possession. » Déclara Rogue en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Merci professeur Rogue. » Remercia Hermione.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi Miss Serpentard. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'en cours vous restez Miss Granger. » Affirma t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Hermione comprit que son nouveau nom ne lui apporterait pas de favoritisme en cours de potion mais elle savais aussi qu'en dehors des cours, il arrêterait d'être méprisant avec elle. Après le départ du professeur de potion, les autres continuèrent à parler un moment avec leur directeur et finirent par prendre congé.

Il était déjà l'heure d'aller manger quand ils sortirent du bureau et Drago partit le premier vers la grande salle, après avoir volé un baiser à sa bien aimé. Durant tout le repas, ils remarquèrent que le principal sujet de conversation traitait de la fête d'halloween qui aurait lieu à la fin du mois. Une fois le repas terminé, Harry et Ron décidèrent de rendre visite à Hagrid alors que les deux jeunes filles allaient retrouver leurs Serpentards.

Le soir venu, ils se retrouvèrent tous les huit dans les appartements des Préfets en Chef. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien quand le sujet du bal arriva sur le tapis.

« Vous allez vous montrer ensemble ? » Demanda Padma à Draco et Hermione.

« Oui, on a décider de profiter de l'occasion pour se montrer à tous. » Déclara Drago.

« Et vous ? »Enchaîna Pansy en s'adressant à Blaise et Ginny.

« Je pense qu'on va suivre l'exemple des préfets en chef, après tout ils sont les modèles au sein de l'école. Il faut suivre le bon exemple ! » Affirma Ginny alors que Blaise approuvait d'un mouvement de tête.

« Ça va jaser, deux couples Griffondor-Serpentard, c'est jamais arrivé ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry. Mais peut-être que d'autres suivront notre exemple, ça pourrait aider à la réconciliation des maisons. » Argumenta Hermione.

Les conversations reprirent en laissant le bal de côté, mais Hermione remarqua que Harry et Pansy avaient leur propre conversation et ne se mêlaient plus trop aux autres. Ron, de son côté semblait se sentir un peu à l'écart mais faisait de son mieux pour se mêler à la conversation. La fin de soirée s'acheva calmement et chacun regagna sa salle commune.

Mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est que quelqu'un se trouvait dans la salle sur demande, en train de faire son rapport à son supérieur. Les deux personnes se parlaient par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée non sécurisée qu'avait demandé le ou la traître en entrant dans la salle.

« J'ai entendu une de leur conversation mais je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient. Granger à mentionner un rêve avec une certaine Maya et qu'il fallait en parler au vieux fou. Et selon les dires des autres, la sang de bourbe va souvent le voir ces temps-ci. » Déclara la personne qui se trouvait face au feu.

« C'est pas grand chose comme information mais je vais mener ma petite enquête. Essaye d'en apprendre plus, mais sans te faire remarquer. » Répondit son interlocuteur.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux, M.Malfoy. »

N/A : alors à votre avis qui est le ou la traître ? je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'indices mais vous pouvez toujours faire des suppositions !

Dans le prochain chapitre : Le bal d'Halloween.


	24. Halloween

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

**Note importante** : Dans ce chapitre, je parle de Padma Patil, mais elle fait partie de la maison des Serpentard et non des Serdaigles. C'est une erreur de ma part mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite. Donc, veillez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Chapitre 24 : Halloween

Le mois d'Octobre touchait déjà à sa fin et le bal approchait à grands pas, ce qui provoquait la joie de tous. Hermione et le professeur Rogue avaient passé une semaine à réaliser les potions qui reposaient désormais dans une armoire qui se trouvait dans la réserve du professeur. Celui-ci avait réussit à trouver l'ingrédient manquant et dès qu'il l'avait eu en sa possession, lui et Hermione avait commencé la réalisation des potions. Leur coopération s'était bien passée car Rogue prenait en compte les origines de sa jeune élève et était plus amicale avec elle quand ils étaient seuls. Il avait toujours trouvé son intelligence incroyable mais comme elle était à Griffondor, il n'avait jamais pu la favoriser.

A la grande surprise de Drago, un nouveau couple Griffondor-Serpentard venait de naître car Harry sortait maintenant avec Pansy à qui il avait demandé de l'accompagner au bal. Cette nouvelle n'avait pas surpris Hermione qui s'y attendait depuis quelque temps. Elle trouvait que ces deux là formaient un couple tout à fait adorable. Pansy avait beaucoup mûrit depuis ces deux dernières années, mais elle gardait un fort caractère. Harry avait vraiment besoin d'une fille comme elle, car il lui fallait quelqu'un capable de lui apporter de la tendresse, chose qui lui avait cruellement manqué pendant son enfance. Mais il lui fallait aussi quelqu'un capable de lui remonter les bretelles quand il se laissait aller. Hermione avait toujours assumé ce rôle auprès de lui, tout comme avec Ron, mais maintenant, elle voulait mener sa propre vie sentimentale et arrêter de jouer la nounou.

Par contre, si la relation entre Harry et Pansy ne l'avait pas surprise, elle le fût quand elle apprit que Padma avait demandé à Ron de l'accompagner et que celui-ci avait accepté. La jeune Serpentard avait expliqué à Hermione que Ron lui plaisait beaucoup, mais comme il était timide, elle avait pris les devants. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble mais Hermione supposait que le bal allait arranger çà. Elle savait que son deuxième meilleur ami avait besoin de quelqu'un qui prendrait les devants face à sa grande timidité.

Durant l'après-midi du 31 octobre, les quatre filles s'étaient données rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande qu'elles avaient transformé en véritable salon de beauté. Durant leur préparations, elles s'étaient entraidés pour les coiffures et le maquillage ; de plus elles se donnaient mutuellement des conseils de beauté. Le tout était ponctué de papotage incessant qui concernait surtout les garçons. Hermione s'était rendue compte que Padma paraissait vraiment intéressée par Ron car elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des compliments sur lui. Déjà physiquement, il lui plaisait mais elle semblais apprécier surtout son caractère car elle le trouvait drôle et selon elle, sa timidité le rendait « chou ». Après plusieurs heures de préparation, elles furent enfin prêtes à se rendre dans la grande salle où elles devaient retrouver leurs cavaliers.

Hermione portait la robe longue que Harry lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et celle-ci lui allait à ravir. La robe était faite de soie rouge sombre, légèrement décolletée, tombant jusqu'à ses pieds et était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle portait des chaussures à talons noirs qui lui faisaient prendre quelques centimètres mais sans être trop hautes. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon lâche avec quelques mèches qui encadraient son visages ou tombaient dans sa nuque. Le tout était complété par un maquillage un peu plus soutenu qu'à l'accoutumé et quelques paillettes sur les parties de sa peau à découvert.

Les autres filles était très jolies également mais paraissaient un peu fades à côté de la Griffondor qui rayonnait littéralement. Ginny portait une robe bleue nuit qui contrastait avec ses cheveux roux et son teint pâle. Pansy avait opté pour une robe vert émeraude qui lui allait à merveille, tandis que Padma était vêtue d'une robe noire simple mais très sexy. Elles portaient toute un simple masque, à la couleur de leurs robes, couvrant uniquement les yeux et laissant parfaitement deviner qui se cachait derrière. Leur but n'était pas d'être méconnaissable, parce qu'elles et les garçons avait prévu un plan qui était tout autre. Une fois prête, elles firent la dernière chose afin de mettre leur plan en marche et descendirent dans la grande salle.

De leur côté, les garçons se préparaient séparément mais se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Ils devaient faire comme les filles et utiliser ce qu'Hermione avait laissé à leur intention dans la salle, quatre petits comprimés blancs. Les garçons portaient tous une robe de sorcier, spéciale soirée, en velours, dont seule la couleur changeait. Drago et Harry avaient choisit de porter les couleurs de leurs maisons, soit respectivement, vert émeraude et rouge sombre. Ron portait une robe bleu foncé tandis que Blaise avait opté pour du noir. Chaque garçon était en possession d'un masque, identique à celui des filles, et accordé à la couleur de leur robe.

Les portes de la grandes salles étaient déjà ouverte et plusieurs personnes s'y trouvaient déjà quand les quatre Griffondors y entrèrent. Tous les élèves étaient déguisés et si certains étaient facilement reconnaissable, d'autres l'étaient beaucoup moins. Beaucoup furent surpris de voir Ginny aux bras de Harry et Ron avec un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, surtout qu'aucun ne portait de déguisements. Les deux couples se comportaient comme des amoureux alors que personne n'avait eut vent de leurs relations. Mais la surprise ne s'arrêta pas là car deux nouveaux couples entrèrent dans la salle et eux non plus ne portaient pas de costume. Drago Malfoy sortait visiblement avec Padma tandis que Blaise se tenait aux côtés d'une Pansy rayonnante. Tout le monde chuchotait sur ces quatre couples mais personne ne paraissait choqué de les voir ensemble. Les bavardages furent interrompus par le directeur qui s'était levé pour faire son discourt.

« Comme vous avez put le remarquer, les quatre grandes tables ont été enlevés car vous êtes sensés être méconnaissables …» Il adressa un sourire malicieux aux quatre couples avant de poursuivre. « …vous allez donc manger à des tables pour quatre avant que celles-ci ne disparaissent pour laisser place à la piste de danse » Il fit apparaître une centaine de table ronde d'un coup de baguette « Bon appétit »

Le repas fut beaucoup plus copieux mais aussi beaucoup plus bruyant que d'habitude. A la fin de celui-ci, Dumbledore fit disparaître les tables et souhaita un joyeux Halloween à tous pendant que les Bizarr' Sisters prenaient place et commençaient à jouer. La soirée avançait bien et à l'approche de minuit, la musique endiablée laissa place aux slows. Les quatre nouveaux couples, qui avaient tant attiré l'attention en début de soirée, se retrouvèrent au centre de la salle et échangeaient des sourires amusés entre eux sans que personne ne le remarque. Drago avait surpris Ron entrain d'embrasser sa partenaire, et il s'était promis d'en toucher un mot à Hermione. Une fois la série de slows terminée, Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps de faire tomber les marques. Alors que tout le monde dévoilait son identité, les quatre couples se tenaient côte à côte au centre de la pièce en se tenant la main, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient ôté leur masque.

« Je crois que certains n'ont pas encore fait tomber leurs déguisements » Déclara Dumbledore en regardant les quatre couples avec un grand sourire.

« Pas la peine, on les a tous reconnu ! » Affirma un Serpentard, assez fort pour être entendu de tous.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » Demanda le directeur avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les couples. « Ne nous faites pas tant attendre, voyons. Je suis certain que vous attendez ce moment depuis le début de la soirée »

Les autres élèves, intrigués par les paroles de leur directeur s'écartèrent un peu et fixèrent les quatre couples. Voyant qu'ils avaient l'attention de tous, ils échangèrent tous un regard avant d'ôter leurs masques et de sortir leurs baguette. Cette action inattendu surpris encore plus les élèves qui reculèrent encore, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Presque en même temps, les huit personnes qui attiraient tant l'attention, pointèrent leurs baguette sur eux-mêmes et prononcèrent une formule d'une même voix : _Reverso_.

Quand les autres virent les personnes devant eux reprendre leurs véritables apparences, ils ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Les couples qui leur avait paru si étonnant en début de soirée, l'étaient encore plus maintenant. Harry se transforma en Drago et la Ginny qui l'accompagnait était Hermione. Les regards se tournèrent donc vers celui qu'ils avaient tous pris pour Drago qui était maintenant Harry et celui-ci était en réalité accompagné par Pansy. Les deux autres couples reprirent aussi leurs apparences sous l'œil toujours ahuris des autres. Le couple qu'il avait pris pour Ron et Hermione était en fait Blaise et Ginny. Tandis que le couple Blaise et Pansy se transformait en un couple formé par Ron et Padma. Voyant que personne ne semblait réagir, Hermione décida de prendre la parole.

« Je vois que vous êtes tous surpris mais il n'y a rien d'étonnant. Nous sommes tous les huit amis et nous formons quatre couples Griffondor-Serpentard. Mais nous ne sommes pas les premiers car il y a plus de mille ans, une autre union entre ses deux maisons existait mais un drame les a fait se déchirer, et c'est depuis ce jour que la haine existe entre ses deux maisons. Il ne tient qu'à nous d'en finir avec cette veille tradition qui n'a aucun sens. De plus nous somme en guerre, et le temps n'est plus à la haine mais à l'amour. Vous devez être unis face à l'ennemi et nous sommes la preuve que tout est possible. »

Quand Hermione eut terminé son petit discourt improvisé, le silence régnait toujours dans la salle mais Dumbledore le rompis en applaudissant fortement. Il fut bientôt par les sept amis de la Griffondor ainsi que par la plupart des enseignant. Seul Rogue semblait indécis face à l'attitude à adopter. Les élèves de Griffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se mirent peu à peu à applaudir aussi et les Serpentard les rejoignirent timidement en voyant que leur directeur de maison se mettait finalement à faire de même.

« Pour terminer cette soirée en beauté, je demanderait à tous de venir sur la piste pour la dernière danse. N'hésitez surtout pas à inviter quelqu'un d'une autre maison. Et je tiens à remercier Miss Granger et ses amis qui viennent de me faire le plus beau cadeau dont je pouvais rêver» Déclara le vieil homme en souriant alors qu'Hermione virait au cramoisi.

Le groupe se mit à jouer une valse et les quatre couples qui étaient restés au centre de la piste se mirent à danser, bientôt rejoint par d'autres. Même le professeur McGonagall s'était décidée à suivre l'exemple de ses élèves en invitant le professeur Rogue et contre toute attente, celui-ci accepta.

« J'ai comme l'impression que Poudlard vient de faire un grand pas. Et cela grâce à toi » Affirma Drago avant d'embrasser sa cavalière.

« On verra bien demain en fonction de leur réaction. Mais je suis heureuse car maintenant on peut se montrer à tous sans se cacher » Déclara Hermione en embrassant de nouveau son amoureux.

La soirée se termina dans le calme mais des murmures s'élevaient dans chaque petit groupe d'élève, alors qu'ils regagnaient leur salle commune respectives. Toutes les conversions étaient les mêmes et tous se posaient des questions sur ce qui venait de se passer. Mais ceux qui étaient le plus indécis étaient les Serpentards car ils ne savaient plus comment se comporter face aux autres maisons. Les plus jeunes, et donc les plus facilement influençables semblaient enclin à suivre l'exemple du préfet en chef. Par contre les plus vieux étaient beaucoup plus partagés car ils savaient que leurs parents pourraient leur en faire baver en cas d'idées de ce genre. Certains étaient carrément dégoûtés par le comportement de quatre d'entre eux.

Le lendemain matin, les deux préfets en chef arrivèrent main dans la main devant la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné. Mais ils furent surpris de voir tous les élèves debout, à attendre entre les portes ouvertes. Après les avoir dépassé, ils comprirent la situation car les grandes tables n'étaient pas réapparut depuis la veille. Peu de temps après, Dumbledore fit son apparition et expliqua la situation.

« Aux vues des évènements d'hier, j'ai décidé qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui les quatre grandes tables seront accessibles à tous. Dans cette salle, les maisons ne compte plus, seules les amitiés ont de l'importance ! » Expliqua Dumbledore en faisait réapparaître les grandes tables qui ne portaient plus l'écusson des maisons.

Les premiers à s'installer furent Drago et Hermione, qui furent rejoins par les trois autres couples qui venaient d'arriver. Contre toutes attentes, ils avaient pris place en plein milieu de l'ancienne table des Serpentards, histoire de bien montrer qu'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre. Les plus jeunes furent les premiers à les imiter. Puis au fur et à mesure, des petits groupes prirent place aux différentes tables mais sans vraiment se mélanger aux Serpentards. Ceux-ci semblaient encore réticents et s'étaient isolés au bout de leur ancienne table et à celle des Serdaigles.

Une personne avait assisté à tout ça et avait fait semblant de se mêler aux autres afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais dès que cette personne eut terminé son repas, elle se faufila de nouveau dans la salle sur demande afin de raconter à son « supérieur » les évènements des dernières 24 heures. La personne jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'antre du feu de cheminée et prononça son lieu de destination. Une fois le lien établit, elle passa la tête dans le feu et vit un elfe de maison à qui elle demanda d'appeler son maître.

« Tu ne devais pas me contacter avant une semaine » Déclara froidement le maître de maison une fois arrivé.

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai pensé que les dernières nouvelles vous intéresseraient. » Affirma le traître.

« Raconte » Ordonna Malfoy.

« Durant la soirée d'Halloween, quatre couples se sont montrés à tous, ce qui cause beaucoup de changement dans l'opinion des élèves, y compris les Serpentards. »

« La vie d'adolescents boutonneux en mal d'amour ne m'intéresse en rien. »

« Oui mais ce sont des unions entre Griffondor et Serpentards. Zabini sort avec Weasley, Parkinson avec Potter, l'autre Weasley est avec Patil et Granger sort avec … »

« Avec qui ? »

« Avec votre fils. Et Granger à fait un discourt sur la nécessité de s'unir face à la guerre. Les élèves ont l'air d'y réfléchir sérieusement et même les Serpentards ont l'air de douter. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais te donner une nouvelle mission, mais tu devra faire très attention. Si tu te fais prendre, je viens te tuer moi-même. Ta devras …. » Lucius Malfoy lui expliqua alors qu'elle était cette mission si importante avant de le laisser disparaître.

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses se compliquent pour le plus grand malheur de l'une de nos jeunes filles


	25. Dispute ou rupture

** Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note** : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 26 de cette fic mais comme je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de faute dans les chapitre précédent, j'ai décidé de les corriger et de les reposter, c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'y a aucune RAR.

**Note importante** : Dans ce chapitre, je parle de Padma Patil, mais elle fait partie de la maison des Serpentard et non des Serdaigles. C'est une erreur de ma part mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite. Donc, veillez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Note 2 : Je viens de remarquer que j'avais oublié les RAR alors je reposte le même chapitre.

RAR :

ElavielTini : Merci pour ta review et j'espères que tu lira aussi ce chapitre, malgré le temps que j'ai mis pour le poster. En ce qui concerne iceman et kimi, je laisse un mot, malgré le temps passé et le fait que je n'ai pas reçu de review de sa part pour ce chapitre. biz

Prunelle2005 : Et bien non, le traître, ce n'est pas Dumbledore, ni Rogue, mais la réponse est dans le prochain chapitre, alors bonne lecture. Kiss

Estelle01 : La suite a été longue a arriver mais la voilà enfin ; bisou et bonne lecture.

Draymione : Pour Padma, je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard mais j'avais mis une note à ce sujet dans le chapitre 21. mais comme de plus en plus de personne me fait la remarque, je l'ai remise à chaque chapitre. Sinon, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Kiss

Rosalie Johanson : tu vas savoir qu'elle était la mission du traître. Alors bonne lecture. Kiss et merci pour ta review.

Sarouchka : tu ne sera pas encore qui est le traître, mais ca sera dans le prochain chapitre. Kiss

Pupuce01 : Contente que tu aime ma fic. Et je te rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher, même si je suis longue à poster. Kiss et bonne lecture. J'espères que tu aimeras cette suite.

Moahermy : ta review m'a fait très plaisir, surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui n'est visiblement pas une fan de ce couple. Biz

Dracomione : McGo et Rogue, je n'avais pas pensé à les mettre en couple, c'était juste une danse au départ, mais si ça te fait plaisir, j'en ferais peut être un petit quelque chose. Mais bon après on va dire que j'abuse car j'ai quand même déjà crée 4 couple Griffondor-Serpentard ! pour le traître, la réponse est dans le prochain chapitre. Kiss

Loveluna : Le traître n'est pas Dean mais il à été mentionné dans l'histoire. Mais si tu lis le prochain tu auras enfin la réponse. Bizou

Musehic : Ta review m'a assez surprise quand tu dis que cette fic ressemble assez, au niveau de l'histoire d'amour Hermione/Drago, à Amour Haine et séduction. Je suis allez la relire et je ne trouve pas. Quelles sont les ressemblance que tu leur trouve ? Ca m'intrigue. Kiss

Mogglioesmad : désolé pour le supplice de l'attente aussi longue mais j'était en manque d'inspiration et j'en ai profiter pour corriger les autres chapitres. Kiss et merci

Jay : voilà enfin la suite en espérant que tu aime. Biz

Valalyeste : L'identité du traître n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre. Kiss

Noemie : merci pour ta review et bonne lecture pour la suite. Bizou

'tite mione : contente que mon histoire te plaise. Kiss et bonne lecture

hermiange : voilà enfin la suite qui j'espères te plaira aussi. Kiss

Fanny : et non, le traître c pas Seamus, mais tu auras la réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Kiss et bonne lecture

Flo : voilà tu vas enfin pouvoir savoir qui est la traître. Kiss et merci

Rose Halliwell : en ce qui concerne Padma, je me suis rendu compte il y a quelque chapitre déjà de l'erreur et j'avais mis une note au chapitre 21. mais comme personne ne semblai l'avoir lu, je l'ai remise à chaque chapitre. En ce qui concerne le mot dumby, j'ai profité de mon manque d'inspiration pour corriger tous mes chapitres et donc il ne devrait plus y en avoir. Pour le problème de date que tu avais remarqué, j'en ai profité pour ajouté les mois, c'est plus clair maintenant.

Marie Snape : Au cas où tu ai lu cette fic jusqu'ici, je voulais te dire que ta review m'avais fait plaisir puisque ce n'est pas ton genre de fic à l'ordinaire. Kiss

Iceman : Au cas où tu lirais ce chapitre, je voulais te faire passer un message de la part d'ElavielTini qui a remarqué que tu devais être fan de kimi raikkonen. Mais pour en savoir plus, tu peut aller voir la review qu'elle m'a laissé au chapitre 23. kiss

Chapitre 25 : Dispute

Le mois de novembre avait déjà bien commencé et l'ambiance à Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi bonne. Les relations inter-maison s'étaient largement améliorées depuis le soir d'halloween. Bien sûr, les plus vieux des Serpentards ne se mêlaient toujours pas aux autres mais tous les autres avaient pris exemple sur les préfets en chef et leurs amis.

Les cours de l'AD avançaient toujours bien et Drago avait été le premier à réussir à se transformé en tigre blanc. C'était grâce aux cours particuliers d'Hermione qu'il avait put arriver à un résultat en si peu de temps. Sa transformation avait eut lieu dans leur salle commune et donc mis à part les trois autres couples, personne ne savait qu'il y était arrivé. Tous pensait en fait que le préfet en chef avait en effet abandonné.

Il avait profiter de cette avance pour proposer à Harry de l'aider avec son groupe. Celui-ci avait rapidement accepté et ensemble, ils faisait progresser les élèves. Drago avait montré plusieurs sorts de magie noir ainsi que leurs contre-sorts qu'Harry avait rapidement maîtrisé. Les deux garçons s'étaient alors livrés à un duel de démonstration où ils s'étaient donné à fond, profitant de pouvoir se lancer des sorts à la figure sans qu'Hermione ne hurle au meurtre. Ne voulant pas se blesser, mais surtout s'amuser un peu, ils avait lancer des sorts sans vraiment viser l'autre ou en diminuant leur puissance.

Les cours normaux allaient bien également et grâce à Hermione, les révisions pour les Aspics avançaient doucement mais sûrement. Le dernier devoir de potion avait été le plus parlant de leur travail car ils avaient tous eut un optimal, sauf Harry et Ron que Rogue avait saqué en leur mettant un effort exceptionnel alors que leurs devoirs étaient parfaits. A la sortie du cour, Hermione demanda à Neville combien il avait eut : elle lui donnait des conseils et quelques cours dans cette matière depuis la première année et avait pris l'habitude de lui demander combien il obtenait à presque chaque devoir afin de savoir si ses conseils l'avaient aidé.

« J'ai eut un O. Ton aide à enfin portée ses fruits » Déclara fièrement le jeune homme.

« Félicitation Neville, je suis très contente pour toi » Avait répondu Hermione avant qu'ils ne se séparent. « _Et bien, si même Neville obtient d'aussi bonne note, Harry et Ron vont se sentir persécutés »_ Pensa t-elle.

Drago et Hermione étaient toujours aussi heureux et amoureux. Ils avaient même commencé à parler de leurs avenir ensemble mais ne sachant pas trop comment s'achèverait la guerre, ils étaient assez indécis. Drago avait décidé que si à la fin de leurs études, la guerre faisait toujours rage, il deviendrait Auror, comme Harry et Ron qui avaient eu le même raisonnement. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment d'idée mais l'enseignement la tentait beaucoup. Par contre, elle avait décidé que si elle choisissait cette voie, elle n'enseignerait pas à Poudlard mais plutôt dans une école primaire. Le fait d'instruire des jeunes en pleine crise d'adolescence ne l'enchantait pas trop, elle préférait des enfants plus jeunes, plus calmes et plus dociles.

Le plus dur pour eux, était de savoir comment ils allaient se débrouiller financièrement une fois sortis de l'école. Hermione avait encore un peu d'argent moldu sur son compte en banque mais ils ne pourraient pas vivre plus de deux mois avec. La formation d'Auror, tout comme celle d'enseignant durait un an et ils pourraient toujours louer un petit appartement pendant les vacances en travaillant jusqu'à la rentrée. Sachant que l'avenir était vraiment incertain, ils avaient vite renoncé à faire des vrais projets et avaient décider de vivre la vie au jour le jour.

Ginny et Blaise étaient toujours aussi fous l'un de l'autre et avaient presque emménagé dans la chambre du préfet en chef. Drago avait proposé à son meilleur ami de l'utiliser, puisque lui ne s'en servait plus. Les deux amoureux avaient donc passé leur première nuit d'amour dans une chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard. Ginny avait longtemps pensé qu'Harry serait son premier amant, mais elle avait arrêté de penser à lui de cette façon au cour de l'année passée. Après un mois et demi de pur bonheur avec Blaise, elle n'avait eu aucune peur et lui avait offert sa virginité. L'acte fut doux et passionné et depuis ce jour, elle était complètement épanouie.

Ce léger changement de comportement n'avait pas échappé à Ron qui lui avait fait une scène et avait faillit se battre avec l'odieux personnage qui avait osé dévergondé sa petite sœur. Ginny avait mis fin au comportement protecteur de son frère en lui disant qu'il état simplement frustré qu'elle ait perdu sa virginité avant lui. Ron, vexé, avait lâché l'affaire mais semblait un peu plus distant avec le couple. La jeune fille ne s'en était pas inquiété et avait conseillé à Padma de décoincer son frère.

Le premier match de Quidditch avait eu lieu et avait opposé Serdaigle à Griffondor. Les rouges et ors avaient menés de début à la fin et l'avaient emporté haut la main quand Harry avait saisit le vif d'or. Le score final avait était de 250 à 20 et les Griffondor attendaient maintenant le prochain match qui opposerait Poufsouffle à Serpentard qui aurait lieu au courant du mois de février. Le dernier match aurait lieu en mai et opposerait Griffondor à l'équipe gagnante mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'ils devraient encore jouer la victoire contre les Serpentards.

Au cour du mois, Ginny et Ron avaient été convoqués dans le bureau du directeur, en se demandant pourquoi les autres ne l'étaient pas. Le directeur leur expliqua alors la raison de leur venu.

« J'ai demandé à vos parents de me faire chacun un arbre généalogique remontant aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient afin de savoir de quel côté vous teniez vos pouvoirs. » Commença Dumbledore

« Et alors ? » Demanda Ginny, avide de savoir de qui elle tenait ses origines.

« Et bien en croisant les arbres de vos parents avec ceux de vos ancêtres, j'ai réussis à trouver des noms commun entre les deux. Visiblement, Miss Weasley, vous tenez vos prédispositions de votre mère qui est une descendante de Rowana. Et vous, M.Weasley, vous les tenez de votre père. »

« De toute façon, je voyais mal maman descendante des Poufsouffles, son caractère est bien trop explosif » Approuva Ron.

« Par contre, papa, tout comme toi, fait un parfait Poufsouffle. » Enchaîna sa sœur.

« Mais, pourquoi nous et pas nos frères ? » Demanda alors Ginny.

« Je pense que vos liens avec Miss Granger y sont pour beaucoup. De plus Fred et George sont jumeaux, donc ils ne pouvaient pas hériter chacun d'un parents différents. Pour ce qui est de Percy, sa mentalité ne devais pas coller avec le personnage. Et en ce qui concerne Bill et Charlie, ils ne sont pas né au bon moment pour correspondre, donc ils n'ont pas hérité des caractéristique de vos ancêtres. C'est un peu comme si tout était programmé et que vous attendiez tous le bon moment pour naître, afin d'être tous réunit en même temps et dans le même lieu, lorsque le monde aurait besoin de vous. Je sais que cette information n'a aucune importance dans la lutte contre Voldemort, mais je me suis dit que vos aimeriez le savoir, afin de mieux connaître vos origines. » Expliqua le directeur.

« Et nous vous remercions d'avoir pris sur votre temps afin de nous renseigner » Le remercia Ginny.

« Oui, merci beaucoup » Renchérit Ron.

« Tous le plaisir était pour moi »

A cet instant précis, Hermione se trouvait dans sa salle commune et attendait son amoureux pour descendre dans la grande salle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où il était mais supposait qu'il se trouvait avec ses amis Sepentards. N'ayant aucun cours commun avec lui ce jour là, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu mais il lui avait paru distant. Elle savait qu'il était souvent préoccupé par son père et elle se promis d'avoir une conversation avec lui pour le réconforter. Regardant l'heure, elle se rendit compte que si elle ne descendait pas maintenant, elle raterait le repas. Pensant que Drago devait être là-bas, elle sortit et pris la direction de la grande salle.

Une fois arrivée, elle rejoignit ses amis, mais Drago brillait toujours par son absence. Elle demanda à Blaise s'il ne l'avait pas vu et celui-ci lui assura qu'il était en cours et qu'ils s'étaient vu dans la salle commune des Serpentards peu avant le repas. Hermione était un peu soulagée mais ce demanda quand même ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Elle termina rapidement son repas et remonta dans ses appartements afin de voir s'il s'y trouvait, si ce n'était pas le cas : elle demanderait encore la carte à Harry. Mais quand elle arriva, elle le trouva attablé, en train de manger. Certainement quelque chose qu'il avait demandé aux elfes de maison.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger avec nous ? Je t'ai attendu tout à l'heure » Lui demanda Hermione en prenant place près de lui.

« J'avais pas envie » Répondit-il assez froidement

« Que t'arrive t-il ? Tu ne m'a même pas prévenue. » Questionna t-elle un peu inquiète.

« Et alors, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre »

« Ben, non pas vraiment mais on mange toujours ensemble » Expliqua Hermione, assez blessée par cette remarque

« Ecoute, j'avais pas envie de te voir et j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler non plus, alors t'es gentille et tu fais de l'air » Répliquât méchamment Drago en la regardant froidement.

« Drago, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Je t'ai pas vu de la journée et si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. » Souffla Hermione, au bord des larmes.

« Dans quelle langue je dois te le dire : Dégage » Cria Drago.

« Mais… »

« Je vais être clair, j'en ai marre de toi. Je sais pas comment j'ai pus rester aussi longtemps avec toi. Alors maintenant, c'est terminé. Et si tu veux savoir, ce soir j'étais avec une jolie blonde de Serdaigle » Affirma Drago d'un ton méprisant

« Comment tu as pus me faire ça, je croyais que tu m'aimais » Demanda Hermione dont la tristesse faisait place à la colère.

« Et bien, tu croyais mal. Je me suis bien amusé, tu es passé dans mon lit, et maintenant tu te casses de ma vue. Va donc chialer dans ta chambre. »

« Tu disais que tu avais changé »

« Et tu m'as cru ! Mon plan à bien marché même si ça à été un peu long. Mais je suis arrivé à mes fins. Je t'ai eu, comme toutes les autres » Se moqua Drago avec un sourire carnassier.

« … » Hermione était tellement choquée par cette révélation qu'elle ne trouva rien à redire.

« Casse toi, sale Sang de Bourbe, tu pollues mon oxygène »

Hermione quitta la salle commune en courant et partie se réfugier dans la tour des Griffondor, où elle s'écroula en larmes dans les bras de Ginny qui se trouvait dans son dortoir. Celle-ci eut bien du mal à savoir ce qui venait de se passer car son amie était tellement secouée de sanglots, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Finalement, Hermione se calma un peu et raconta sa dispute avec Drago en disant qu'il était redevenu comme avant et qu'il recommençait même à l'insulter de sang de bourbe. Ginny essaya de la consoler du mieux qu'elle put et quand Hermione finit par s'endormir d'épuisement, elle quitta la tour des Griffondors afin de retrouver son petit ami et de lui demander s'il savait quelque chose sur le brutal changement de comportement de Drago.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle lui raconta l'histoire d'Hermione et lui demanda d'aller trouver Drago. Peut-être que celui-ci se confierait plus facilement à son meilleur ami. Blaise se rendit donc dans la salle commune des préfets en chef où Drago lisait tranquillement un livre, affalé sur le canapé.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? » Demanda Blaise, comme s'il ne savait rien.

« Je viens juste de me débarrasser de l'autre impure. » Déclara fièrement Drago.

« Mais pourquoi, je croyais que tu l'aimais. En plus, c'est l'histoire la plus longue que tu ais eut avec une fille. Combien de temps êtes-vous restez ensemble ? Tu ne peux pas la larguer comme ça !» S'exclama Blaise en s'interrogeant sur le comportement de son ami.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne l'aimais pas, je voulais simplement la mettre dans mon lit. Par contre, c'est vrai que je suis resté assez longtemps avec elle, mais c'est parce que j'avais du mal à arriver à mes fins. Mais ces quelques semaines de supplice valaient le coup car maintenant, je vais pouvoir ruiner sa réputation auprès du balafré et de la belette, et sa vie par la même occasion. D'ailleurs tu ferais bien de faire la même chose avec la rouquine, c'est pas bon pour ton image de rester avec elle » Conseilla Drago.

« _Quelques semaines, mais ça allait faire trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche_ » Pensa Blaise en s'inquiétant.

« Tu as peut-être raison. Je vais te laisser, histoire de suivre ton conseil » Mentit Blaise afin de partir au plus vite et de raconter ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à Ginny.

« De toute façon, j'ai bientôt rendez-vous avec ma petite blonde dans la salle sur demande » Commenta Drago en se levant également et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain afin de se préparer.

Blaise sortit donc de la salle et se rendit rapidement vers l'entrée de la salle commune des Griffondors où Ginny l'attendait. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure, il lui raconta son entrevue et elle parue encore plus surprise qu'après de récit d'Hermione. A ce moment là, Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la pièce et furent mit au courant de derniers évènements qu'ils trouvèrent également étranges. Alors qu'Hermione dormait toujours, Harry décida de voir avec quelle fille Malfoy avait rendez-vous en regardant sur la carte des maraudeurs.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les quatre autour de la table de la salle commune, Harry étala la carte et fit apparaître les déplacements de Drago qui se dirigeait effectivement vers la salle sur demande. Mais dans la salle, une autre personne était déjà présente. Ginny fut la première à réagir.

« C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être lui. Jamais il ne nous aurait trahis. »

N/A : Dans le prochain chapitre, vous apprendrez enfin qui est le traitre.


	26. Traitre

**Titre** : Changement de vie

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient

**Résumé** : Drago prend conscience de ses actes et décide de changer. Hermione en apprend plus sur elle et va de surprise en surprise. Une septième année des plus surprenante commence alors que la guerre approche à grand pas

**Note importante** : Dans ce chapitre, je parle de Padma Patil, mais elle fait partie de la maison des Serpentard et non des Serdaigles. C'est une erreur de ma part mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite. Donc, veillez ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Chapitre 26 : Traître

« Il a dut utiliser l'Imperium sur Drago, c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est comporté de façon aussi abjecte avec Hermione. On devrait la réveiller afin de lui expliquer ce qu'il ce passe» Poursuivit Ginny.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, et si Drago n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un sort ? Elle serait encore plus mal que tout à l'heure si tu lui donne de faux espoirs. » Expliqua Harry.

« Il a raison, même si Drago est mon meilleur ami et que je doute qu'il soit repassé du mauvais côté, mieux vaux être prudent » Approuva Blaise.

« Moi je ne comprends pas comment il à put nous trahir. C'est bien la dernière personne à laquelle j'aurais pensé.» Enchaîna Ron, toujours surpris par l'identité du traître.

« Il faut qu'on aille voir par nous même et rapidement, de façon à les prendre sur le fait et à pouvoir éclaircir toute cette histoire au plus vite. Je prends la carte de façon à ce que si Hermione se réveille, elle ne sache pas où nous trouver » Déclara Harry en repliant la carte avant de la glisser dans sa poche et de se diriger vers le portrait, suivit des trois autres.

Sachant qu'ils étaient trop nombreux, Harry ne pris même pas la peine d'emporter sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais une fois arrivés devant la porte de la salle sur demande, qui n'était pas fermée, il lança sur eux un sort qui leur permettait de parler librement entre eux sans être entendu par les personnes aux alentours, à condition de rester proche les uns des autres. Quand Blaise, qui était la personne qui prenait le moins de risque en se faisant voir, ouvrit doucement la porte, il fit signe aux autres d'entrer sans faire de bruit.

En effet, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par un feu de cheminé par lequel Drago avait passé la tête, afin de parler avec le contact du traître, comme le devinèrent les nouveaux arrivants. Derrière se tenait le traître, celui à qui jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'il puisse un jour tenir ce rôle, debout, droit et fière d'avoir accomplit sa mission. Les trois Griffondors et le Serpentard en profitèrent pour se dissimuler dans l'ombre de la pièce afin d'attendre le moment opportun pour agir, tout en discutant calmement du plan à adopter.

Une fois sa conversation terminée, Drago sortit sa tête de la cheminée au moment où la couleur caractéristique de la poudre de cheminette s'évaporait. Il se tourna vers son complice sans s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la pièce.

« Ton père n'a pas demandé à me parler ? » Lui demanda t-il.

« Non, il dit ne plus avoir besoin de toi, mais il veut que tu m'aides dans ma mission » Lui répondit Drago en usant de ce ton froid qu'il n'employait plus depuis longtemps.

« Et qu'elle est ta mission ? » Demanda le traître, visiblement impatient d'être de nouveau utile à son maître.

« Je dois de nouveau mettre la discorde entre les maisons, en m'arrangeant pour qu'elle soit encore pire qu'avant et plus générale. Il m'a félicité pour l'ingéniosité de mon plan en ce qui concerne la sang de bourbe » Lui appris fièrement Drago, au désarrois des autres.

« Tu parles, si je ne t'avais pas mis sous Imperium, tu ne dirais pas ça. » Marmonna t-il assez bas pour que Drago ne l'entendent pas, mais comme il s'était rapproché sans le savoir des invités surprise, eux l'entendirent et furent enfin soulagé de savoir que leur ami n'était pas lui-même.

« Alors Colin, non seulement tu nous as trahis, mais en plus, tu as utilisé un sortilège impardonnable. Et bien pour quelqu'un qui disait haïr Voldemort, tu lui rends bien des services. » Déclara Harry en sortant de l'ombre, et rompant par la même occasion le sortilège qui leur permettait de parler sans être entendu.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé ça de toi. » Enchaîna Ginny en sortant à son tour, suivi de Ron et Blaise.

« Et ton petit frère aussi, tu l'as entraîné dans les trace de Voldemort » Reprit Harry.

« Et voilà, le balafré et son fan-club qui sont de retour. Quant à toi, Blaise, j'aurais pensé que tu avais un peu plus de cerveau que ça. A moins que tu ne réfléchisses avec autre chose en ce moment. » Déclara t-il, narquois en louchant de façons équivoque sur la dernière des Weasley.

Colin qui avait profité de l'intervention de Drago pour sortir sa baguette, essaya de lancer un sort, mais Harry ne lui laissa même pas le temps de prononcer un son, qu'il avait déjà récupérer la baguette du traître à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction. Une fois la baguette de Colin en main, Harry en profita pour annuler l'Imperium de Drago, puisqu'il lui fallait la baguette de celui qui avait lancé le sort. Une fois le sort annulé, le jeune blond s'effondra d'un bloc, visiblement le sort qui l'avait contrôlé avait été bien plus puissant qu'Harry ne si attendait.

« Depuis quand as-tu autant de pouvoir ? » Demanda t-il à Colin pendant que les trois autres s'occupaient du blessé.

« Mais depuis toujours. J'ai simplement joué un rôle depuis mon entrée dans cette école. Qui aurait put soupçonner que le plus grand fan du survivant était du côté de son ennemi juré ? J'avais l'occasion de pouvoir te suivre partout et même prendre des photos sans que tu ne doute de rien.» Déclara le jeune traître.

« Si tu joue le rôle depuis si longtemps, comment ce fait-il que le choixpeau t'ait envoyé à Griffondor et non à Serpentard ?» Demanda Harry.

« C'est simple, mes parents m'avaient donné une potion à prendre juste avant de passer sous le choixpeau. Elle permettait de changer ma personnalité et donc de duper ce vieux tas de chiffons » Se vanta Colin Crivey.

« Mais, tes parents sont des moldus. » Affirma Ginny, qui avait suivit la conversation.

« Ca, c'est ce que tout le monde pense. Mais en fait, à la chute du maître il y à 16 ans, mes parents se sont réfugié dans le monde moldu afin d'échapper aux Aurors. Et le plan à bien marché car même le vieux fou n'y a vu que du feu. Il à suffit de changer de nom et personne ne s'est posé de question en voyant deux sorciers arrivant d'une famille moldue alors que c'est ce que mes parents redoutaient le plus. » Expliqua Colin d'un ton que personne ne lui avait jamais entendu et qui ressemblait plutôt au genre de l'ancien Drago qu'au doux et maladroit Colin Crivey qu'ils avaient cru connaître jusqu'à ce jour.

« En tous cas, ton rôle d'espion s'achève ici. Stupefix. Ginny, va chercher Dumbledore. Blaise va voir le professeur Rogue et demande lui de prendre du Vériseratum. Et toi, Ron, conduit Drago à l'infirmerie et rejoint nous ici. » Ordonna Harry.

Personne ne chercha à discuter les ordres et chacun partit dans la direction indiquée. Ron utilisant le sortilège _Mobilicorpus_ afin de faire léviter le corps toujours inconscient de jeune blond.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, tous les protagonistes se retrouvèrent réunis autour de Colin qu'Harry avait pris soin d'attacher à une chaise. Les deux adultes, ayant pris connaissance de la situation en chemin ne posèrent pas de question. Le professeur Rogue fit avaler la potion au jeune élève de sixième année alors que le directeur s'apprêtait à mener l'interrogatoire.

« Quel est ton véritable nom de famille ? » Demanda Dumbledore de sa voix la plus dure et autoritaire.

« Lestrange. » Répondit Colin sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Bellatrix Lestrange avait un frère, nommé Halix, qui s'est marié avec une fille Karkaroff qu'il avait rencontré lors de ses études à Dumstrang. Mais tout le monde pensait qu'ils avaient été tués lors de la première guerre.» Expliqua le professeur de potion à l'intention des autres. Le directeur acquiesça, semblant déjà connaître cette histoire.

« Quelles sont les informations que tu as donné à Lucius Malfoy ? » Poursuivit le directeur.

« Tout ce que je sais sur l'AD. Les fréquentes visites des Griffondors dans votre bureau en particulier Hermione Granger. Et une certaine Maya qui à été mentionnée et qui semblait importante. » Récita t-il

« Que sais-tu à propos de cette Maya ? » Enchaîna le professeur Dumbledore, cette fois-ci assez inquiet de ce qui avait put filtrer.

« Rien, visiblement même M.Malfoy ne semblait pas la connaître, mais il a dit qu'il mènerait une enquête. »

« Ton frère Dennis, est-il aussi un espion ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

« Oui. »

« Connais-tu d'autres traître au sein de l'école ? » Poursuivit le directeur.

« Non, mes parents ne voulaient pas que l'on puisse donner des noms si un jour moi ou mon frère nous faisions prendre. »

« Très bien, je retourne dans mon bureau avec le jeune Colin afin de trouver quoi faire de lui. Séverus, pouvez-vous aller chercher Minerva puis le jeune Dennis et me retrouver dans mon bureau ? » Demanda le directeur à l'intention de son maître des potions.

Voyant que celui-ci acquiesçait et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, le vieil homme se tourna vers les autres occupants de la pièce.

« Je vous félicite pour cette découverte, les enfants. Heureusement pour nous, les informations transmises ne son pas d'une importance capitale pour nous. Retournez dans vos salle commune et je vous tiendrez au courant de ma décision demain. Je vous accorde 10 points chacun pour cette bonne action »

« Merci professeur » Approuvèrent les quatre élèves avant de quitter la pièce à leur tour.

Blaise partit en direction de l'infirmerie afin de voir comment se portait Drago, alors que les Griffondors se rendirent dans leur salle commune afin de réveiller leur amie et de l'informer des récents évènements.

Ginny monta directement vers son dortoir d'où elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une Hermione au visage rougit par les larmes. La préfète en chef s'installa avec ses amis en se demandant pourquoi ils avaient tous un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'ils savaient qu'elle avait le cœur brisé.

« Nous avons une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Mione » Commença Ginny.

« … » Elle la regarda simplement, voulant lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucune nouvelle qui pourrait lui remonter le moral. Mais elle se trompait.

« Quand Ginny nous a expliqué pour toi et Drago, nous avons mené notre petite enquête. Il se trouve que les frères Crivey se trouve être des Lestrange et que Colin tenait Drago sous Imperium sur ordre de Lucius Malfoy. » Expliqua Harry, d'une voix légère malgré les révélations qu'il faisait.

« Où est-il en ce moment ? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix pressée une fois qu'elle eut assimilé la nouvelle.

« A l'infirmerie, à cause du contre coup dut au sort, mais l'infirmière m'a dit qu'il allait bien quand je l'ai amené là bas » Lui annonça Ron en élevant la voix à la fin de sa phrase pour qu'elle l'entende car elle était déjà en route.

« Que va t'on faire pour l'AD ? » Demanda Ginny, une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

« Je ne sais pas encore. On verra demain en fonction de la décision des profs » Répondu Harry, d'un ton redevenu sérieux.

Pendant que les Griffondors apprenaient la bonne et la mauvaise nouvelle à Hermione, Blaise en fit de même avec Drago. En effet, celui-ci était déjà réveillé grâce aux bons soins de l'infirmière. En se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait à sa petite amie, le jeune homme avait faillit se jeter dehors afin de la retrouver et de lui expliquer. Mais c'était sans compter la poigne de Blaise ainsi que l'autorité de Pomfresh qui paraissait bien plus douce qu'elle ne l'était en réalité quand il s'agissait de se faire obéir.

Blaise se chargea de le rassurer en lui expliquant où elle était et que ses amis étaient en train de lui expliquer la raison de l'attitude du jeune préfet en chef. Mais à peine son explication terminée, une tornade brune entra dans la pièce et se jeta dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait cru perdre sous l'œil amusé de Blaise.

N/A : Voilà, vous savez enfin qui est le traître, et je suis certaine d'en avoir étonné plus d'un ! Dans le prochain chapitre, vous apprendrez quelles sont les mesures prisent contre les frères Lestrange ainsi que les changement que cela va entraîner. J'espères que ce chapitre vous a plus. kiss


End file.
